O Amor É Um Estouro
by kami nee chan
Summary: Ela só queria ir até Suna terminar com seu namorado, mas o caminho de volta a rendeu uma experiência que vai mudar sua vida totalmente Aviso: capítulo 1 Hentai
1. Kamisama me socorre

**História: **O amor é um estouro

**Capítulo: **01 de 17

**Publicada: **05/03/2009

**Categoria: **Anime/Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Naruto definitivamente não é meu e nem tenho interesse comercial sobre essa fic.

**Gênero: **Hentai, Romance e Novela, Ecchi, Aventura, Drama. 

**Personagens: **Ino & Gaara, Ino & Deidara. Menção Shikamaru & Temari, Shikamaru & Sakura

**Comentários: U**ma fic diferente. Pra quem está acompanhando minha outra fic postada aqui deve saber que gosto bastante do casal Ino x Deidara. E essa fic eh dedicada a eles XD

O AMOR É UM ESTOURO_1. KAMI-SAMA ME SOCORRE. PAIXÃO AO PRIMEIRO OLHAR

_Por Kami-chan_

Ino estava voltando de Suna para Konoha e estava muito triste. Foi a até a vila da areia para visitar seu namorado o Kazekage, mas estava decepcionada com o ruivo de olhos verdes. Ela se apaixonara por Gaara porque achava o jeito quieto e sem expressões do garoto muito algo muito atraente que a fazia se derreter toda quando conseguia arrancar um sorriso do ruivo. A falta desse detalhe em seu rosto o tornava ainda mais bonito quando sorria.

Olhares trocados, sorrisos compartilhados e nas mentes jovens a atração nasceu com a mais brilhante força, mas depois de três meses muitas características do ruivo, reveladas somente com o tempo passaram a irritar a loira profundamente. Ino tinha ido a Suna disposta a terminar tudo, não havia mais nada daquele sentimento... nada que a prendesse em um romance sem futuro. Mas alguns problemas diplomáticos haviam tirado Gaara da vila justamente naquele dia e a viajem de Ino foi em vão, pois se quer poder ver o ninja e agora sem nem se quer tirar uma noite de descanso no palácio do deserto, estava voltando para casa com o único pensamento de que era apenas uma questão de dias e definitivamente terminaria seu relacionamento com Sabaku no Gaara.

Poderia ter esperado pelo retorno de Gaara ou tão simplesmente passar pelo menos uma noite lá para então viajar com calma no dia seguinte, mas a ideia de passar horas na companhia de Temari e seu péssimo humor obrigara Ino a seguir de volta para casa imediatamente. Nunca conseguira se dar bem com a loira irmã mais velha da família Sabaku, seu relacionamento com o ruivo nunca foi aceito pela dominadora dos ventos.

Estava tão distraída pensando em todas as coisas que tinha mudado em sua vida naquele curto espaço de tempo em que dividira com Gaara e em como era impressionante a forma como algumas coisas apenas o tempo revela. Jamais teria se envolvido ou se deixado levar pelo belo rosto do deserto se conhecesse um pouquinho melhor aquele homem.

Com a mente aérea, de galho em galho, cada novo impulso sendo dado por seus pés de maneira meramente instintiva. Os olhos claros pouco viam da imensidão verde que passava por si em alta velocidade, tão ausente em si que nem viu o homem em seu caminho. Tão rápido e distraído quanto Ino, aparentemente, a loira também não havia sido percebida pelo ninja que seguia na mesma rota que ela, mas em sentido oposto. O impacto era eminente e os corpos chocaram-se brutamente fazendo com que os dois caíssem da árvore devido ao impacto. (eu ainda vou descobrir como esse povo pula de árvore em árvore tão rápido e nunca se esborracha)

- Itai... - gemeu Ino - Não olha por onde anda não, hem? - falou sem olhar para quem atropelara, ou a atropelou, e nem a situação em que se encontravam.

Uma situação constrangedora na verdade. Ino caiu sobre o desconhecido, tendo sua queda amortecida pelo corpo do mesmo, ele estava de barriga pra cima e ela entre suas pernas com a cara enterrada no largo peitoral que lhe acomodava.

- Acho que posso falar mesmo de você, un.. - falou levando suas mãos até a cintura da loira, mais por reflexo do que por qualquer outro motivo.

Ao ouvir a voz do homem uma onda de eletricidade passou pelo corpo da Yamanaka, fazendo todos os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiar. Céus, aquela voz parecia ser cantada por anjos. A única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi levantar a cabeça para procurar a imagem daquele devaneio melodioso e encará-lo. Sabia que as mãos dele estavam em sua cintura, o certo seria levantar e mandar aquele ero idiota pra baixo da terra. De fato já fizera grandes escândalos por motivos bem menores que esse, mas aquela voz a desarmara completamente. Tão estupidamente, seduzida por um completo desconhecido.

Para piorar ainda mais sua situação, se Ino estava surpresa por constatar como a voz dele a abalou daquela forma, quando o encarou então involuntariamente parou de respirar por alguns segundos. Lindo. Tal Narciso ante sua bela figura reluzida sobre o reflexo do rio.

Sentia seu coração batendo dentro de si como que se estivesse prestes a arrebentar todas suas estruturas e explodir de sua caixa torácica. Algo realmente novo e irreconhecível era sentido por Ino, uma mistura de sentimentos estranhos e bizarros. Atração, vergonha, admiração... a estúpida certeza da incapacidade de formular até mesmo a mais primária frase de seu vocabulário.

Oh Kami-sama, quantas vezes um ninja podia abrir mão de sua racionalidade para dar vazão aquela sensação aquecida que tomava conta de todo seu corpo? Mesmo que, com vergonha, tenha que admitir estar encantada e disposta a ideias insanas que lhe dominavam a mente diante de um desconhecido em um lugar indevido. A loira já estava ficando tonta com tantos pensamentos que circulavam sua mente em alta velocidade, talvez, só talvez fosse melhor parar de pensar e se deixar levar.

E nos olhos refletidos aos seus tantas dúvidas e pensamentos muito semelhantes também se acumulavam na cabeça daquele homem sob si. Para aquele narcisista, havia também a certeza de que estava diante da mais bela e perfeita obra que poderia existir no mundo. Para aquele que via a beleza nas coisas efêmeras, a triste constatação de que uma beleza como aquela deveria ser imortalizada em uma obra de arte, fazendo jus ao que lhe dizia seu dana.

Deidara nem sentia mais seu corpo, nem o chão sob si ou a floresta onde estavam, a única coisa que existia ou importava era ela. Ele queria agir racionalmente, perguntar seu nome, desculpar-se de forma educada e tentar conhecê-la devidamente, mas não conseguia. Deidara estava hipnotizado pelas safiras nos olhos dela, consciente somente diante ao fato de que estava absorvido pela maior loucura de sua vida.

Só tomou conhecimento do que o impulso de sua reação estava fazendo quando viu aqueles belos orbes na sua frente se fechando lentamente. Sentiu os lábios daquela que para ele era a mulher mais bela de todo país do Fogo. Ino parecia muito confusa, mas logo correspondeu àquele beijo entreabrindo sua boca, permitindo que a língua alheia a invadisse e explorasse cada canto, e logo ela mesma se permitiu fazer o mesmo.

As mãos que estavam na cintura da loira agora exploravam o corpo bem trabalhado da kunoichi. Separaram por falta de ar, mas inebriados e bêbados, sedentos pelo gosto do outro, logo retornaram à deliciosa exploração mútua de seus corpos. Incapaz de pensar e muito menos precisar quanto tempo havia se passado, obedecendo à sua personaklidade instintiva Deidara inverteu suas posições fazendo Ino ficar com uma perna flexionada e a outra estendida, enquanto uma das pernas do loiro ficava entre as dela e a outra ao lado do pequeno corpo que descobria.

Desceu os beijos até o pescoço de Ino arrancando um gemido da mesma, as mãos hábeis e apressadas passaram pelo zíper do top que ela usava. Sem hesitar permitiu que uma de suas mãos passeasse livre pelo tronco exposto enquanto tornava a beijá-la entre gemidos que ela não conseguia conter ao sentir que havia uma pequena língua na palma da mão do amante. Desconhecido amante, Ino ainda era tomada pela excitação da ideia de que iria fazer sexo com um desconhecido em um lugar no mínimo inadequado. A pequena boca na palma de Deidara deixava uma fina trilha de saliva por onde passava, a brisa da floresta que alcançava sua pele fazia com que essas partes se arrepiassem com a diferença de temperatura.

Ino estava longe da sanidade, aquele homem e aquela situação estavam a levando a loucura. Incapaz de raciocinar direito, limitou-se apenas a levar uma das mãos ao zíper da capa que ele usava (ela nem reparou na nuvens), libertando-o da mesma. Ele terminou de tirar a capa para ela sem deixar de beijar sua boca, logo que o loiro se livrou da peça pesada, Ino levou as mãos à barra da regata que ele vestia para erguê-la. De repente se sentia tão apressada quanto ele. Ele parou de beijá-la e elevou o tronco para terminar de tirar a peça de roupa.

Ao elevar o tronco deixou o peitoral ao alcance da boca da loira e ela não perdeu tempo, distribuiu beijos por todo peitoral dele enquanto seus dedos contornavam os músculos bem desenvolvidos de seu abdome. Tão perdida naquele torpor que experimentava que se quer reparou outra boca sobre o peito do estranho. Por outro lado, os ínfimos e tão simples carinhos que lhe eram oferecidos de forma mansa estava o tirando de si, Ino que ainda distribuía beijos pelo peitoral do loiro, começou uma trilha lenta de beijos que subia pelo pescoço, experimento todo o gosto daquela pele até alcançar sua boca.

Ele inverteu a posição de ambos mais uma vez, sem deixar nenhuma vez de tocar o corpo dela, tirou lentamente o top que destramente havia sido aberto por ele mesmo antes e livrou-a do sutian que usava. Sem nenhum aviso abriu o short dela e começou a descê-lo, sentia a pele macia da loira em contato com a sua e o volume dos seios fartos roçando em seu peitoral, queria experimentá-los. Terminou de tirar o short e inverteu a posição mais uma vez, deixando a loira novamente sob si.

Levou os lábios a um dos seios e o sugou, mudava o movimento e a intensidade a cada gemido de prazer emitido por ela, com uma das mãos ele acarinhava o outro seio, a língua que tinha na mão começou a lamber o mamilo fazendo a loira se contorcer sob si. O gemido de Ino foi alto, tendo como consequência um amplo sorriso de contentamento nos lábios de Deidara. Aquele som em especial o fez desejar a imagem de sua beldade contorcida em um orgasmo.

Sem desconcentrar a atenção que dava aos seus seios desceu a mão que ainda estava livre pelo corpo de Ino, a língua em seu centro não cansava de fazer a pele alva ser realçada pelas bolinhas de arrepio. Descobrindo suas curvas, brincando com seu umbigo e logo, sem cerimônia alguma, para dentro da calcinha da loira.

Com lentidão massageou o clitóris com um dos dedos sentindo a umidade que já inundava o órgão aflito, ele poderia fazer com que ela atingisse o orgasmo sendo estimulada daquela forma, tendo três de seus mais sensíveis pontos tocados ao mesmo tempo. E não iria perder a oportunidade de ver sua imagem perfeita perdida em prazeres.

Sem delongas trocou o dedo pela língua que brincava com o pequeno clitóris sem ligar para os tremores que invadia as pernas e abdome de Ino. Os dedos livres buscaram o conforto e calor do órgão que exploravam e Deidara invadiu a cavidade inundada com dois dedos sem nenhuma dificuldade

A respiração da loira era falha, quase não encontrando mais forças para para liberar os gemidos que fugiam exigentes de seus lábios. A penetração não era profunda, mas ritimada e sincronizada estimulando cada partícula da superfície de sua pele deixando a menina vários níveis mais sensível, ondas elétricas percorriam por todo seu corpo, ela arranhava as costas dele em busca de forças, ás vezes levava os dedos para brincar com o cabelo dele e gemia, não conseguia para de gemer. Era estímulo demais para um sistema só e apenas com seus toques, Ino se desmanchou.

- Ahhhh...- essa era música da loucura deles. Ele estava tão alucinado quanto ela, mas unia todas suas forças para dar todo prazer que podia para ela. Mesmo sem conhecê-la, sem saber que futuro ou consequências aquela loucura traria, havia algo a mais, algo além de qualquer compreensão que os guiava.

Ela queria retribuir a ele todo prazer que ele estava lhe dando, mas não era capaz, não tinha mais forças, temia desmaiar a qualquer momento. Ainda assim puxou o rosto do ninja para si tomando mais um beijo dele, as mãos dele voltaram a percorrer suas curvas e Ino abriu o zíper da calça dele para então tira-la em um único movimento de desespero.

- Perfeito. – perdida, jogada de qualquer jeito sob a alta grama nada lhe pareceu maia adequado que o elogio quando ele se levantou para tirar as últimas peças de roupa.

Ele pode ouvir e não escondeu a felicidade, nem o riso cheio de malícia que lhe invadiu a face antes de voltar ao corpo de sua musa, deitou-se sobre a mesma logo sentindo ela enroscar as pernas em sua cintura. Deidara brincou com seu membro na entrada da cavidade dela, depois de tudo ainda contendo seus mais insanos instintos. Aquilo não era apenas para provocar, de repente a gravidade que as consequências por seus atos poderiam ter passou por sua mente ao mirar a loira tão entregue quanto ele. Encarou Ino antes de por um fim aquela brincadeira torturante em sua entrada, como que pedindo permissão para continuar. (depois de tudo isso ele quer permissão ¬¬)

Ela sustentou o olhar com intensidade e puxou-o para dentro de si. Ele começou a movimentar-se dentro dela sem deixar de encará-la, ela pode ver os olhos azuis que a admiravam ficarem turvos de prazer.

Cada vez que os gemidos dela mudavam ele mudava a velocidade e intensidade do ato. Ele não gemia, mas sua respiração alterava de forma descontrolada, e vez ou outra não aguentava e murmurava monossílabos sem sentido algum. (eu posso jogar q os monossílabos eram "_un" _kkk) A loira jogava seu corpo contra o de Deidara com a mesma intensidade que lhe era oferecido o ato, parando por vezes para ondular o quadril, rebolando em seu ato brusco. Cada vez mais errático e sem padrão, os corpos sensíveis demais não exigiam um padrão, obedeciam apenas os gemidos e o prazer sentido.

Chegaram ao clímax juntos, em nenhum momento pensaram que eram desconhecidos, a paixão os atingiu em cheio, não sentiam vergonha um do outro. Ele escorregou para o lado e puxou-a para si, pegou sua capa e cobriu os dois, ela estava cansada demais, mas não queria que aquilo acabasse, ela já havia perdido sua virgindade com Gaara mas nunca havia sentindo com o ruivo a que sentiu com o loiro (O Gaara não tem 3 bocas ^.~) Não queria dormir nos braços dele e acordar sem ele. Mas ele parecia tão cansado quanto ela

– Descanse, un - foi tudo que ele disse, beijou sua testa com carinho, puxou- a ainda mais para si e adormeceram exaustos ali mesmo.

**Continua...**

**O capítulo foi meio sapeca... não se preocupem depois piora hihihi**

**O que vai acontecer quando Ino acordar?**

**Será que ele ainda estará lá?**

**Será que essa paixão vai resistir ao fato de que são inimigos?**

**E o Gaara coitado, será que vai ficar de corno?**

Reviews? *.*


	2. Eu te amo, isso não conta?

Queria agradecer a todos os reviews, demoro um pouco para responde-los, mas leio todinhos, muito obrigada pelos elogios e críticas tb são bem-vindas (quando nos ajudam a melhorar)

A LEGENDA AQUELA:

-- bla bla bla – fala

" bla bla bla" pensamento

( bla bla bla) comentário da autora (eu mesma)

BOA LEITURA

Capítulo 2 – Mas eu te amo, isso não conta?

Ino sentiu-se despertar mas ainda não abria os olhos, começou a lembrar da última coisa que fez antes de adormecer "será que foi real? Parecia um sonho..." pensava ainda de olhos fechados, sentiu uma brisa fria e puxou mais para si o tecido que a cobria e mesmo sonolenta pode sentir o cheiro dele "não foi um sonho, ele está aqui.."seu coração se encheu de felicidade e calmamente decidiu abrir os olhos, sua decepção foi enorme quando viu que tinha se enganado, pois seu amante não se encontrava ali, procurou e descobriu que o cheiro que sentia vinha de uma capa preta que a cobria "deixou sua capa comigo, pode ser que venha buscar ela de volta" pegou no tecido e cheirou-o profundamente para que a lembrança dele fosse mais viva em sua memória, ela ainda não reparou nas nuvens vermelhas da capa (se é que tem como).

Então lembrou-se de que estava nua e foi em busca de suas roupas, acabou por encontrá-las dobradas ao lado de um bilhete e um belo lírio amarelo. Não tinha nenhum nome sobre o papel dobrado, mas era óbvio que era pra ela.

Flash Back on:

Deidara acordou, admirou a mulher que dormia em seus braços, ela estava com uma fisionomia tão tranquila que ele não teve coragem de acordá-la. Queria ficar ali com ela, ver ela acordar e ter certeza de ele, seria a primeira visão dela ao despertar, queria perguntar o nome da ninja que com apenas um olhar o levou àquela loucura toda e também dizer a ela que ela exala à flores, mas o tempo era seu inimigo no momento, ele tinha ordens a cumprir pela Akatsuki e o tempo que ficara ali com ela já o atrasara muito, se ficasse mais certamente não alcançaria seu alvo.

Então levantou-se com cuidado e vestiu-se, faltava apenas a capa "kuso, não posso aparecer na sede sem a capa, um ou terei problemas para me explicar, mas também não posso deixá-la nua ali un"-- kuso, deixa pra la um -- ia embora quando Ino gemeu alguma coisa que ele não compreendeu, olhou para ela, não podia querer se enganar, o que sentia por ela tinha nome, era paixão, não podia ir embora assim e deixar ela sem nenhuma explicação.

E fez algo que nem ele soube explicar depois, pegou todas as roupas dela e dobrou uma a uma, enquanto lembrava de como havia tirado cada uma delas do corpo da loira algum tempo antes. Pegou um pedaço de papel qualquer que carregava e pôs-se a escrever:

"Me desculpe por deixá-la sozinha assim,un, foi preciso.  
Deixei minha capa da organização com você, mas precisarei dela de volta  
Espero que ela não te traga nenhum problema, un  
Gostaria de dizer que você é a kunoichi mais bela que ja conheci, un e também que, pelo menos por minha parte, o que aconteceu entre nós não foi loucura, nem um erro, mas foi algo especial e impressionante, que jamais irei esquecer. Até mesmo porque quero vê-la novamente, un.

Deidara"

Dobrou o papel e deixou próximo às roupas dela junto a uma flor belíssima que havia encontrado por ali e partiu.

Flesh Back off

Ino leu aquelas palavras (ela ja se vestiu) e várias perguntas surgira em sua mente " então ele se chama Deidara e pertence a uma organização, mas que organização? Porque me traria problemas? Ele gostou do nosso encontro nada comum pelo o que aconteceu ou será que ele gostou de mim?" Pegou a flor e prendeu-a em seu cabelo e viajou lembrando de tudo que vivera com Deidara, ela sorria abobalhada perdida em pensamentos até que se lembrou novamente daquela capa – Que organização é essa pra essa capa ser tão importante e ainda assim me trazer problema?-- falou pro nada e buscou a capa com o olhar.

Todas as lembranças boas de Ino do acontecimento daquele dia sumiram, ela finalmente reparou nos detalhes vermelhos daquela roupa. Ela nunca havia encontrado um Akatsuki antes, mas assim como todos os ninjas, já tinha sido alertada da tradicional capa preta com nuvens vermelhas que eles usavam.

- Como pude ter sido tão burra? Um detalhe tão grande e eu não vi? Por que? Por que? -- ela falava e chorava para a mata que a cercava. Ela sentiu raiva, teve vontade de gritar, de botar fogo naquela maldita capa, queimar a única prova de que aquilo aconteceu, mas não pode, algo era mais forte. O bilhete que estava em suas mãos agora estava todo amassado, ela arrancou a flor do cabelo e a jogou com força no chão -- Como pude me entregar tão facilmente para um assassino rank S inimigo da minha própria vila?-- caiu ao lado da flor -- E porque mesmo sabendo que é errado e proibido eu quero encontrá-lo de novo?-- tomou a flor para si novamente e colocou no decote de seu colete, acalmou-se e foi em direção de sua vila com aquela capa horrível nos braços.

Quando chegou perto de Konoha, virou a capa do avesso e dobrou-a de forma que ela pode colocar a peça entre suas costas e a mochila, fazendo com que pudesse passar pelos portões sem problemas, uma vez dentro da vila ela foi direto pra a casa onde morava sozinha e tratou de esconder logo aquela coisa, dali foi direto para o escritório da Hokage contar que sua ida a Suna foi em vão (foi?) pois Gaara não estava na vila e provavelmente teria que voltar la quando ele estivesse, aproveitou a desculpa que estava esgotada demais com os últimos dias de compromisso com o kazekage e pediu uns dias de folga. Tsunade ficou com pena dela aceitou o pedido da loira.

De volta em casa Ino tomou um banho quente e relaxante, fez um chá e ficou pensando em vários motivos para não poder se apaixonar por aquele loiro, pensou em Gaara "mas eu ja vo terminar com ele mesmo, que diferença faz, se ele estivesse em Suna, eu ja estaria solteira quando aconteceu". Pensava em quantas vidas aquelas mãos que a alisara tão delicadamente e lhe proporcionara tanto prazer ja haviam tirado. A lua ja brilhava imponente no céu sem estrelas e ela deveria dormir, mas não tinha sono.

Resolveu sair e andar, não importava se ja estava tarde, ela apenas queria levar seus pensamentos para longe de Deidara, que loiro irritante, mesmo por que, não importa o que ela sente em seu coração, esse amor é proibido, ele é um Akatsuki e ela uma ninja da elite de Konoha, ela deu duro pra chegar até ali e não jogaria tudo for a por uma aventura.

Caminhava distraída olhando apenas para a lua – Kuso, lua crescente, até isso agora pra me irritar-- resmungou pro nada.

-- Não devia andar sozinha pela rua em plena madrugada, un

Ela não baixou o olhar do céu, não precisava ver a face daquele homem para saber quem era e também não queria olhar para ele, pois isso deixaria as coisas mais difíceis.-- Como entrou na vila sem que te vissem?-- limitou-se a perguntar

--Tenho meus meios, un. Você fica ainda mais bonita com a luz da lua refletida em seus olhos, um

--Akatsuki--ela falou com voz determinada (só por fora)-- Você invadiu a vila de Konoha, como ninja meu dever é capturá-lo e levá-lo a minha hokage-- posicionou-se para o ataque.

Aquilo doeu em Deidara, ela havia se arrependido do que fizeram quando reparou que ele era um criminoso-- Eu só vim aqui para encontrar com você, un-- ele era sincero, e também se posicionou mas não a atacaria, apenas se defenderia.-- Por que está fazendo isso, un?

Ela não respondeu, havia se feito essa mesma pergunta o dia todo, mas não sabia a resposta, na falta do que falar, atacou. Começaram ali uma luta em que Ino só tinha o que perder, pois se ganhasse, perderia o homem que fez o amor acender em seu coração, era o correto mas ela seria infeliz e se perdesse e se rendesse àquela loucura poderia perder tudo aquilo que batalhou para conseguir. Ela disparou contra ele com toda força dando chutes e socos, ele apenas os desviava com facilidade, não fez nenhuma explosão, não iria machucá-la. Foi se desviando até que a loira deu uma brecha e ele segurou um dos braços dela, puxou-a para si e fez ela olhar fundo no olho dele pela primeira vez naquele encontro-- Por que está fazendo isso, un?-- perguntou novamente.

Ele viu o olho dela lacrimejar, mas ela não aderiu às lágrimas, disparou um soco nele com a mão que ainda estava solta, mas ele segurou esse braço também-- Não vou soltá-la até me responder un.

-- Você é um assassino da Akatsuki, eu sou uma ninja de elite de Konoha, isso é errado-- falou vencida

-- Pode ser un, mas será que por isso não mereço um pouco de felicidade? Você nunca fez uma escolha que pareceu ser errada aos olhos de alguém un?

Ela baixou o olhar, sentiu pena dele, da forma como ele falou-- Eu nem conheço você, como eu posso querer me arriscar tanto com alguém que não conheço.

-- É por isso que estamos nós dois aqui un, queremos nos conhecer, não é un.

Ela baixou a cabeça, pela primeira vez deixou as lágrimas rolarem involuntárias por seu rosto. -- Não.

-- Por que un?-- ele insistiu-- eu sei que você sentiu a mesma coisa que eu, por que vai abandonar isso un? Olhe pra mim, un. Eu te amo, isso não vale nada pra você?

É claro que valia, é claro que Ino sentia algo pelo loiro. Ela se deu por vencida, olhou para ele e o encarou ainda chorando-- Eu tenho medo de amar você, medo do pode acontecer se alguém descobrir, medo de chegar na vila um dia e ouvir que você matou um dos meus amigos ou de saber que você não voltou vivo de uma missão por sua organização, medo de onde essa história pode acabar. – A resposta dela era tão sincera que surpreendeu até ela mesma. Deidara sorriu e a abraçou.

-- Eu prometo um, prometo que farei de tudo para não magoar você, un, apenas deixe eu te conhecer e te amar.

**Continua...  
Mas hoje terminamos por aqui..  
Será que eles vão pra frente??  
Não podemos nos esquecer do Gaara, né será que ele vai aceitar numa boa fim do namoro?? Se é q o namoro vai mesmo ter um fim...¬¬**

**Bjks**

**COMENTEM PLSSSS**


	3. Para Mim Não da Mais

Olha eu aqui dnvo...

Então capítulo 2 XD

Mto obrigada por todos os reviews AMEI

Hentai no próximo cap ^.~

LEGENDA:

-- fala –

"pensamento"

(intromissão da autora sem noção)

Bom, no outro canal onde eu postei essa fic, recebi alguns xingamentos por fazer o Gaara de corno... então...

Capítulo 3 – Para mim não da mais

BOA LEITURA

Foram até a casa de Ino para que Deidara pegasse sua capa, eles caminhavam tranquilos pelas ruas pois sabiam que não encontrariam ninguém naquele horário. Caminhavam em silêncio, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos, tontos por tudo que estava acontecendo. Ela ainda não havia falado nada desde a última declaração dele. Chegaram na casa dela, ele esperou na sala até ela voltar com sua capa.

--Pronto-- entregou a ele -- aqui está, pode ir embora.

-- É assim un?-- pegou a capa da mão dela-- Vais continuar fingindo que não me quer perto de ti, un?

-- Não estou fingindo nada!!-- ela começou a se alterar

--Por que tem que ser tão difícil, un??-- gritou puxando ela para si pelos ombros, deixando-a a poucos centímetros de sua face.

-- Deixa eu te explicar mais uma vez-- disse tentando, em vão, se soltar-- Eu sou uma ninja dessa vila, pertenço a um clã muito respeitado e você é meu inimigo. Não é uma questão de querer ficar com vc ou não, eu simplesmente não vou fazer isso porque seria uma traição à minha vila, não que isso pra você signifique algo.-- Foi grossa e fria, mesmo que aquilo lhe doesse por dentro.

Aquilo realmente o atingiu, dizer aquelas palavras foi golpe baixo, ele baixou a cabeça-- Se é isso que deseja un, então vou indo, não quero te causar problemas, mas não vou me desculpar pelo que aconteceu porque acho que não foi um erro um -- Selou seus lábios nos dela antes que ela pudesse reagir, seria o último beijo e sumiu como num passe de mágica.

.....

Ino estava admirando a vitrine da floricultura, ela estava aproveitando a folga que a Hokage lhe dera para passar mais tempo ali, gostava de ficar no meio das flores pois lhe trazia paz. "Paz??" Ino fechou os olhos, ela não estava conseguindo encontrar a paz em si. Voltou para loja e sentou em um banquinho em frente alguns lírios amarelos e deixou-se perder em lembranças.

Ja se passaram duas semanas desde o dia em que encontrara Deidara em sua casa, nos primeiros dias tentou se conformar que estava fazendo a coisa certa, depois passou a se odiar pela decisão que tomara, depois entrou em depressão por ter deixado aquele homem sair de sua casa, depois sentiu raiva achando que deveria ter entregado o criminoso as autoridades e por fim estava se achando um lixo por não ser capaz de controlar suas emoções. Contudo, em duas semanas não teve um dia que não pensava naquele homem, que não desejara aquele homem, que não sonhava com a tarde de amor que tiveram. No mais profundo do seu íntimo Ino queria encontrar Deidara novamente, mas era tarde demais, ela mesma o tinha expulsado de sua vida, ela fez uma escolha e agora tinha que se acostumar com a situação. Suspirou.

-- Gostaria de ter o poder do clã Yamanaka pra poder ver o que se passa em sua mente agora.-- Ino estava tão distraída que nem percebeu o sininho da porta acusando a entrada de alguém no local.

-- Hum? eu... Ga..Gaara- kun-- o que faz aqui?-- perguntou atordoada.

--Bom, confesso que essa não era bem a recepção que eu esperava-- disse se abaixando pra ficar na altura dela-- mas como não avisei que vinha-- levou as duas mãos ao rosto dela e a beijou.

Ino não sabia se correspondia ou não, afinal ja tinha decidido que iria por um fim naquela relação, em fim, por motivos que até ela desconhece, correspondeu ao beijo do ruivo, abriu a boca dando passagem à língua dele permitindo-se experimentar a boca dele também com a sua. No começo tudo bem afinal, ela tinha que admitir que mesmo que estava prestes a terminar com ele o beijo dele era muito bom, sempre foi bom amante também embora ela nunca tivesse sentido com ele o mesmo que sentiu com Deidara. DEIDARA. Por que tinha que pensar nele até ali? Abriu os olhos com o intuito de ver quem estava beijando e esquecer o outro, mas como num passe de mágica, ela não viu o rubro do cabelo do namorado mas sim uma cabeleira loira como a sua e nem a pele alva e branca de Gaara mas o tom levemente bronzeado de Deidara em sua frente. Uma lágrima correu solitária por seu rosto, fechou os olhos e intensificou o beijo depositando ali toda a paixão e saudade que sentia pelo loiro.

-- Também estou com saudade Ino, mas aqui é seu local de trabalho-- ela ainda mantinha os olhos fechados mas abriu rapidamente quando ouviu a voz do kazekage.

"Estou ficando louca". -- Gaara..-- era clara a decepção dela, mas o motivo só ela saberia-- Que bom que está aqui, quero muito falar com você. Escuta, daqui um pouco ja é hora de fechar aqui, o que acha de me encontrar daqui a 20 minutos no campo de treinamento 4?

-- Certo, eu preciso mesmo passar na torre da Hokage, ainda não fui la desde que botei o pé em Konoha.-- falou do jeito tradicional dele.

Assim que ele saiu da loja Ino levou as duas mãos a face e deu um suspiro pesado—O que fez comigo Deidara? E agora, como vou terminar tudo com ele após tê-lo beijado tão apaixonadamente?-- começou a fechar a loja bem devagar, tentava adiar o encontro afim de pensar num texto pra dizer a ele. Pensou, pensou, pensou... nada, já estava atrasada, tinha que ir e improvisar.

...........

-- Desculpe, te fiz esperar muito? É que chegou um cliente em cima da hora—mentiu

-- Tudo bem. O que queria falar?

-- Bem, na verdade eu tinha ido a Suna duas semanas atrás pra te falar isso mas você não estava la.-- Tinha que começar por algum lugar.

-- Sim Temari me avisou, por isso vim sem avisar.

-- É.. bom.. sabe Gaara-- "como eu falo isso?"

-- Está tudo bem Ino?-- ele nunca altera o tom de voz nem colocava emoção alguma nela.

-- Sim... e não-- "como isso é difícil"-- é complicado encontrar as palavras certas pro que vou dizer, talvez estas nem existam, bom, o fato é que não posso mais levar esse relacionamento adiante-- falou e logo buscou os olhos dele a fim de lê-los.

-- Como assim Ino? O que está dizendo?-- disse se aproximando dela

-- Estou dizendo que acabou Gaara-- falou séria

-- Mas por que? Estávamos indo tão bem.-- estava incrédulo, porém ainda falava na mesma voz-- Não entendo.

-- Talvez só você estive indo bem por todo esse tempo, desculpe Gaara, não sei se sou eu, se é a distância ou se simplesmente não era pra ser, mas o que eu sentia por você não existe mais.

-- Como não Ino? Você sempre disse que me amava, onde ficou tudo que passamos?

-- Eu não sei mais se aquilo realmente foi amor ou uma atração muito forte que com o tempo acabou-- disse observando duas finas lágrimas que caiam no rosto dele sem que ele as expressasse.-- E o que passamos com certeza ficará na memória como uma lembrança agradável, uma hitória com começo, meio e fim.

-- Mas e aquele beijo que me destes a pouco tempo atrás, o que foi aquilo Ino? Eu sei que senti paixão nele, ou vai me dizer que foi uma só uma despedida pra você? Apenas mais uma lembrança.-- ironizou a última frase.

" Afff, ele tinha que botar aquele beijo no meio??? Kuso, e agora, falo a verdade e ele me mata ou minto e aí ele pode pensar que no fundo eu possa ter desejado aquele beijo??? ahhh, Kami-sama me aguarde que provavelmente hoje eu vou morrer"-- Gaara, eu realmente espero que me perdoe, nunca foi minha intensão magoar você, não quero que pense que existe outro porque no momento não existe, mas não era em você em quem eu pensava naquele momento.

Ino olhou para baixo e fechou os olhos, estava esperando ouvir algum desaforo ou sentir a areia envolvendo seu corpo para matá-la a mando do ninja do deserto ou até mesmo uma agressão física (ja que são dois ninjas neh), mas tudo que sentiu foi uma brisa e quando olhou para frente percebeu que ele apenas tinha se desfeito em grãos de areia e sumido dali. Ela apenas suspirou aliviada e ao invés de sumir, resolveu caminha rum pouco e admirar as estrelas que timidamente começavam a aparecer. Mal sabia ela que toda sua conversa com Gaara foi testemunhada por alguém.

Não vou fazer suspense, é claro que era o Deidara que tava ali. Assim como a Ino ele não conseguiu para de pensar nos momentos de amor que compartilharam por todo esse tempo, foi para sede da Akatsuki na noite em que foi rejeitado, mas não dormia, não comia, não se sentia mais inspirado para sua arte explosiva nem se irritar com Tobi ele se irritava, estava alheio a tudo e a todos, até o dia em que Pain apareceu e disse que queria informações super secretas da vila da folha, era pro Itachi ir ja que ele conhecia a vila melhor mas o fato de todos por la o conhecerem muito bem fez o moreno recusar a missão, então o líder perguntou quem estava disposto a ir (que líder molenga) e é claro Deidara logo se antecipou, mas também pediu para ir sozinho pois ja que as informações eram super secretas ele precisaria pesquisar, estudar, planejar e levaria muito tempo para executar a missão, pelo menos uns 4 meses, e ele faria isso bem melhor sozinho.

No entanto desde que chegou na vila, a única coisa que ele pesquisava e estudava era Ino, estava sempre por perto, ás vezes a espiava dormir, arrumar a vitrine da loja ou quando ela passeava ou treinava. Percebeu que ela estava sempre aérea, desligada, havia presenciado algumas crises mudas e solitárias de choro dela que o faziam quase perder a pose e aparecer na casa dela para abraçá-la e tentar convencer novamente aquela kunoichi que a amava.

Hoje porém, admirava sua amada em frente a loja de flores, ela estava do lado de fora admirando a vitrine, ficou parada ali por algum tempo e entrou na loja, ele ainda ficou ali mais um tempo, ia embora quando viu uma fisionomia conhecida entrar na loja. Parou e voltou, sabia que conhecia aqueles cabelos vermelhos de algum lugar, forçou mais a vista mas pouco via do que acontecia dentro da loja, mas parecia que estavam se beijando "não pode" foi seu único pensamento e sem pensar resolveu chegar mais perto, estava quase conseguindo ver o que se passava quando esbarrou em uma menina de cabelos negros e compridos com olhos perolados (sim era a Hinata) e ambos cairam com tudo no chão, ele logo se levantou sem dar atenção para ela (ele tava sem capa, é claro, afinal foi mandado para missão de investigação) mas nesse momento via a figura masculina sair da loja "mas esse é o kasekage de Suna, o que fazia ali se saiu da loja sem levar nenhuma flor??" voltou para onde estava e esperou até Ino sair da loja para poder seguí-la. Quando ela chegou em seu destino, o campo de treinamento, se escondeu em uma árvore e assistiu tudo.

Deidara's POV

Então ela era namorada do kasekage que levei para morte e que aquela velha trouxe de volta a vida? Ela foi a Suna a duas semanas para terminar o namoro, ele não estava, então ela voltou, esse provavelmente foi o dia em que nos encontramos, un. Riu da ironia que era amar a namorada, agora ex daquele cara, mas parou quase de imediato quando pensou o que Ino acharia disso se soubesse que era o homem que havia levado o Sabaku para morte " Tenho medo de um dia voltar para vila e ouvir que você matou algum amigo meu" lembrou das palavras dela. Definitivamente ela não deve saber, pelo menos não ainda. Ela e o ruivo realmente haviam se beijado na floricultura, mas ela disse que não pensava nele enquanto fazia isso, será que.... seu olhos brilharam. -- Ino-- disse em meio a um sorriso.

Desceu da árvore em um pulo e correu atrás dela, ele foi as cegas, não sabia que caminho ela tinha tomado mas podia sentir um pouco chakra dela e tentou seguir. Gastou alguns minutos até perceber a o rastro o levava para fora da vila, continuou e após 40 minutos ouviu o som de uma cachoeira e logo chegou a um lugar por onde passava um riu, que tinha suas extremidades separadas por duas imponentes estátuas, estava no vale do e ela estava deitada sobre os cotovelos no alto de uma delas, aparentemente olhando as estrelas que agora ja brilhavam um pouco mais intensas no céu. Foi até ela, arriscaria novamente.

......

Aquele lugar não significava muita coisa para ela, foi até ali simplesmente porque seus pés a levaram, mesmo assim resolveu ficar ali e admirar a noite, pensando em tudo que disse ao Gaara e na maluquice que foi ver Deidara enquanto beijava o ruivo, nem sentiu a presença do homem atrás de si.

-- Gostaria de saber o que você tanto pensa pra estar sempre tão distraída, un-- disse se sentando ao lado dela

Ela nem olhou pro lado, aquele un dito de forma tão sexy denuncia a identidade do homem-- Nem queira saber-- Não conteve um sorriso.

-- Eu ja disse que ficas linda com a luz da lua refletida em você un?-- falou baixo olhando fixo para ela, ela não se conteve e o encarou também mas logo desviou o olhar, sabia que se olhasse muito nos olhos dele não responderia por seus atos. Ao desviar o olhar reparou na forma que o loiro estava vestido.

-- Perdeu sua capa novamente? Ou a deixou com alguém pelo caminho?-- alfinetou para tentar esconder a felicidade que sentia de ve-lo ali.

--Betsu ni. Ela está bem guardada no meu acampamento. Achei que você não gostava dela un, ou no fundo um, teme que eu a tenha deixado cobrindo o belo corpo de uma outra kunoichi?

-- Sou na-- falou corando muito, na verdade morria de medo que ele a tivesse esquecido.

-- Não esqueci você um -- disse como se pudesse ler os pensamentos dela-- Na verdade não sei por que essa reação ciumenta vinda de você un, já que foi você quem me expulsou de sua vida antes mesmo de eu entrar nela direito um

-- Onde está querendo chegar?

-- No ponto onde parei da outra vez un, Ino, me deixe te conhecer, me deixe te amar e o mais importante un, me deixe mostrar pra você que por baixo da capa do assassino existe um homem com coração un.

-- ....-- silêncio aos ouvidos dele, um turbilhão de pensamentos na cabeça dela.

-- Un então Ino un, o que me diz?

Yo mina

Por hj ja eras..

Mas continuaremos de onde paramos

Há uma chance de no próximo capítulo ter hentai \o/

Mas isso vai depender do meu humor ^^

Dewa, podem começar a me deixar de bom humor deixando coments

COMENTEM ONEGAI


	4. A Ascenção do Amor

HENTAIIIIII

LEGENDA AQUELA

-- bla bla – fala

" bla bla" pnsamento

(bla bla) euziha me metendo

CAPÍTULO 4-- A Ascensão do amor!!!

Ela não respondeu. Queria mas suas emoções a estavam a confundindo novamente. Suspirou. A verdade era uma e era inegável, se ficar com ele era ruim para ela, viver sem ele era pior ainda, fazer o que, agente não manda no coração, não escolhe por quem se apaixonar.

-- Você nunca vai deixar a Akatsuki, não é mesmo?-- Resolveu começar pelo começo das coisas que a incomodava

-- Eu não posso, un, acredite eu não entrei por vontade própria mas também não posso sair un. Olhe-- estendeu a mão para ela-- Esse anel só vai sair do meu dedo quando eu morrer un, ele faz parte do poder da Akatsuki, se eu fugir o líder vem atrás de mim pelo anel, un

Ino tentou tirar o anel do dedo dele mas não conseguiu, sentiu como se estivesse puxando a própria pele do rapaz, por fim, desistiu.

-- Eu não quero e nem vou abandonar minha vila para ir para uma organização criminosa (como as pessoas mudam de uma fic pra outra, um kkk)

-- Eu te entendo e não vou cobrar isso de você, un

-- Entende é?

-- Você escolheu ser uma ninja un, significa que o que você mais ama é sua vila. Entendendo porque Konoha é para você, provavelmente a mesma coisa que a arte é para mim, un

-- Arte?-- ela se surpreendia cada vez mais com o loiro

-- Un? Ainda não te mostrei un?-- disse mostrando as palmas das mãos para ela

-- Essas boquinhas eu ja conheci-- disse um pouco vermelha-- mas não sei ao certo se o trabalho que elas realizaram em mim pode ser classificado como arte-- ele riu malicioso

-- Então ainda se recorda da nossa tarde juntos un?

-- É bem difícil esquecer o estrago que 3 bocas fazem à sanidade de uma pessoa.

Foi a vez dele assumir o tom rubro no rosto – gomen, un

-- Eu não estava reclamando.

-- Veja un-- passou a mão por uma bolsinha, esculpiu 3 pequenas borboletas, com um movimento de dedos ( selo) as fez voar entre os dois.

-- Não é que você é um artista mesmo

-- Espere un, isso ainda não é arte-- levou as borboletas para longe deles-- KATSU-- elas explodiram-- ISSO é arte un-- disse com olhos brilhando

--É?-- o olhou confusa

-- É claro un-- emburrado-- Arte está em tudo aquilo que existe e que instantaneamente pode deixar de existir, un, porque tudo que é efêm...

-- Ta, ta, ta, se você diz que é, é e pronto, eu não vou discutir com você-- disse sacudindo as mãos para fazê-lo parar de falar.

Ele bufou e olhou para ela, era a primeira vez que estavam conversando, sem que ela lhe jogasse um monte de motivos éticos e heróicos para não ficarem juntos. Não ia discutir com ela por não ter visão artística, pelo menos não hoje, hoje queria aproveitar a brecha que ela estava lhe dando.

-- O que está olhando?

-- Você, como sempre, un

-- Você não pode sair da Akatsuki, mas seu líder não liga de você ficar fora, longe do esconderijo de vocês-- Continuou a questionar coisas que precisava saber.

-- Ele é bastante ocupado un, da pra jogar com ele, pedir pra sair em missão particular un, às vezes ele demora pra perceber que um membro ou outro ja ta fora a um tempo e assim vai indo un, desde que agente cumpra as missões que ele pede e não suma de vez fica tudo bem, un

-- E por qual desses motivos está aqui hoje?

-- Un, acho que você não vai sair por aí comentando que conversou comigo un, então vou te contar. Eu era pra estar pesquisando algumas coisas pro líder, mas estou usando o tempo que tenho por aqui para uma missão pessoal un, quando ele começar a ficar brabo com a minha demora eu faço a missão.

-- Missão pra Akatsuki por aqui? Envolve Konoha?

-- Ino un, se não quer meter a Akatsuki entre nós dois, não pergunte coisas da ordem, un

-- Ta certo. Missão pessoal?

-- É, eu não resisti a tentação de aproveitar a proximidade de Konoha pra dar uma espiada numa kunoichi que conheci um tempo atrás un, tentar dizer mais uma vez pra ela que a amo e que as semanas que fiquei sem ver ela, depois que ela me expulsou da casa dela un, só serviram pra eu ter certeza do que sinto por ela, un

-- E como está sua missão?-- entrou no jogo dele

-- Em andamento, un-- sorriu. Ele fazia muito isso.

-- Já encontrou sua kunoichi?-- mergulhando no sorriso dele, Deidara podia até ser um assassino, mas tinha cara e jeito de moleque...

-- Já un

-- Já disse o que queria pra ela

-- Já, un

-- Então o que falta para completar sua missão?

-- Saber se dessa vez ela me aceita um e deixa eu entrar na vida dela

-- E como pretende fazer isso se ela é uma kunoiche e você um nuke-nin?

-- Ainda não sei un, como, só o tempo vai dizer, mas se ela estiver comigo eu encontro um jeito un, invento umas missões, levo mais tempo pra completar outras, talvez ela não se importe em sair da vila dela algumas noites pra me ver... O que você acha un? Acha que ela aceita?

-- Hum.. pode ser que ela aceite se sentir que ama você também-- disse quase corando, se levantou e virou, ficando sentada de frente para ele.

-- un... -- gruniu aguardando a resposta, depositando suas mãos um pouco a cima dos joelhos dela

--...-- ela só riu, as bocas nas mãos dele causavam uma sensação engraçada mesmo quando estavam fechadas, ele estava lindo, olhando- a com expectativa claramente expressa nos olhos-- eu amo você-- disse com a voz fraca. Um sorriso apareceu no rosto dele.

-- Eu não ouvi bem-- disse aproximando seu rosto do dela

-- Aishiteru-- ela repetiu.

-- Aishiteru mo-- e seguiu o caminho da boca dela. Beijou primeiro o lábio inferior, depois o superior para então selar a boca dela, encontrou passagem para sua língua sem nenhuma objeção.

A quantos dias sonhava com aquele beijo, o gosto da boca dela era único, a língua quente dela explorava sua boca delicadamente o que fazia seu desejo por ela aumentar. O beijo dela aliado à saudade que sentia já era o suficiente para deixá-lo num estado crítico de necessidade pelo corpo dela.

Ela estava no paraíso, ali de frente para ele, podendo senti-lo seu novamente. Podendo assumir para si mesma e para ele também que seria dele do jeito que fosse. Sentiu a mão dele se movendo, arrastando-se por sua perna com a já conhecia boquinha experimentando o sabor de sua pele, deixando uma fina camada de saliva por onde passava.

-- Vem cá, un-- ele disse do nada e se levantou.

Ela o seguiu até uma pequena caverna que tinha ali. Tomou a mão dela, entrelaçando seus dedos e a trouxe para si, enroscando o outro braço em sua cintura( tipo aquela posição de quando se dança, sacas). Ele se escorou na parede rochosa, levou o dorso da mão dela a boca e começou e distribuir beijos, enquanto a outra mão pousava sobre uma das nádegas dela, os muitos beijos passavam por seu braço, subiram até o ombro, ficaram mais intensos deixando sinais roxos por onde passavam, chegaram ao pescoço e se transformaram em mordidas. Ino apenas deixava ele usufruir de seu corpo aproveitando cada sensação que ele lhe provocava. Sem se desgrudar do pescoço dela inverteu a situação e a colocou contra a parede, ergueu o braço dela até a altura da cabeça e a beijou, em seguida soltou a mão dela que deixou seu braço cair sobre os ombros dele agarrando-se ao pescoço, aprofundou o beijo.

Ela parecia ter acordado de um transe profundo quando sentiu seu braço caindo, o puxou para si, queria sentir seu corpo colado ao dele, mas ainda não estava do jeito que queria, algo estava atrapalhando, eram aqueles panos todos, por que estavam vestidos afinal? Interrompeu o beijo e o afastou um pouco, levou as mãos a barra da camisa, camiseta, telinha e seja lá o que mais que ele usa quando está sem capa de uma vez só erguendo-os com pressa, a medida que via o abdome dele aparecendo passou a marcar cada músculo com um roxinho, conseqüência dos chupões e mordidas que ela não se preocupava em ter delicadeza ao distribuí-los. Ele ergueu os braços em resposta à iniciativa dela, para facilitar a ação. Quando ela terminou a tarefa, seus rostos estavam bem próximos.

-- Está com pressa, un-- ela fez que sim com a cabeça

-- Muito tempo longe de você

-- Isso é dependência, un

-- É sim, dependência de teus beijos,-- um selinho-- de teu gosto,-- o beijou-- de teu toque,-- se prensou nele novamente-- de teu calor,-- puxou as mãos dele para seu corpo-- de teu corpo-- ele a beijou e ela inverteu as posições novamente, deixando ele contra a parede.

As mãos de Deidara subiram pela cintura dela e alcançaram o zíper do top roxo que ela costumava usar, a peça a foi tirada com extrema facilidade e agora ele tinha acesso aos seios dela e ela não fazia nenhuma objeção em deixá-los aos cuidados dele e de suas queridas boquinhas. O beijo foi interrompido por um gemido de Ino que era de puro prazer, mas intimamente também tinha ar de protesto, da primeira vez que fizeram amor, ela foi completamente alisada pelo loiro, dessa vez ela queria poder dar as cartas também.

Afastou o corpo do dele, que no susto abriu os olhos temendo não estar a agradando, mas ao fazer isso se deparou com um sorriso malicioso dela. Antes que ele pudesse reclamar de alguma coisa Ino tratou de voltar a beijar pescoço dele, gostava da maneira como os músculos dele se contraíam quando ela fazia isso, enquanto deixava sua marca na pele do rapaz suas mãos se ocupavam em abrir a calça dele. Assim que conseguiu, usou as mesmas para tirara-las de seu corpo e começou a descer os beijos e suas mãos a descer o restava de roupa nele. Ela percorria o mesmo caminho que fizera antes, renovando os roxos deixados nos músculos dele

Ele apenas se deixava apreciar o que era oferecido por ela, ela estava marcando seu corpo todo como se estivesse demarcando território, como que se cada roxo fosse uma assinatura que deixava muito claro que o corpo dele pertencia a ela. Sentiu os lábios quentes envolverem seu membro rijo

-- Hummm.. -- não segurou o gemido

Ino lambeu o pênis da base à cabeça e depois o envolveu com uma leve sucção foi tirando o órgão da boca delicadamente, parou na cabeça e fez pressão na glande. Em seguida levou a mão ao membro, mão e boca deslizavam fazendo movimentos de vem e vai consecutivos, ela se contentava ao ouvir as exclamações de prazer dele.

-- Ahhhh...un-- Deidara passou as mãos pelos cabelos, depois as pousou atrás da nuca trazendo os cotovelos pra frente, jogou a cabeça pra trás—Inooo un-- depois de algum tempo ele não segurou e ela engoliu tudo

Ele a levantou pelos ombros e a virou de costas para si, sua boca deu atenção a orelha e ao pescoço dela, as mãos foram descendo pelo corpo, brincaram um pouco mais com seus seios e escorregaram por sua barriga de uma forma que a fez arrepiar, ele puxou a fivelinha que prendia a jardineira roxa dela ao short com tal brutalidade que a peça quebrou, alisou as curvar externas do abdome dela de uma forma que suas mãos entrarem pelo interior do short, seus dedos fizeram a mão passar pela calcinha também e em outro movimento brusco desceu as peças. A boca ocupada com o pescoço subiu até a orelha.

-- Geme pra mim, un-- pediu com voz calma e voltou pro pescoço, e Ino começou a receber um tratamento que ja conhecia das mãos dele que a abraçavam por trás e acariciavam sua parte íntima.

Não era nem por ele ter pedido mas ela dava início a uma série de gemidinhos que começaram tímidos mas que mudaram a medida que a intensidade de seu prazer aumentava. Era uma mistura de dedos, língua e saliva que a estavam deixando louca, involuntariamente, seu corpo queria se conrtocer, mas o braço livre dele a mantinha firme, presa a ele. Ela ergueu os braços e agarrou o pescoço do homem atrás de si

-- Deidara, eu quero ser sua, agora

Ele a conduziu até uma elevação rochosa e escorou Ino ali. Ainda às costas dela fez com que se inclinasse sobre o rochedo, começou a passar seu membro novamente rijo pela pele macia de suas nádegas, fez com que inclinasse um pouco mais, passeou com seu órgão até chegar à altura ao início da coxa dela, voltou e posicionou-se na entrada da cavidade úmida de desejo.

-- É isso que você quer, un-- ela respondeu com um gemido. Ele fez que ia adentrar o corpo dela mas não o fez

-- É isso que você quer un?

-- Hai-- disse manhosa

E ele a invadiu, arrancando dela um " Ahhh" de contentamento, que com o passar do tempo foram gerando outros "ahhh s" de puro prazer que faziam as vozes deles ecoarem dentro da caverna. Ele se inclinou sobre o corpo dela a procura de mais contato de pele mas manteve o mesmo ritmo, tinha esperado tanto tempo para estar com ela novamente, não queria que a noite terminasse tão cedo.

Ele se retirou de dentro dela e a virou para si, antes que ela pudesse falar algo ele já estava se deitando no chão e a conduzindo pelas mãos para que se acomodasse sobre ele. Ino entendeu o recado e logo se fez preenchida novamente, logo podia ver o prazer estampado na face dele, mas não por muito tempo, pois fechou seus olhos e jogou a cabeça pra trás, iria por mais velocidade em suas investidas.

Logo, Deidara passou as mãos pelo quadril dela, não aguentaria muito tempo mais. Subiu as mãos para as costas dela e a fez inclinar sobre si, agarrou-se nela com força, deixando- a imóvel, começou a se mover sob ela com bastante velocidade. Sentiu o corpo dela se contraindo e os músculos internos de sua vagina envolvendo seu penes, aumentando seu prazer, gozou logo em seguida.

Ino levou um tempo até sair da posição em que estava, deu um beijo rápido nele e se acomodou ao seu lado no aconchego de seu abraço. Ele brincava com os dedos de sua mão, entrelaçando-se a eles e encarando divertido ela que se esforçava para não cair no sono. Largou a mão dela e passou a acariciar seu rosto.

-- Descanse aisuru-- a aconchegou melhor em seus braços, ela nem respondeu, apenas sorveu o calor do corpo dele no seu e dormiu.

CONTINUA....  
No próximo capítulo, Ino vai voltar ao trabalho e recebe uma missão.

Gaara vai se mostrar incompreensível sobre o fim do namoro...

Ino vai se ver ameaçada pela família Sabaku

E outro casal vai aparecer na história XD

PLSSS COMENTEM E FAÇAM ESSA AUTORA MTO FELIZ


	5. Na torre da Hokage

Mina- san mina-san... deve ta tudo mundo querendo minha cabeça por ter me atrasado um pouquinho com a fic aqui lol

Ta não foi um pouquinho...foi muito tempo eu sei

Desculponas!!!!

Mas bem, to aqui dnvo com mais um capítulo, logo logo terminamos essa fic aqui XD

ahh Minna antes de começar....

bom eu queria dizer q leio e adoro tds os coments *.*

mas me perdi na questão de respondê-los...eu não sei mais o q eu já respondi e o que não respondi *morre* desculpem essa autora desorganizada pls...

então aqui:

-- Coments do capítulo 1:

* Aeryshu, mto obragada pelo coment.. concordo com vc q 3 línguas deve ser mega bom¹²³³

* Morgana, oh minha filha não capota ae não senão depois vão vim aqui na minha casa me culpar pelo teu empacotamento kkkkk (tou fora XP)

* Lust Lotu´s, que bom q gostou *.* isso me deixa realmente muito feliz... eu sempre tenho medo de postar hentai...por mais que eu goste deles sempre tenho q me manerar pensando em quem vai ler ^.~

* Hidini-sama, *.* * correndo em círculos de alegria* OPA! Eu vou adorar ler...me avisa quando postar pls

-- Coments do capítulo 2:

* Hidini-sama, UPI \o/... ahh acho q não foi hentai...mas o 4 foi neh... e o 6 tb vai ser e o 7 e...ahhh bom ainda teremos mtos hentais Ino Dei pela frente ^.~ kkkk

* Lust Lotu´s: O Dei eh cavalheiro O.O kkkk nas coisas q eu queria escrever e não escrevo ele eh um pouco mais sapeca q isso *imaginando *;;*) aha, ele q não faça a Ino feliz pra o que eu faço com ele (ahh sim...não queira saber no que estou pensando (eu no tenho salvação kkk)

-- Capítulo 3:

* Lust Lotu´s: \o/ Deidara rules ^.~ eu acho q a fixa do Gaara não caiu ainda... pode ser q quando ele compreender melhos as coisas ele fique um pouco menos.....compreensivo O.O

* Girl_AkatsukiRox: ow yeah vc pegou a coisa \o/ (coitadinho do Gaara, ele ateh q eh gnt fina kkkk) Não essa dae no eh minha...nem li ela...agora q vc falou vou lah ler \o/ kkk (mas se vc quiser, tenho outra que eh minha q tb tem um pouco de Ino e Dei (e Pein e Konan e Ita e Sak) o nome eh O Lugar Certo pra Nós (*.*)

-- Capítulo 4:

* Lust Loto´s: *.* AMEI¹²³¹²² espero q vc continue gostando... vai entrar mais um casal na história.. O Deidara eh perfeito * imaginando*

* Girl_AkatsukiRox: \o/ ameças de uma loira problemática e de um ruivo (corno) poderoso kkkkk

que bom q estah gostando ^.~ daqui pra frente vai ter mais hentai (O.O mais? Eh mais *;;*)

AGORA SIIIIIIIIM

Vamos ao capítulo 5, obrigada pela paciencia ^.~

Ahhh, antes de continuar, bom, algumas pessoas vieram me perguntar se eu não gostava do Gaara ou coisa do tipo...acho que pelo fato de ter feito ele de corno, coitado^^... mas não é isso, é que a Ino precisava ter um ex.. o fato de eu ter escolhido ele, é porque toda fic de casal tradicional é Ino e Gaara e dae como meu foco era Ino e Deidara, não tinha problema fazer o tradicional de corno...eu achei pelo menos....enfim, o que eu to querendo dizer, embora não tenha dito nada ¬¬ é que eu gosto sim do Gaara, mas isso não signifique que tenha que ser boazinha com ele em todas as fics (isso eu só faço com o Itachi) então AVISO: o Gaara além de corno, vai ser meio (só um pouquinho) vilão nessa fic (só nessa^^)

Então aí está..espero que gostem

Capítulo 5 – Na torre da Hokage

Ino voltou para casa antes do sol nascer, apenas com seu short preto e a camiseta de Deidara, o restante de suas roupas estava fora de uso, pois tanto o top quanto a jardineira foram estragados durante a noite que tiveram, suas roupas já eram, suas costas ardiam muito e haviam marcas de chupões em algumas partes de seu corpo, mas ela parecia estar feliz. Deidara a levou até sua casa e a deixou deitada no sofá. Gostaria de ficar, sonhava com o dia em que a veria acordar ou que acordaria ao seu lado.. mas não podia deixar ela ir para casa sozinha vestida daquela forma e também não podia esperar mais para levá-la, pois já quase amanhecia e ele não podia correr o risco de ser visto pelas ruas da vila, não que isso o preocupasse, podia explodir algumas coisas e sairia dali ileso, mas caso fosse visto traria muitos problemas para Ino, e isso ele não podia arriscar.

Horas mais tarde, ela se virou ainda dormindo, seu corpo doía um pouco, uma dor estranha, uma ardência suficientemente forte para fazer ela acordar.

-- Ai minhas pernas e minhas costas doem.. – miou para a sala vazia.

Sonolenta levantou-se, ficando sentada no sofá – Foi apenas um sonho, mais um – falou decepcionada para si mesmo... Tivera um lindo sonho onde Deidara aparecia e ela não o dispensava, ela o aceitou mesmo ele sendo quem era e eles tiveram uma noite maravilhosa – Mas, mais uma vez nada foi real, foi apenas mais uma das minhas ilusões.. se continuar assim vou acabar ficando maluca de vez – e levantou-se para tomar um banho – sem falar que se quer me lembro de como fui parar no sofá, odeio dormir nele, aiai, e estou falando sozinha, com toda certeza estou ficando maluca.

Ainda sonolenta caminhou até o banheiro, iria até o escritório da Hokage na parte da tarde, afinal ela já tinha terminado com Gaara, o ruivo a essa hora já devia estar em sua cidade e ela poderia seguir sua vida, estava aflita para voltar a cumprir missões, Deidara não passava de um sonho e, ela estando fora em missões talvez fosse mais fácil de esbarrar com o loiro por aí...-- há há, esbarrar com ele por aí-- repetiu em voz alta antes de entrar no banheiro – como se fosse uma coisa normal esbarrar com um membro da Akatsuki por aí.-- Ino se escorou na porta do banheiro, afinal, a idéia de encontrar Deidara por aí não era impossível, já que foi assim que conheceu o loiro. Fechou os olhos para tornar viva novamente o dia que o encontrou, depois no sonho que teve, como queria que tudo aquilo tivesse sido verdadeiro.

Assim de olhos fechados ela entrou no banheiro, conhecia sua casa muito bem, principalmente depois da morte de seu pai, fato que a forçou a passar mais tempo em casa e na floricultura prestando mais atenção nos detalhes da construção. Caminhou até a banheira, ligou o registro e sentou- se na borda. Abriu os olhos somente quando sentiu o calor da água muito quente que saía da torneira ao levar a mão até lá para verificar a temperatura. Ajustou o calor da água conforme gostava e levou a mão molhada ao pijama para secar, mas, ela não vestia pijama algum.

Sem pensar em mais nada, pulou em frente ao espelho. Ficou absolutamente sem reação ao ver a loira toda empoeirada com leves marcas pelo corpo, as olheiras que denunciavam a noite mal dormida, passou a mão pela camiseta preta que lhe cobria o corpo.

Sorriu ao se ligar que a noite anterior não havia sido um sonho, a camiseta de Deidara que vestia era a prova disso. Ino tirou a peça lembrando a ferocidade em que seu colete havia sido arrancado de seu corpo, certamente havia danificado a peça, assim como o fecho da jardineira que deveria sobrepor o short preto que usava, cheirou a camisa como se o próprio dono da mesma estivesse ali.

O cheiro da camiseta era diferente do que ela se lembrava da capa dele. O sobretudo da Akatsuki lembrava ao cheiro de alguma colônia, mas esse aroma da roupa tinha a essência dele próprio misturado.

-- Essa eu não devolvo mais pra você – disse ela para o espelho enquanto dava uma última olhada na loira do outro lado e seguia em direção à banheira tirando o restante de suas roupas e finalmente se misturando a água quente.

Permaneceu sorrindo, sem ligar para as marcas, simplesmente feliz por ser verdade, porque depois dos meses a beira da loucura que passara tentando se enganar, mentindo para si mesma, ele voltara, ainda disposto a tentar uma história entre os dois.

Tempos mais tarde já estava limpa, vestida e pronta para mais um dia. Hoje deixaria a floricultura nas mãos de sua ajudante, falaria com Tsunade para voltar às missões e depois tiraria o resto do dia de folga, talvez fosse dar uma caminhada pelos arredores da vila. Desceu as escadas e passou direto pela sala, entrando em uma pequena porta lateral que comunicava a casa com a floricultura que já estava aberta e aparentemente com um cliente.

-- Ohayo Sarayu- baa- chan, muito obrigada por abrir a loja hoje pra mim – disse sem prestar atenção no cliente que estava ali tão cedo.

A senhora Sarayu- baa-chan era uma senhora que já trabalhava na floricultura Yamanaka há anos, desde que a mãe de Ino morrera quando a pequena loira tinha apenas seis anos e tinha ficado muito difícil para o pai cuidar da menina, da loja e das missões pela vila. Sarayu passou a tomar conta da floricultura e tomava conta de Ino quando o pai saia em missão. Com todo esse tempo, a amizade e o carinho que tinham uma pela outra era realmente o mesmo como se fossem vó e neta, depois da morte do patriarca da renomada família ela recebera permanentemente as chaves da floricultura para que ela pudesse abrir a loja todos os dias, principalmente quando Ino saía e não tinha como avisar.

-- Ohayo Ino- chan.. bom vê-la assim tão disposta, fazia dias que não a via com esse ar tão tranquilo – disse sorrindo

-- Mais do que bem disposta – retribuiu o sorriso – baa-san preciso que cuide aqui pra mim hoje, estou indo falar com a Hokage, chega de férias pra mim..

-- Pode ir tranquila minha florzinha, eu tomo conta de tudo...

-- ... Você não vai conseguir falar com sua Hokage hoje – a pessoa que estava olhando as flores sem interesse algum falou, o tom de voz rude, seco e grosso era típico dela.

-- Ohayo Temari- chan – Ino se esforçou para ser educada com a ninja recentemente promovida a ex-cunhada.

Ino e Temari nunca se deram bem. A loira de Konoha sempre recriminara o temperamento, a grosseria da Suna, achava que um pouco era sobre a primeira impressão que tivera da outra, muitos anos antes no torneio chuunin, quando ela lutou com Tenten e depois com Shikamaru....depois que passou a visitar Suna com frequencia para ver Gaara, o ódio pela outra só aumentou. Temari super protegia o irmão, mais que isso era como um ciúme incontrolável, para ela, ninguém poderia ser capaz de gostar ou se aproximar de Gaara se não fosse por interesse. Ino até tentou perdoar isso, afinal, a forma como o ruivo era tratado antes de ser Kazekage era realmente traumatizante, mas com o tempo as coisas entre elas tinha ficado tão ruim, que a Suna vivia constantemente vigiando Ino apenas esperando que a outra cometesse um deslize, provando de alguma forma que não amava Gaara ou coisa do tipo. O Kage nunca percebeu isso, afinal a irmã era tão boa para ele e para os Sunas " é o jeito dela Ino" era o que ele sempre dizia, sempre ignorando as injustiças cometidas contra a namorada....Ino aguentava porque sabia que na verdade a única coisa que Temari tinha contra si era o fato de ter atenção do Kaze para si....

-- Sua Kage está em reunião com Suna e o senhor feudal

" E por que você não está la monitorando seu irmão ao invés de vir aqui me aborrecer logo cedo" ela pensou em dizer

-- E ao invés de acompanhar o Kazekage você veio comprar flores – falou irônica, não deixaria nem mesmo Temari e seu eterno mau humor estragar seu dia

-- Gaara não passou a noite no quarto oferecido por Tsunade-sama ontem – ela foi direta

-- Temari, você bem sabia qual era o motivo da minha última ida a Suna, sei que foi somente por isso que Gaara recebeu o recado, caso contrario, ele provavelmente viria aqui, pois nunca saberia que estive la em sua ausência...então deve saber também que não me diz mais respeito onde ele passou ou deixou de passar a noite.

-- Você não é burra Ino... eu sabia que você terminaria tudo, você sabe que era isso que eu queria.. O que eu quero saber é o que foi que você disse que o fez sumir a noite inteira e aparecer com cara de zumbi nas instalações que foram coladas a nossa disposição..

-- Quem sabe? Pergunta pra ele... porque eu não lhe devo satisfações do que faço... -- disse indo em direção a porta – vai ver ele também ele também achava que não dava mais e foi aproveitar a noite – e abriu a porta para sair sem dar atenção a loira dentro da loja

-- Ino – ela ainda disse – Espero que não pense em se arrepender pelo fim desse namorico porque eu não vou permitir que vocês voltem – completou ao ver que a Yamanaka virava o rosto para lhe olhar.

Sem responder, Ino deu de costas e saiu da loja em direção ao prédio da Hokage, ignorando a Suna, não seria Temari e seu humor, ou melhor, sua falta de humor que apagaria seu sorriso hoje.

Chegando la, nem precisou falar com ninguém para saber que Temari estava certa e Tsunade realmente estava em reunião, bastou ver Sakura e Shikamaru vindo em sua direção. Esses dois passavam mais tempo no escritório da Hokage que qualquer outro lugar.

-- Ino.. como você está? Soubemos hoje cedo – Sakura parecia preocupada

-- Hum? -- a loira se sobressaltou – soube o que?

-- Você sabe... Gaara...

-- A problemática acordou e não encontrou o irmão, daí surtou quando ele finalmente apareceu dizendo que você tinha o dispensado...bom, acho que até Suna já ouviu os elogios que ela dirigiu a você... -- esclareceu Shikamaru.

Ino se encostou em uma parede envergonhada – É incrível como ela consegue sempre piorar as coisas, não queria que Gaara ficasse exposto assim

-- Isso é um saco, mas não se estresse por tão pouco.. você sabe, como a posição dele, todo mundo ficaria sabendo bem depressa

-- Mas ela não precisa contribuir tanto assim pra isso...

-- Não deixe isso abalar você Ino – essa era Sakura – Bom, se veio falar com Tsunade, ela está em reunião

-- Eu vou esperar mesmo assim

-- Nesse caso, Shika, agora você não está mais sozinho e eu preciso dar uma passada no hospital pra ver como estão as coisas. Te vejo no almoço? -- perguntou para Shikamaru que fez que sim com a cabeça. -- Boa sorte Ino – e se foi

-- " te vejo no almoço..." -- Ela quis saber o que aquilo significava

-- Bom... é que.. -- ele coçou a nuca sem jeito, meio vermelho – er..bem.. -- Ino começou a rir solta

-- Fico feliz por vocês dois... -- disse realmente feliz

Havia anos que Ino e Sakura já não se viam mais como rivais, haviam percebido quão infantil aquilo era, se desculparam por ofensas dirigidas uma a outra durante momentos de ira e até que se davam bem.. Shikamaru por outro lado, sempre ocupara um lugar de honra em seu coração, assim como seu outro companheiro de time, Chouji.

Shika sempre esteve do seu lado em todos os momentos de sua vida, quando uma missão ia mal e aloira se culpava por ser a líder do grupo, quando a loira foi desclassificada do exame onde apenas ele da vila de Konoha fora promovido a chuunin, quando Sandaime morreu, quando ela achou que o mundo ia acabar por Sasuke ter ido embora, , quando seu pai morreu, quando seus namoros terminavam... ele sempre foi o braço que a apoiou, era bom ve-lo dando continuidade a sua vida se aproximando de alguém como Sakura.

-- Sério? -- ele brincou – Achei que fosse me dar milhões de recomendações e depois ir la deixar bem claro pra ela que se me fizesse sofrer ou se não for boa a minha altura você iria a fazer sofrer as consequências... -- disse se referindo as coisas semelhantes a isso que Temari havia dito a ela um dia. Os dois riram.

Ino se sentia um pouco culpada por Shikamaru não ter namorado ninguém sério até aquele momento, pois até ela começar a namorar Gaara o amigo gostava muito de Temari, coisa que ela nunca entendeu bem, mas quando ela passou a reclamar das coisas que a loira fazia com ela, Shikamaru simplesmente se desencantara com a Suna, mas o tempo foi passando e ele não se interessava por mais ninguém...até passar mais tempo com Sakura pelo visto....

-- Não se preocupe, eu sou uma boa cunhada, só espero que lembrem de mim na hora de escolher a madrinha....e pobre dela se não te fizer feliz – riram

-- Estamos apenas nos conhecendo ainda – Ele passou os braços pelos ombros dela a abraçando de maneira carinhosa

-- Acha que a reunião ainda vai demorar?

-- Não sei... Ino...

-- Hum

-- Ver você feliz assim, sorrindo com esse brilho nos olhos me deixa muito feliz mas... -- ele pensava em que palavras usar – acho que eu conheço você bem o suficiente pra admitir que não esperava essa reação suas uma dia depois de terminar um namoro, já vi você terminar com outros antes...essa felicidade toda não combina com nenhuma reação que eu esperava... -- ela apenas sorriu em resposta – então não estou errado em pensar que terminou com Gaara por outra pessoa...

-- Sim e não, mas não quero falar dele agora, por enquanto só posso dizer que não terminei com Gaara por causa de outra pessoa, mas a minha felicidade sim..-- soltou-se do abraço do outro

-- Tanto mistério assim...

Mas a porta da sala onde estavam tendo a reunião se abriu e ele não pode terminar sua frase. De dentro da sala saíram os Kages e o senhor feudal, todos pareciam satisfeitos, todos, com exceção de Gaara que estava com uma cara horrível

-- Ino? Pensei que estivesse de férias.. -- Tsunade falou surpresa

-- Exatamente, estou aqui para pedir pra voltar ao trabalho

-- Bem vinda de volta, pode começar acompanhando Shikamaru e Sakura na viagem de volta do senhor feudal. Venha Shikamaru, quero que você entre para discutir o caminho que seguirão – e Tsunade entrou em sua sala seguida por Shikamaru e o senhor feudal, deixando Ino ali sozinha com Gaara.

Ela já havia se virado para sair dali, Sakura pretendia almoçar com ele, sinal que só partiriam depois disso, então não teria problema em esperar por eles em outro lugar que não ali. Ela deu uns dois ou três passos e parou ao ouvir seu nome.

-- Ino? -- ela conhecia bem o dono da voz baixa e calma, tão diferente da de Deidara

-- Kazekage- sama – ela disse em uma reverência

-- Você não precisa dessas formalidades... -- ela ficou em silêncio – sobre ontem... vamos esquecer aquilo tudo.. eu não entendi direito o motivo daquelas palavras, mas estou disposto a esquecê-las, estou disposto a perdoar tudo que você disse

-- Gaara- kun, se não entendo os motivos, não procure por algo que provavelmente não vai encontrar.. escute, terminou e nada vai me fazer voltar

-- Não, não terminou

-- Terminou sim, eu não sinto mais o que sentia... eu não quero mais...por favor não me peça para repetir tudo que já lhe disse. Gaara por favor entenda, o que tivemos foi bom por um tempo, mas não serve para mim...

-- Não – disse avançando contra ela – Eu amo você, eu quero você e o seu lugar é ao meu lado – disse segurando-a pelos ombros

-- Não.. Gaara me solta, no fundo você também sabe que um namoro a distância entre eu e você nunca daria certo. Você tem que entender que acabou e eu não quero mais, eu não amo mais – disse se soltando dele.

-- Eu não vou desistir de você, eu escolhi você para ser minha e você será minha – então ela sentiu como se o ar acabasse, deixando o local com uma gravidade muito alta, finos grãos de areia subiam e flutuavam entre os dois.

Ino sentiu um medo repentino, nunca imaginava que o ruivo fosse capaz de agir contra ela dessa forma, estava prestes a reagir ficar em posição de defesa... quando o barulho da porta abrindo novamente desviou sua atenção, Gaara deve ter se assustado também pois a areia que os envolvia caiu no solo no mesmo instante.

Shikamaru percebeu que havia algo de muito estranho acontecendo ali, ambos pareciam muito nervosos, Tsunade certamente também havia percebido....

-- Kazekage – ela interveio – você disse que tinha um assunto muito importante para tratar comigo não é mesmo... bom, vamos entrar e resolver isso logo – sem dizer uma palavra se quer, o ruivo apenas concordou com a cabeça, realmente tinha algo importante para tratar com ela em particular, entrou na sala sem olhar para mais ninguém ali. Enquanto Ino permanecia olhando para o chão.

-- Senhor – Shikamaru não deixou que o silêncio pairasse ali – Sairemos logo depois do almoço se não tiver problema para o senhor

-- Sim, nenhum problema, vou aproveitar o tempo que me resta apreciar uma última vez as lojas do centro – disse se retirando – e Shikamaru pode se aproximar de Ino

-- Ino.. vem, vamos sair daqui antes que aquela porta se abra mais uma vez – disse guiando a loira para fora dali, caminharam pela rua principal sem que a loira falasse nada, automaticamente, seus pés a levavam para casa. Quando já estava m quase na frente da floricultura, ele não pode mais conter a preocupação com a mudança no humor dela depois de ficar a sós com Gaara. – Ino – disse virando-a para si pelos ombros – Como sabe, vamos sair logo depois do almoço para levar o senhor feudal, gostaria de almoçar comigo e Sakura?

-- hum.. não não – disse ela com um sorriso amarelo – não quero estragar seu encontro, sei que tudo que vocês não precisam é de alguém segurando vela

-- Mas Ino.. – ele começou

-- Vai logo, levar cunhadas para encontros não é nada confortável pra quem está te esperando. – a resposta dela o fez sorrir de leve, realmente eram como irmãos...

-- Mas é função do irmão estar do lado da irmã quando ela não está bem, então, ou você vem comigo ou eu fico aqui até você me dizer o que aconteceu pra apagar aquele lindo sorriso do seu rosto. – sem conseguir mais esconder como a reação de Gaara a abalara, abraçou o outro e se deixou chorar, não sabia ao certo de onde vinha aquela vontade de chorar, se era por medo, ou pelo fato de nunca ter imaginado uma reação assim do ruivo...mas não conseguiu conter as lágrimas que se formavam...

-- Ele ia usar areia contra mim – disse baixinho, sem soltar o moreno – Eu disse que não tinha volta e ele ia usara areia contra mim...

Ao ouvir o desabafo da loira, cenas de Gaara invadiram a cabeça dele como um flash. Shikamaru lembrou do dia, quando eram muito mais novos, que ele e Naruto viram o atual Kage de Suna matar pessoas simplesmente por elas estarem em seu caminho. Mais tarde ele soube que aquilo era influência do biju que o mesmo lavava no corpo, mesmo assim a cena do que ele era capaz de fazer nunca saíram da cabeça do moreno.

-- Se acalme – ele disse, não precisava contar nada a ela – eu tenho certeza que é apenas coisa de momento, nós vamos sair hoje, quando voltarmos ele talvez nem esteja mais aqui e vocês raramente se verão. Ele não vai mais tocar em você, e se ele ousar, eu vou estar sempre por perto. Vem, quero mesmo que você venha almoçar conosco – ele queria ter a loira sob sua vista para ter certeza que o outro não se aproximaria de forma alguma.

-- Não – ela finalmente se desencostou – eu não estava pronta para começar tão cedo com as missões, tenho que arrumar minhas coisas ainda – ela realmente não iria estragar o encontro do outro, já se sentia responsável suficiente por gastar tanto o tempo do outro que ele nem tinha mais quase tempo para si e conseqüentemente para ele e mais alguém, se agora ele estava se acertando com Sakura, ela não iria se meter entre os dois de forma nenhuma.

-- Bom, agora são 10 e meia, igual Sakura só vai sair do hospital às 11, pelo menos me deixe ficar aqui mais um pouco com você, faz tempo que não tomo o chá da Sarayu –baa-chan – ela sorriu e os dois entraram na loja.

Sarayu sorriu alegre em ver o amigo que Ino chamava de irmão, ela gostava muito de Shikamaru e também o tratava como neto. Sempre que tomavam chá na floricultura ela ficava apresentando os netinho pras clientes, realçando suas qualidades o que o deixava muito sem jeito e fazia Ino se deitar de rir da situação, hoje não seria uma exceção. Ficaram juntos até dar a hora em que ele encontraria Sakura.

Ino entrou e arrumou suas coisas, estava novamente ativa, não se lembrou de perguntar para Shikamaru quantos dias ficariam fora naquela missão...como faria para comunicar isso a Deidara, será que ele entenderia, será que ainda estaria ali pelas redondezas da cidade a esperando quando voltassem... a cabeça dela estava cheia...ficar fora ai ser bom para não ver mais Gaara, nem Temari, mas seria ruim não poder ver o loiro, ainda mas se ele tivesse que voltar a Akatsuki antes do tal líder achar que tivesse fugido ou coisa do tipo.. lembrou de uma coisa importante. Largou a mochila em cima do sofá e correu até o quarto e pegou um objeto muito importante – Não é porque não vou poder vê-lo que vou deixar se senti-lo perto de mim – disse baixinho com o objeto nas mãos.

Desceu até a sala, mas algo estava estranho la, a janela de vidro estava aberta e ela tinha certeza que já tinha fechado a casa toda e a mochila que ela tinha deixado em cima do sofá não estava mais ali e sim em cima da mesa...sentiu um frio na espinha.. quem teria entrado ali tão rapidamente e sem o menor cuidado em se deixar ser percebido?

CONTINUA...

COMENTEM POR FAVORZINHO

No próximo capítulo: a invasão, a missão, hentai Shika x Sak...a pois é, fiz o casal Shika e Sakura porque achei que ficaria legal..na verdade fiquei curiosa...depois de escrever o hentai achei que combinou XD


	6. Com você onde você estiver

Oi

Bom, pra que ninguém fique com vontade de me matar.. ou coisa do tipo...

desculpem....muita coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo x.x

Bom espero que gostem, e comentem depois, mesmo se não gostarem

AVISO: Ah, bom como o gênero da fic sugere e como vocês já devem ter percebido nos capítulos anteriores, essa fic eh HENTAI ( \o/ ) e teremos cenas de HENTAI nesse capítulo

AVISO +: Eu gosto da Temari oks, na verdade ela faz parte do grupo de personagens que eu mais gosto...assim como tb gosto do Gaara..mas é que alguém tem que ser mau neh... então perdoem-me antecipadamente pelo o que vou fazer com ela nesse cap XD

Naruto eh do Kishimotoe acho que se ele entendesse português e lesse certas coisas teria uma forte hemorragia nasal XD

BOA LEITURA XD

Capítulo 6 – Com você onde você estiver

No Capítulo Anterior.....

... Ino entrou e arrumou suas coisas, estava novamente ativa, não se lembrou de perguntar para Shikamaru quantos dias ficariam fora naquela missão...como faria para comunicar isso a Deidara, será que ele entenderia, será que ainda estaria ali pelas redondezas da cidade a esperando quando voltassem... a cabeça dela estava cheia...ficar fora ai ser bom para não ver mais Gaara, nem Temari, mas seria ruim não poder ver o loiro, ainda mas se ele tivesse que voltar à Akatsuki antes do tal líder achar que tivesse fugido ou coisa do tipo.. lembrou de uma coisa importante. Largou a mochila em cima do sofá e correu até o quarto e pegou um objeto muito importante – Não é porque não vou poder vê-lo que vou deixar se senti-lo perto de mim – disse baixinho com o objeto nas mãos.

Desceu até a sala, mas algo estava estranho la, a janela de vidro estava aberta e ela tinha certeza que já tinha fechado a casa toda e a mochila que ela tinha deixado em cima do sofá não estava mais ali e sim em cima da mesa...sentiu um frio na espinha.. quem teria entrado ali tão rapidamente e sem o menor cuidado em se deixar ser percebido?

Sem largar seu precioso objeto, passou a mão livre pelo porta kunais que levava na coxa, que estava bem mais a mostra que de costume, já que a loira teve de improvisar um novo uniforme pois o antigo tinha sido extraviado. Agora ela vestia apenas o short preto com a bandana de ninja da folha tradicionalmente amarrada na cintura e blusa de malha preta justa que recebera quando foi promovida a jounin, ela era preta com meia manga, gola sem decote e com símbolos da folha bordados em laranja nos ombros, era uma peça simples que permitia a loira fazer todo movimento que quisesse com total leveza e liberdade. Com a kunai na mão gritou para a sala aparentemente vazia:

-- Mostre-se – mas ninguém apareceu – Mostre-se – gritou mais uma vez. Para o aposento.

Por instantes temeu ser Gaara, não duvidava nem um pouco que depois do incidente de mais cedo o ruivo não deixaria de a perturbar. Pensando nisso, decidiu que não daria brecha para o invasor e assim que ouviu o barulho da maçaneta da porta da cozinha girando se preparou para atacar. E antes mesmo da porta ser totalmente aberta, a arma que estava na mão dela foi arremessada.

-- Desculpe ter invadido, un mas achei que você entenderia que seria ruim pra mim bater na porta e esperar un – disse o loiro desviando por pouco da kunai – arremesso excelente un – disse pegando a pequena adaga para devolver a loira

-- Deidara, você me assustou, o que faz aqui? – sem saber o que deveria expressar, algo entre surpresa e felicidade em vê-lo e alívio por não ser Gaara ou qualquer outro invasor.

-- É que mais uma vez eu tive que ir embora antes de poder ver seus olhos se abrirem, un – e sem cerimônias cercou a face dela com as mãos e deu um breve beijo na boca da ninja que estava o fazendo perder a cabeça. Apesar de ser estranho, ter ele ali era tudo que ela mais queria..

-- Por que não explodiu a janela? Assim saberia que era você – ela gozou

-- Porque chamaria atenção, un.. Foi bem difícil chegar até aqui nesse horário sem ser visto un. Ino un, o que é isso? – disse tirando algo das mãos dela e colocando em frente de si – Isso é meu, un...

-- Não mesmo – disse tirando dele e guardando dentro da mochila laranja, depois voltou e o abraçou – Acordei com essa camiseta hoje pela manhã, então ela só pode ser minha – ela se fez de desentendida e ele riu

E como era bom vê-lo assim sorrindo, esse ato tão simples, fez com que o sorriso que Ino havia acordado voltasse a iluminar sua face imediatamente. O riso dele, o sorriso dela.. um gatilho para que começassem a se beijar novamente. Quanto tempo se passou? Para Ino, nenhum, estar ali com ele era como sentir o tempo parar, como se o mundo inteiro parasse para o casal, naquele beijo não havia Konoha nem Akatsuki, não havia Gaara, Temari, Tsunade missão ou senhor feudal, havia somente eles e mais nada.

-- Que bom que está aqui, achei que não veria você antes de sair – ela disse quando o beijo..ou o fôlego acabou.

-- Sair un, por isso a mochila

-- Vamos levar o senhor feudal pra casa em segurança

-- Hm...ele mora meio longe un, vai levar uns 10, 12 dias pra ir e mais uns 10, 12 dias pra voltar un

-- Tudo isso? – ela não fazia idéia de onde iriam – Você vai estar aqui? – ele fez que não com a cabeça

-- Você vai ficar mais ou menos um mês longe un, acha mesmo que vou ficar aqui? – Ele pode ver o sorriso quase desaparecer -- Eu vou é atrás de você um – completou erguendo o rosto dela pelo queixo.

Ino sorriu mais uma vez, ele iria atrás dela, em algum lugar de sua consciência chegou a se perguntar se aquilo não tinha nada haver com a missão dele, já que seu grupo estaria transportando o homem mais importante do país. Mas ela não precisava de explicações dele, alguma coisa na forma como ele a olhava lhe dizia que podia sim confiar nele e que ele não atacaria seu grupo. Na verdade, só tinha uma explicação que ela queria sim...

-- Você ainda não me disse por que não acordei do seu lado mais uma vez.

-- Primeiro porque eu acordei e percebi que você não tinha roupas suficientes para andar por aí un e segundo porque hoje eu tinha que me encontrar com um membro da ordem no meu acampamento para entregar um relatório da missão un, mas como eu não tinha nenhum deixei você aqui e fui fazer algo un...escrevi informações antigas e deixei bem claro que aquilo não era confiável, mas que eu estava me esforçando em descobrir, -- disse irônico—Acho que o Pain vai engulir essa, eu sempre fui péssimo em relatórios mesmo, isso era sempre trabalho do danna e também porque se ele suspeitar que eu não fiz nada ainda ele me mata un, no sentido literal – Ino riu, a forma desleixada com que ele falava de sua missão e de seu líder, não combinava nada com a imagem de um criminoso rank S, que, por acaso é o que ele é – Do que está rindo un?

-- De você – disse ainda rindo

-- Não é muito prudente rir dessa forma tão debochada de um criminoso perigoso, un – enroscou seu braço na cintura da loira esmagando-a contra si.

-- Até mesmo os criminosos mais perigosos podem encontrar adversários à altura, não acha? – disse cerrando os olhos enquanto ele não conseguia parar de observar os movimentos que os lábios dela faziam enquanto ela falava.

Ela laçou seu pescoço com os dois braços. Beijaram-se com paixão, Deidara a apertava com cada vez mais intensidade entre seus braços, na mesma medida que ia aprofundando o beijo deixando- o com ar mais selvagem. Não demorou muito para Ino sentir a umidade das mãos dele na faixa de pele das suas costas que a blusa deixava a mostra, fazendo ela se perguntar se aquelas coisas tinham vontade própria.

Sentiu o loiro a puxando para andarem, certamente sem nenhuma idéia de para onde a estava levando, caminharam sem deixar de se beijar até o corpo dele bater na parte de trás do encosto do sofá, ia virar para trocar de posição com ela mas..

-- INO, INO – Alguém gritava apressadamente do lado de fora da porta, quebrando o clima do casal (q vontade de matar um ¬¬9) – INO – cada grito anunciava que o dono da voz estava mais perto.

Sem pensar, Ino, que sabia quem era aquele que estava a chamando, jogou o loiro pro sofá – Não sai daqui – disse e correu para a porta. Levou a mão ao trinco na mesma hora que a pessoa do outro lado começou a bater

-- INO, você está aí? – o outro gritou

-- Shika... – ela disse abrindo uma fresta – o que foi?

-- Você não apareceu e eu pensei que.... – ele poderia dizer que depois que a loira havia lhe contado sobre Gaara naquela manhã, ele temia chegar ali e não encontrar a amiga, apenas muita areia pelo chão, o que de fato foi o que o levou até ali com tanta urgência. Mas a imagem que via em sua frente da ninja levemente descabelada, com as bochechas rosadas e os lábios inchados, deixava claro que ela estava bem, muito bem por sinal. Não precisava nem ter o maior QI de Konoha para deduzir que ela estava aos beijos com alguém até ele chegar – Estamos atrasados – disse por fim, controlando a curiosidade para saber quem era o mais recente afeto da amiga.

-- Ah atrasados ja? Eu acho que peguei no sono e perdi a hora – disse sem preocupar em esconder que aquilo era claramente uma mentira, bom, não total mente, pois ela realmente havia se perdido na hora – Só um instante – disse fechando a porta e sumindo dentro de casa.

Cinco minutos depois ela já estava com o grupo pedindo desculpas pelo atraso. Shika apenas disse para irem logo, contendo o riso pelo fato dela ainda estar com os lábios inchados, fosse quem fosse o novo namorado de Ino ainda estava dentro da casa da loira, mas esse detalhe parece só ter sido reparado por ele, assim como o esforço em conter o riso só foi percebido por ela. Sakura a penas sorriu e seguiu Shikamaru, o senhor feudal brincou dizendo que ela ainda estava em ritmo de férias.

-- Vai deixar a janela aberta Yamanaka Ino? -- A voz de uma quarta pessoa se fez ouvir, Ino olhou, como não tinha a percebido ali?

-- Ahh sim, baa- chan fecha depois, ela vai dar uma passadinha ali pra mim – outra mentira mal contada e por sorte apenas percebida por Shikamaru...é claro que tinha que deixar a porcaria da janela aberta pro Deidara sair de lá, talvez ele escolhesse uma hora com menos movimento pra fazer isso...

-- Eh... er.. Ino, Temari vai aproveitar nossa comitiva pra fazer uma viagem mais segura de volta a Suna – Shikamaru explicou a presença da outra ali. "ótimo" Ino pensou "tudo que eu mais queria ¬¬"

-- Parece que Kankurou precisa de mim, mandou uma mensagem hoje cedo – ela disse e Ino pode perceber que não era só ela que não sabia o motivo de Temari ir junto.

" Ahh, então é por isso que o urubu carniceiro está voltando mais cedo pra casa" a Yamanaka pensou. Ela pensou e sem dizer nada em resposta, simplesmente passou pela loira de quatro chuquinhas na cabeça, indo para do lado do senhor feudal, por causa dele iriam andando e provavelmente parariam mais vezes pelo caminho. Não que levar mais tempo de viagem a desagradasse, não quando sabia que Deidara a seguiria onde quer que fosse... O que incomodava Ino era o fato que a tradicional viagem de três dias até Suna provavelmente se estenderia para cinco ou talvez até mais... isso tudo na agradável companhia de Temari " Seria mais agradável enfrentar 100 ninjas com as mãos amarradas" pensou antes de puxar assunto com o senhor feudal.

O senhor feudal, ninguém sabia o nome dele e tão pouco como era sua face, a não ser talvez seus familiares e os dois Kages com quem havia conversado mais cedo. Mas qualquer pessoa percebia que se tratava de um homem muito simpático, gostava de conversar, o que deixou a viagem bem animada. Ele lembrava muito Sandaime, o antigo hokage de quem Ino gostava tanto, só que o lorde feudal era mais animado, gostava de contar histórias engraçadas e até algumas piadas... era evidente por sua voz também, que era bastante jovem, poderia até mesmo ter a mesma idade deles ali... Ah e na visão de Ino, ele parecia um mágico também, porque nem mesmo Temari resistiu e caiu nas conversas dando gargalhadas irreconhecíveis enquanto ele contava suas histórias desastrosamente engraçadas.

Quando pararam pela primeira vez, para jantar e dormir, Ino chegou a comentar com Sakura a respeito da semelhança entre o senhor feudal e o futuro Hokage em treinamento.

-- É, ele e o Naruto realmente vão se dar bem um com o outro – ela concordou

-- Meninas – Shikamaru sentou entre as duas – Ele foi dormir, dei umas voltas nas redondezas...acho que a noite será tranqüila, mesmo assim vamos revezar guarda em 3 turnos ok

-- Shikamaru – Temari saiu de sua barraca – sim, os visitantes dormiam em barracas enquanto os ninjas em missão dormiam cada um em seu saquinho de dormir, no sereno (sacanagem pow ¬¬'') – Quando forem montar o plano de turnos para vigia, não se esqueça de mim ok

-- Temari- chan – disse Sakura, que parecia ser a única ali que realmente não tinha nada haver com a outra – Você não precisa ficar de guarda, é uma das escoltadas.

-- E sou uma ninja também. A segurança dele é mais importante que a minha, para as duas vilas. Vocês terão muitas noites de escoltas com 3 turnos, até chegarmos em Suna pode ser de 4...

-- Tudo bem então – disse Shika – Temari você fica com o primeiro turno então, Ino fica com o 2°, eu com o terceiro e Sakura com o 4°.. tudo bem por vocês?

" Merd de mania do Shikamaru de querer ser cavalheiro, deu o primeiro turno pra miss voluntária porque depois ela pode dormir horas seguidas, ao contrário dos outros que teriam que dormir, acordar e dormir novamente... mesmo assim, ela foi legal se oferecendo, não precisava, essa missão é de nós três e não dela" A mente de Ino ia longe...

-- Hai – disseram Ino e Sakura ao mesmo tempo

.............

.............

.............

Já havia se passado as duas horas de turno de Temari e Ino estava esperando acordada para a troca de lugar para responsabilidade de manter a segurança do grupo. O grande problema é que a loira de Suna não aparecia para chamá-la de jeito nenhum, o que fez Ino levantar e sair em busca da outra. Acabou por a encontrar sentada no alto de uma grande pedra cuja base os ninjas haviam estendido seus sacos de dormir, aproveitando-se do paredão para os proteger do frio.

Aproximou-se lentamente, Temari parecia não fazer idéia da presença da outra ali. Ela estava perdida, olhando fixamente para o moreno de cabelo nem comprido nem curto que era sempre amarrado no alto da cabeça dando-lhe um aspecto arrepiado, ele estava deitado de barriga pra cima, com as mãos atrás da cabeça, admirando atentamente as estrelas do céu brilhante e estranhamente o par de olhos verdes que o observava tão atentamente parecia extremamente triste.

-- Então seria este o motivo por todo ódio que sentes por mim? – Ino perguntou, ela perguntou em tom de compaixão, era a primeira vez que via que via em Temari uma mulher e não aquela imagem ameaçadora de sempre. Shika havia lhe contado sobre o caso com Temari, disse-lhe apenas que não dera certo, mas ele não quis dividir os motivos e ela respeitou a vontade do amigo.

FLESH BACK INO ON

Ela entrou sem bater no quarto de hóspedes que fora oferecido a Shikamaru no palácio do Kazekage, Ino nunca ia sozinha até Suna e Shikamaru parecia gostar bastante de lhe fazer companhia em todas suas viagens até a cidade de areia. Estava chorando descompassadamente, a forma como ela não controlava nem mesmo os soluços diziam para o amigo irmão quanto havia tentado evitar aquele quadro. Ino tinha uma aparência frágil o que lhe conferia a idéia de ser fraca, o que com toda certeza não era. Ela odiava chorar na frente e outras pessoas até mesmo na frente de Shikamaru e o jounin sabia que se ela estava ali era porque estava se sentindo profundamente magoada.

Através dos olhos inchados e cheios de lágrimas reconheceu os contornos de quem procurava em seu momento de desespero e sem sequer olhar pro lado o abraçou com todas as forças, deixando que as grosas lágrimas encharcassem o colete do outro. Ele não disse nada, apenas retribuiu o abraço, afagando-lhe os cabelos. Era disso que ela precisava e não de qualquer palavra que o outro pudesse dizer.

-- Eu não aguento mais Shika, não aguento...

Ela deixou as primeiras palavras de um longo desabafo saírem soltas entre os soluços. Sem que ela percebesse ele olhou pro lado e logo em seguida a arrastou ainda sem a soltar de seu abraço, para fora do quarto. Quando ela se deu de conta, já estavam em seu quarto onde ele a deitou em sua cama e se sentou ao seu lado para secar-lhe com todo carinho e dedicação as lágrimas que manchavam o rosto tão delicado, como se fosse mesmo o pai ou o irmão mais velho da kunoichi.

Ouviu tudo que ela tinha por dizer, todas as queixas que Ino tinha sobre Temari, da forma como a cunhada a tratava mal, como se Ino não passasse de uma vulgar, uma bela mulher que enchia os olhos do irmão mais novo com luxúria e se aproveitava disso para posar como namorada de um Kage, humilhando com palavras grotescas, muitas vezes em lugares públicos e ela nada fazia para evitar desavenças como ruivo que acreditava amar, pois sabia que ele amava à irmã acima de todos.

-- E eu não sei o que foi que eu fiz pra ela me odiar tanto assim Shika.. – foi o último desabafo da loira.

Shikamaru a olhava sentindo algo profundamente amargo, não só por se tratar de Ino, Temari fazia pose de má, tratando os outros com indiferença para aumentar seu ar ameaçador de super protetora do irmão, ela não tinha o direito de pré julgar Ino assim.

-- Tente dormir Ino, amanhã tudo vai estar melhor – disse fazendo um último afago nela e se levantando.

-- Shika fica aqui até eu dormir, onegai

-- Eu só vou buscar um chá para nós dois e volto – disse dando um beijo na testa da outra e saiu.

FLESH BACK INO OFF

FLESC BACK TEMARI ON

Ela estava tão feliz quanto não se sentia há séculos, desde que tivera coragem suficiente para ter uma conversa sincera com o jounin de Konoha que admirara desde que o viu derrotar uma ninja da aldeia do som usando sua inteligência acima de tudo, mesma qualidade que ele usou para mostrar a si mesma como era um ninja superior apesar de dar-lhe a vitória durante a luta que tiveram e que era o que ela mais admirava nele, o que a fazia o colocar sempre na parede, testando-o sempre para ver as maneiras brilhantes como ele sempre tinha resposta ou saída para tudo. Os dias que passara ao lado de Nara Shikamaru eram os melhores que seus sonhos poderiam fantasiar, o único grande defeito do ninja era a loira que estava sempre grudada em seu pé. Ela odiava admitir, mas sentia muito ciúme de Ino, por ela estar sempre ao lado do moreno, por ele largar tudo por ela e por ela, e não Temari, parecer ser a pessoa mais importante do mundo para ele.

Depois de semanas se encontrando com ele, ela finalmente e permitiu acompanhar o Nara até seu quarto, onde poderiam ter um pouco mais de privacidade. Mas nem bem haviam entrado no aposento a porta fora fortemente arrombada, era Ino e estava chorando como se tivesse recebido a pior notícia do mundo.

-- Eu não aguento mais Shika, não aguento... – foi tudo que ela disse se agarrando em seu companheiro e ele, ao invés de mandá-la embora, apenas olhou para si e saiu com ela do quarto.

Temari esperou ali sentada na cama onde planejara passar o resto da noite ao lado do corpo quente do amado por quase uma hora, até que desistiu e se levantou. A cada dia que passava, Ino lhe dava mais motivos para odiá-la. Já estava na metade do corredor quando ouviu a voz máscula familiar.

-- Eu já não havia explicado pra você o quanto e de que forma Ino é importante pra mim? Por que continua a tratando assim Temari, nunca passou pela sua cabeça que ela pode vir a ser a futura mãe dos seus sobrinhos? – a loira não fez questão de olhar para trás, não era possível que além de deixá-la esperando ainda ia defender a Konoha. – Olhe pra mim quando falo com você – disse se aproximando rapidamente dela e a puxando de frente para si.

-- Desculpe se fiz o seu bibelô chorar – disse com olhos serrados de raiva.

-- Não a trate assim – ele advertiu

-- Ela não aguenta mais o que afinal, manter um caso teatral com meu irmão enquanto não para de correr atrás de você? – ela provocou, rude da única maneira que sabia ser.

-- Não distorça as coisas, você sabe que não é assim, Ino é como uma irmã pra mim. – ele tentava não gritar para não chamar atenção.

-- Ah me poupe Shikamaru, se você estiver aqui e ela em Konoha e você souber que ela se engasgou com sushi, você é capaz de chegar la em uma hora apenas só pra ver se ela está bem. – ela zombou, no fundo sabia que aquela discussão boba era por causa de seu eterno ciúme de Ino e a forma como ela tinha a atenção de Shikamaru, mas seu orgulho falava mais alto que seu coração.

-- Não, você está enganada eu chegaria lá muito antes disso, na verdade, eu me sentiria eternamente culpado por não estar la pra impedir que ela se engasgasse. Da mesma forma como você faria se fosse o seu irmão – ele queria acabar logo com aquela discussão, tinha uma irmã com o orgulho profundamente ferido que precisava mais de sua atenção que Temari e seu ciúme infantil.

-- O que quer dizer com isso? – ela perguntou com medo da resposta

-- Que foi bom Ino ter interferido no que ia acontecer esta noite. Eu planejei esta noite desde a primeira vez em que ficamos, mas não posso me perder nos braços da mulher que se quer respeita meus sentimentos. Nunca daria certo entre nós Temari, você sempre iria querer atacar Ino por conta de ciúmes e eu sempre deixaria você esperando para ir atrás de quem sempre esteve do meu lado – disse se virando para ir na direção da cozinha – Ah, e só para que fique claro, o amor que eu sinto por Ino é de irmão para irmão e é a mesma coisa que ela sente, justamente por isso ela vai estar sempre em primeiro lugar – e saiu deixando a kunoichi ali sozinha.

FLESH BACK TEMARI OFF

Naquela noite Temari chorou, da mesma forma como relembrar de tudo aquilo agora provavelmente a faria chorar novamente quando retornasse à sua barraca. Nunca perdoaria Ino por ser tão importante para Shikamaru e agora, depois de perdê-la, a mais importante para Gaara também, de qualquer maneira a Yamanaka sempre dava um jeito de se meter na vida dela.

-- Esteve tudo tranquilo durante meu turno, que bom que veio me poupou o trabalho de ir até você, acho que já está na hora de trocarmos. Estou indo dormir. – Levantou-se da beirada onde estava sentada e passou por Ino sem nem ao menos olhar para ela, ignorando a pergunta feita pela Konoha. – Boa ronda pra você – tentou ser educada, já havia perdido Shikamaru mesmo, depois daquela noite ele nunca mais olhara para si com desejo, embora nunca deixasse de ser educado, como era com todas as pessoas com quem lidava em Suna.

-- Arigato. – ela respondeu por cordialidade.

Esperou Temari se afastar e saiu dali, diferente dela, não ficaria parada observando seus colegas dormirem. Deu uma última olhada para o acampamento e reparou que Sakura não estava ali e resolveu procurar pela mais nova cunhadinha, ver se estava tudo bem com ela.

.............

.............

.............

A lua estava cheia, linda e imponente... Reinando entre aquele mar de estrelas, vigiando a noite silenciosa... Sakura não conseguia dormir devido ao calor, então preferiu ficar ali, deitada na relva admirando a beleza daquele cenário e ouvindo o barulho do rio que nascia e corria cristalino a pouco menos de um metro dali.

-- Devia estar descansando um pouco – Se sentou ao lado dela

-- Você também. Está quente demais, não consegui dormir... Mas e você?

-- Gosto de olhar o céu – disse, mas sem olhar para o céu efetivamente e sim fitando os verdes dos olhos dela, que como um rio, refletia as estrelas que ela admirava tão concentrada.

-- Achei que fossem as nuvens – disse olhando pra ele

-- É, também gosto das nuvens – disse se inclinando até alcançar os lábios dela. Sakura olhou para todos os lados antes de imitar o gesto dele para beijá-lo.

-- Não devíamos fazer isso enquanto estamos trabalhando

-- Então não precisamos nos preocupar...É nossa hora de descanso, oficialmente, apenas Ino está trabalhando no momento – disse avançando novamente à boca dela para outro beijo

-- Então acho que devemos aproveitar nossa folga. Foi muita sorte terem nos encaminhado para a mesma missão... – disse se enroscando ao pescoço dele quando ele quis finalizar o beijo.

-- Muita sorte – ele respondeu mais se referindo ao gesto dela que ao comentário –Seria um erro desperdiçar – e viu-se sendo beijado por Sakura, um beijo cheio de paixão.

Aquela não era a primeira vez que beijava a pupila de Tsunade, afinal já estavam se encontrando há quase um mês e se viam quase todos os dias já que ambos assumiam cargos de extrema confiança da Hokage, a grande diferença dessa noite estava no ambiente onde estavam e a forma excepcionalmente perfeita com que ela se encaixava naquele cenário, como o abraçava, a maneira como o beijava. Que magia era aquela que luz da lua e das estrelas derramavam sobre sua amada que a deixava tão bela no meio da relva onde estavam, que fazia o beijo dela ficar ainda mais doce, sua pele ainda mais macia, seu cheiro ainda mais penetrante e seu corpo, se isso fosse possível, ainda mais desejável.

Ele lembrou da primeira vez que a havia beijado e em como havia se surpreendido com o sabor de seus lábios muito mais adocicados do que esperava da mulher de forte que era, de textura muito mais delicada que seu temperamento letal, muito mais sensível que qualquer outra kunoichi apesar da personalidade tão forte que fazia ele pensar que encontraria barreiras antes de chegar à alma daquela mulher... Lembrou de como ela vivia fazendo caras e bocas num misto de sorrisos encantadores tão meigos que poderiam até transparecer ingenuidade, mas que de uma hora para outra poderiam sumir para a ninja ameaçadora que era assumir a situação. Sakura era uma flor, mas sabia impor medo e respeito em qualquer um.

Ele riu entre o beijo enquanto pensava nessas coisas todas, tão tolas. Riu de como vivia dizendo que não entendia as mulheres, como desejava apenas uma que não fosse nem feia nem bela, que não fosse problemática de se lidar, ria da grande peça que seu coração lhe havia pregado, afinal estava apaixonado por uma das ninjas mais atraentes que conhecia (eu hem, conheceu poucas neh filho kkkkkkk) explosiva, impulsiva, com dupla personalidade e uma inner muito mal humorada..

Eles se beijavam experimentando a sensação de quem desfrutava de um sentimento tão intenso quanto a paixão e que descobriam juntos a cada movimento com a cabeça, com cada curva por onde suas línguas se cruzavam, através da forma como a necessidade que um tinha do outro aumentava naturalmente, aquele cenário não fora montado para os fins que estavam tendo, nenhum deles havia planejado o encontro tão mágico no meio da madrugada. Aquilo tudo era apenas o curso que seguiam naturalmente, aquele brilho tão mágico podia ser visto apenas por seus pares de olhos e de mais ninguém, pois a magia existia ali apenas para eles e para ninguém mais.

Ele poderia ter pensado em duzentas maneiras diferentes (clássico kkk) de levar Sakura para cama (nesse caso é literalmente pro mato XD) mas sabia que nenhuma delas seria tão perfeita como a situação que começavam a dividir. Sabia que aquilo não era novo para ela, assim como também não era para ele, mas era primeira vez que estariam juntos e ele havia esperado pacientemente ela escolher o momento e o lugar certo.

Cauteloso, ele deixou sua mão escorregar pelo corpo, não queria que ela o barrasse ou que quebrasse todo aquele encanto. De repente, uma ave noturna piou em alguma árvore próxima dali, instintivamente, ele a soltou e ambos interromperam com o beijo para olhar os arredores, por um momento pensaram estar sendo observados.

-- Quem sabe fosse melhor deixar isso para um momento mais apropriado – ele disse coçando a parte e trás da cabeça, temendo que ela não entrasse novamente no clima que eles conseguiram criar tão perfeitamente sem sequer ter planejado.

-- Só se você quiser – ela havia se arrastado e sentado no colo do moreno – E eu acho que não quer – disse baixinho no ouvido dele – sentindo ao volume aumentado no colo do Nara que pulsava sob si.

Shikamaru mordeu os lábios enquanto ouvia ela falar em seu ouvido e sentia vários pelos do seu corpo se arrepiarem enquanto uma corrente passava por sua espinha fazendo-o sentir um leve calafrio. Não precisou falar nada depois disso, havia ganho em poucas palavras o consentimento dela para tornar aquela noite deles e aquele lugar encantado (¬¬) seria a consumação do novo sentimento que aquecia seus corpos.

Arrastou a mão das costas da rosada até sua nuca, trazendo-a novamente para o abrigo reconfortante do seu beijo que foi amplamente correspondido pela Haruno. Ela por sua vez levou a mão até os cabelos dele, soltando-os e aprofundando levemente o beijo que trocavam. Não muito tempo depois, ele tratou de abrir o pequeno colete que ela usava, deixando seu corpo a mostra, dos botões, suas mãos desceram para alisar as pernas da kunoichi e subirem novamente se arrastando de maneira pesada sobre a pele, subindo pelo tronco, tomando o rumo de suas costas onde abriu sem nenhuma dificuldade o fecho da peça íntima. As mãos continuaram a subir até os ombros impulsionando o colete já aberto para trás, fazendo-o cair pelos braços trabalhados enquanto os dedos dele se enroscavam nas alcinhas do suitan (agora nem sei se escrevi certo) solto, trazendo-as abaixo junto com suas mãos.

Um suspiro pesado saiu pela boca da flor, assim que seus lábios foram trocados por seu pescoço por Shikamaru, ele descia os beijos rapidamente como se tivesse sede do corpo dela. Ele estendia o corpo dela cada vez mais para trás pouco a pouco, para dar-lhe mais acessibilidade a cada parte dela que desfrutava até que sentiu os dedos finos se prenderem em sua camiseta. A kunoichi tomou impulso e retomou à sua posição inicial, removeu o colete jounin com a ajuda do mesmo e esgravatando suas unhas nas costas dele de um modo que fazia a camiseta subir lentamente enquanto mordia o queixo do Nara.

Assim que a barra da camiseta chegou em suas mãos, ela a levantou para removê-la, aproveitando para se perder na pele recém revelada distribuindo beijos que subiram do umbigo de Shikamaru até seu pescoço. Nunca havia visto o ninja sem qualquer vestimenta e tinha que admitir que a visão era muito mais agradável do que imaginava.

Shikamaru colocou as mãos sob as coxas dela e levantou-se, por mais que desejasse não a teria ali no chão onde a poderia machucar, sem deixar que saísse de seu colo caminhou até a encosta do rio em uma parte ainda rasa. Não descolou seus lábios dos dela nenhum momento se quer em todo percurso, apesar dos olhos também não se fecharem, eles se beijavam enquanto seus olhos brilhavam mirando um ao outro.

Ele sentiu o corpo dela se arrepiar junto com o seu quando seus corpos entraram em contato com a água, ainda assim o desejo mantinha seus corpos aquecidos. Uma vez dentro da água que batia em suas cinturas, Shikamaru a ergueu em uma pedra acima do nível da água e aqueceu com seus lábios a pele arrepiada e os bicos enrijecidos dos pequenos seios da rosada, descendo-os pelo abdome agora molhado enquanto abria o pequeno short da flor de cerejeira e em seguida a buscando de volta para junto de seu corpo dentro da água, onde ela voltou a enroscar suas pernas na cintura dele, mas dessa vez não apenas para aproximar seus corpos e sim para infiltrar seus pés entra a barra das calças de elástico que ele estava usando e que dentro da água caíram pelas pernas do moreno com muita facididade.

Levando em conta a iniciativa dela, ele levou as mãos ao bumbum e Sakura e imitou o gesto da amada, porém com as mãos. Eles se encararam mais uma vez, Shikamaru pensou que seria uma extrema covardia perguntar a ela se realmente queria seguir adiante depois de estarem ambos despidos e dentro da água, então a beijou mais uma vez enquanto uma de suas mãos brincou solta pela intimidade da médica por alguns breves segundos antes de finalmente senti-la em si. Quando a penetrou, levou as mãos até o quadril da rosada e afastou suas faces para poder olhá-la, só então começou a se mover dentro da kunoichi, que não se preocupava em deixar transparecer todo o prazer que ele começava a lhe dar.

Ela se segurava cada vez mais firme às costas muito bem trabalhadas enquanto as mãos dele apertavam cada vez mais suas nádegas, prendendo o corpo menor cada vez mais colado ao seu que se movia cada vez mais depressa. Eles se esforçavam em manter os gemidos e expressões do que sentiam controlados para não chamarem atenção, mas a tarefa parecia cada vez mais difícil e os vários chupões e beijos já não eram mais suficientes para omitir e camuflar todas as reações consequentes do ato.

Estavam muito perto da encosta, onde a grama era farta e o solo era fofo, Shikamaru girou os corpo naquela direção e fez com o corpo dele emergisse junto com o seu fazendo com que os joelhos dela ficassem flexionados e apenas os pés ainda tocassem a água. Ele enroscou uma de suas mãos com a dela cruzando seus dedos enquanto a outra se enrolava na pequena cintura com firmeza, a essa altura pouco ligavam se seriam ouvidos ou não, estavam preocupados somente em continuar o que estavam fazendo.

Ele passou a se mover ainda mais depressa dentro dela, sentia que estavam quase chegando ao final, mas não tinha problema, afinal, aquela era apenas a primeira de muitas noites. Longe, um par de olhos verdes que havia se locomovido até ali somente para se refrescar do calor, assistiu triste o momento em que a médica de Konoha apertou com força as unhas contra as costas do homem com quem ela ainda sonhava, seguido de um gemido de prazer ampliado dela misturado com um dele carregado com a mesma intensidade. Então ele parou por alguns breves minutos ainda sobre ela, ofegante, depois a beijou delicadamente e se afastou dando um passo para trás, caindo novamente no rio enquanto suas mãos continuavam entrelaçadas e através delas, ele a conduziu para dentro da água para ficar junto dele. Nadaram até onde o rio ficava mais fundo, vestiram calça e short que talvez por sorte haviam ficado presos em um galho de árvore muito baixo. Ainda estavam na água, abraçados quando Temari se cansou de sofrer pelo que via e voltou para o acampamento. Definitivamente havia perdido Shikamaru, talvez tenha demorado tempo demais para amadurecer.

É isso ae o/

Continua...

Tadinha da Tema-chan, por favor não cortem meu pescoço por fazer ela sofrer assim kkkk

Comentem onegai ^.~


	7. Só olhar

Yo

Aqui estou com mais um capítulo...

Muito obrigada a todo mundo pelo carinho ....

Queria divulgar também pras meninas que ficaram brabas com o Shika que estou concluindo uma one shot pra vcs shika tema ^.~ ela eh pra menina que me encheu de facadas tb.. itai doeu T.T kkkkkk o nome eh olhos de vidro e vou postar logo em seguida ^.~ espero que todos gostem ^^

E aqui.... um salto gigantesco nos dias e como o nome sugere uma brincadeirinha com o Dei-san ^^

Deidara: que história eh essa de curtir com a minha cara, un

Kami: Sente e aguarde querido ^.~

A legenda:

-- bla bla bla – fala

"bla bla bla" pensamento do personagem

(bla bla bla) opinião da Kami ^.~

"_bla bla bla" bilhete do Deidara pra Ino_

Capítulo 7 – Só olhar

(lembrando que nada disso significa ter ^.~)

BOA LEITURA!

Ino se ajoelhou na encosta do rio (sim o mesmo rio onde o Shika estava com a Sakura, mas o rio eh bem longo e a Ino está longe de onde eles estão ^.~) estava uma noite linda, tranquila e quente, muito quente, ainda mais com a blusa que tinha escolhido sair. Ela tinha caminhado até ali em busca de Sakura, mas como não a havia encontrado, resolveu parar por ali para se refrescar um pouco (aí vocês vêem o azar da Tema, a Ino tava procurando e não achou, ela tava fugindo e deu de cara ahsauhsuahusa). Molhou as mãos na água fresca e as levou até o pescoço, refrescando a nuca e as laterais do pescoço enquanto fechava os olhos apreciando as sensações relaxantes que o gesto tão simples a proporcionava sem importar com as gotículas que teimavam em escorrer pelo busto e pelas costas, repetiu o ato mais uma vez e então deixou os braços mergulharem fundo no rio, trazendo a água cristalina até os cotovelos com o auxílio da mão oposta e por fim, depois de molhar cada um dos braços, levou a água em concha até o rosto, jogando-a com displicência sem se preocupar em molhar boa parte da roupa que vestia, a noite estava tão quente que até saírem de manhã já estaria seca. Passou as mãos úmidas pelas bochechas molhadas e largou o rosto, só então abrindo os olhos novamente.

Entretanto, toda sensação refrescante (sensação de frescor *piada interna*) que tinha conseguido ali fora rapidamente abandonada ao abrir os olhos e ver ninguém menos que Deidara do outro lado do rio a olhando completamente hipnotizado. Sem entender muito bem porque, Ino sentiu seu rosto quente e suas bochechas queimarem, o que fez o outro sorrir à distância. Ele estava ali em pé escorado em uma árvore qualquer apenas a observando, não interromperia aquele momento por nada. Vê-la corar ao abrir os olhos e o enxergar ali foi com certeza um prêmio a mais. Ela sorriu do outro lado, parecia estar o esperando afinal de contas. Ele se desencostou da árvore para ia até ela mas...

Do outro lado do rio, Ino ouviu passos apressados pelas folhas secas no chão, sua atenção se voltou imediatamente para o lado aonde vinha o barulho, enquanto sua mão fazia sinal para o loiro esperar. Ele a obedeceu, o barulho do rio não o permitia ouvir, mas sentia que tinha mais alguém ali e sem que a loira percebesse, sumiu. Ino sacou uma kunai e ficou a espreita, olhando de esguia para a trilha.

-- Temari? – disse guardando a arma assim que reconheceu a kunoichi

Por instinto a Suna olhou para quem lhe chamava e Ino pode perceber os olhos inchados e vermelhos da outra. Sentiu pena mais uma vez, naquela noite estava vendo uma pessoa muito diferente dentro daquele corpo e por trás daqueles olhos ameaçadores. Gostaria de poder oferecer ombro para ela, permitir-se conhecer o lado de Temari que nunca lhe fora apresentado: o lado humano, mas seria falsidade demais de uma hora para outra perguntar se estava tudo bem com ela, quando era óbvio que não estava e se ela estava precisando de alguma coisa, quando tudo que soubera dar à Sabaku até hoje fora as respostas de baixo nível às provocações e acusações dela.

-- Kuso – Ino pode ouvir a outra falar bem baixinho enquanto limpava apressadamente as lágrimas de seu rosto, desconfortável, Ino olhou para o outro lado do rio enquanto Temari fazia isso, viu ao mesmo tempo triste e aliviada que Deidara não estava mais ali.

A situação estava extremamente constrangedora, mas Ino por alguma razão achou que se havia mesmo um ser humano dentro de Temari, essa era a hora de trazê-lo para fora e se a única maneira que tinha para isso era a provocando, iria a provocar até ela se abrir.

-- Você os viu, não é mesmo? – ela jogou verde, Sakura não estava no acampamento e se ela não tinha a encontrado com certeza era porque Shika tinha a encontrado primeiro.

-- Não sei do que está falando Yamanaka..

-- Pare de mentir, você sempre fez isso muito mal Temari. Você passou a noite vigiando Shikamaru e não o acampamento, eu sei que vocês tiveram um caso que não certo, a Sakura-chan não estava no acampamento e você veio do único ponto onde eu não fui procurar por ela... É só somar um mais um mais dois...

-- Eu não minto, passei a noite o observando sim e só terminou (o namoro) porque eu fui sincera demais, fui a única na história capaz de falar a verdade na cara dele e pouco me importa com quem ele está se divertido agora...é só mais uma como eu fui.. – disse saindo dali

-- Você não foi mais uma – Ino disse a prendendo pelo braço

-- Me solta Yamanaka – ela disse entre dentes

-- Depois do que acabei de ouvir, não mesmo. Pelo menos não até me ouvir. – ela disse em tom igualmente ameaçador, Temari havia cutucado o ponto fraco da dominadora de mentes.

-- Eu não quero e não preciso ouvir ninguém, muito menos você.

-- Você não foi mais uma – Ino repetiu – Eu não sei o motivo por ter terminado, mas ele nunca, escute bem, nunca teria ficado com você se não quisesse verdadeiramente e eu não vou permitir que julgue meu irmão assim, está entendendo...

-- Não me venha com essa lorota de irmão – Temari disse se soltando, tentando evitar que mais lágrimas manchassem seu rosto (nossa a minha Tema ta muito chorona, mas também coitada ta sofrendo u.u)

-- Por que terminaram? – Ino quis saber curiosa...

-- O que te importa...

-- Importa... ele não quis dividir os motivos do fim comigo, mas as lágrimas que encheram teus olhos quando eu o chamei de irmão me preocupam, por que terminaram?

-- Um dia eu te convido pra um chá e agente põe a fofoca em dia amiga – a outra zombou

-- Se eu ou a forma como você me vê foram motivos eu tenho o direito de saber – a resposta era verdadeira, nunca havia passado pela cabeça de Ino que ela ou algo relacionado a si poderia ter sido o motivo por não ter dado certo, então se lembrou, toda vez que se sufocava com as agressões da cunhada era com ele que ela desabafava, na noite em que explodira em lágrimas foi ao quarto dele que correra, lembrou de ele olhar pro lado, de ter a tirado do quarto e lavado para o seu próprio onde descascara a Suna aos ouvidos do melhor amigo "É só somar um mais um mais dois" pensou irônica – Temari me desculpe... se fui motivo de brigas – Ino sentiu o rosto gelar, como se estivesse ficando pálida, como pudera deixar o rancor que tinha por Temari a deixar cega para um detalhe tão importante...A mão que segurava o braço da outra afrouxou e sua mão caiu

-- Há...é muito fácil pedir desculpas depois não é... eu só não entendo, se finalmente se cansou de brincar com meu irmão, por que não assumiram de uma vez essa relação? Vocês gostam mais assim é? Quando tem alguém pra fazer de bobo? – disse apontando pra trás, referindo-se à Sakura.

Ino não aguentou, e fez o que sempre quisera fazer, mas sempre fora forte o suficiente para se segurar, entretanto ouvir a forma como ela se referira a si e Shikamaru, incluindo a amiga por quem o moreno estava se apaixonando fez com que o sangue lhe subisse a cabeça e por instinto a mão voou espalmada na face da outra, fazendo o som seco do tapa se sobressaltar entre o silêncio das vozes e a calmaria do rio. Ambas congelaram com o ato.

-- Eu aguentei enquanto amava Gaara, aguentei por ele, mas não tenho mais que ouvir suas blasfêmias calada e nem permitir que fale assim do Shikamaru e da Sakura-chan pelo sentimento de rejeição que estás sentindo. Eles estão se apaixonando de verdade e isso me deixa muito feliz porque o amo como um irmão e vejo que ele finalmente encontrou a mulher certa para ele, a mulher que você provavelmente não soube ser.

Ino foi longe demais, a ideia de fazer a loira se abrir que tivera no início da noite estava esquecida em algum lugar remoto da sua consciência, acima de tudo havia meses de remorsos suprimidos em seu interior. Entretanto, as últimas palavras também fizeram a loira da Areia perder a cabeça. Temari deu dois passos pra trás e tomou o leque em suas mãos (sim ela carrega aquele treco pra cima e pra baixo até quando vai toma um arzinho ^.~) parando com ele aberto em frente ao seu corpo enquanto apenas seus olhos ferinos permaneciam à mostra. Tomada pelo impulso, Ino pegou sua kunai e ficou em posição para o ataque com a mão armada em frente ao seu rosto e a outra dentro da bolsinha em sua cintura, ela sabia que com seu estilo de combate corpo a corpo, se Temari atacasse primeiro ela estaria com sérios problemas. Podia ter suas diferenças com a outra, mas sabia reconhecer que a loira das chuquinhas era uma ninja excelente. Ino se moveu para ter o primeiro ataque, mas sentiu o corpo travar, assim como Temari e ambas sabiam muito bem o que estava acontecendo.

-- Mais que saco Ino – ele disse calmamente, não estava mais acompanhado de Sakura – Temari é um de nossos escoltados nessa missão, seria muito complicado explicar pra Hokage e pro Kazekage por que a kunoichi de Suna teve uma batalha com a Konoha que a deveria deixar na porta de casa em segurança... – Ino olhou com o canto do olho para o moreno que se aproximava das duas mantendo o selo da cabra encoberto por uma das mãos sustentando o seu Kage Mane no Jutsu (o nome no anime e no manga eh diferente, então às vezes eu me confundo ta, me corrijam se estiver errado ^.~)

-- Gomen nasai Shika, não vai se repetir... – disse Ino

-- Eu tenho certeza que não vai.. – ele fez ambas guardarem as armas – Temari-san, devia estar dormindo, já fez o seu turno deveria estar aproveitando para dormir – ele disse educado.

-- Hai.. me desculpe por isso, não deveria ter me deixado levar – disse ela ainda mais educada – Oyasumi nasai – e assim que se viu livre do jutsu de Shikamaru saiu dali em direção a sua barraca

-- Sabe que não deve dar atenção às provocações dela – ele disse dando um beijo na testa de Ino assim que a loira o abraçou

-- Dessa vez a culpa foi minha... eu provoquei isso tudo...no começo era pra ver se ela se abria...mas depois...deixei a raiva tomar conta me desculpe

-- Desde quando você se preocupa com os sentimentos dela?

-- Longa história, Shika... – ela chamou e o moreno a encarou – Seja lá o que aconteceu hoje, e que eu quero detalhes – ela acrescentou com um sorriso de quem já sabia a resposta – Temari viu e isso parece ter mexido com ela, tome cuidado, ela pode ser pirada o suficiente pra colocar minhocas na cabeça da Sakura-chan...

-- A noite foi perfeita Ino, acho que a amo – ele afirmou com um sorriso – eu conto os seus preciosos detalhes outra hora, por que acha que ela colocaria minhocas na cabeça de Sakura?

-- Por causa de algumas coisas que ela falou... insinuações, sabe a forma como ela falou me fez pensar pela primeira vez que... o romance de vocês pode ter terminado por culpa minha e que ela está convencida de que você e eu.... – Shikamaru a interrompeu de terminar

-- Não deu certo por culpa dela e não sua, Temari é insegura, ciumenta e possessiva, então esqueça qualquer besteira que ela tenha colocado na sua cabeça e vai dormir, vamos sair cedo amanhã e me faça o enorme favor de não matá-la – ele disse a soltando do abraço

-- Oyasumi nasai Shika-kun... ah e suas roupas estão molhadas...isso vai te render uma gripe... – saiu rindo pro acampamento, mas parou de imediato, parecendo se lembrar de algo relevante. – Ou será que isso é tática pra ter cuidados médicos? – ela brincou já de costas, a caminho do acampamento. (qm entendeu, entendeu, qm não entendeu eu não vou explicar kkk)

No caminho tentou de todas as formas sentir Deidara, mas o loiro parecia ter evaporado depois daquele momento no rio, depois de quase uma hora tentando, Ino finalmente desistiu e foi dormir. Surpresa, encontrou sobre seu saco de dormir quase embaixo do travesseiro um pedaço de papel com uma minúscula flor de argila em cima

"_Não posso me arriscar ser visto por um Suna, principalmente um que pertença à família principal un, essa cidade me odeia e essa família me odeia ainda mais, depois eu lhe explico pessoalmente un, embora acredite que depois disso você já deva imaginar por que. Nos vemos assim que a irmã do Kazekage não estiver mais no caminho. Você estava linda na beira daquele rio un..." _

Ino amassou o papel e o jogou dentro da mochila "Muito obrigada Temari, por mais essa" pensou ainda antes de deitar... então sua mente finalmente começou a digerir a mensagem... ele não podia ser visto por um Suna, principalmente pela família principal...as únicas incidências de Suna com a Akatsuki eram os dois ninjas que haviam levado Gaara para morte, isso muito tempo antes de seu namoro, ela estava ficando cada vez melhor nessa história de juntar um mais um...

-- Sakura-chan, está acordada? – perguntou baixinho para o volume no saco mais próximo de si

-- Hai – disse a rosada se virando para a amiga, embora pouco visse de seu rosto, devido à falta de iluminação.

-- Você lembra quando você, Naruto e Kakashi-sensei foram até Suna resgatar o Kazekage da Akatsuki?

-- Hai... – ela disse um pouco confusa

-- Você lembra dos nomes deles?

-- Chyo-baa-san e eu lutamos contra Akasuna no Sasori enquanto o Naruto e o Kakashi-sensei foram atrás do outro, não me lembro do nome, mas lembro que ele era loiro, tinha o cabelo comprido, assim bem parecido com o seu, lembro dele fazer um pássaro de argila com as mãos e depois ampliá-lo, então ele saiu voando da caverna e eu não vi mais nada. Por quê?

-- Por nada, não...sempre quis saber essa história direito mas nunca tive coragem de perguntar pro Gaara.. Obrigada. – então era isso, tinha sido ele afinal o nuke-nin que havia enfrentado, derrotado e sequestrado Gaara, mas até que ponto isso poderia interferir em sua vida? Ele estava apenas cumprindo ordens, quanta vezes também já matara, pois essa era sua missão ordenada por alguém com mais poder que ela.... não estava em seu direito julgar. Se recostou da maneira mais confortável possível em seu saco de dormir e apagou.

.............

.............

.............

-- Ahhhh eu já tinha me esquecido como até tomar um banho em Suna é repleto de luxo e glamour – a loira disse penteando os cabelos, enrolada em um roupão de flanela.

-- Só você mesmo... mas você tem razão, da uma olhada nessas camas! – A amiga de cabelos rosa dizia encantada com todo o luxo do quarto que dividiam.

-- É... é por causa do frio sabe, a noite no deserto é realmente muito fria, por isso todas essas camadas de colchões e mais todas as camadas de edredons.

-- Por um momento tinha me esquecido que você é perita em tudo que se refere à Suna.

-- Não me faça rir Sakura-chan. Anda veste logo esse pijama e vai logo pro quarto do Shika, como eu disse, a noite no deserto é muito fria e não tem cobertor mais quente que um namorado, vai...

-- Eu não... do que você ta falando? – a rosada engasgou completamente vermelha

-- Ah não se faça de boba, não pra cima de mim – ela disse rindo enquanto penteava a última mecha

-- Boa noite Ino – Sakura finalmente se rendeu e saiu porta a fora.

Ino guardou o pente na mochila que estava dentro do roupeiro e pegou o creme hidratante pra passar no corpo, mas ao fechar a porta do armário, o espelho que a recobria mostrou muito mais do que a kunoichi esperava refletido em sua superfície.

-- Ahhh – ela gritou pra dentro, devido à falta de fôlego pelo susto, enquanto deixava o frasco de creme cair no chão – Você não pode me ver enquanto estou na companhia da Temari, mas se arrisca a entrar no palácio do Kazekage? Planejava o que depois de quase me matar de susto?

-- Descobri que o ruivo ainda está em Konoha un e a saudade foi mais forte que o bom senso. Ainda mais quando a última imagem sua que eu tive foi aquela na beira do rio un – disse olhando para ela ainda pelo reflexo do espelho. Ela o viu se aproximar e a abraçar, tudo isso apenas pelo reflexo. -- Você fica linda vestida assim, un. – disse sem perder tempo e logo passou a distribuir muitos beijos pelo pescoço a mostra da loira.

-- Você corre o risco de me deixar muito mal acostumada com a quantidade de elogios que recebo sabia.

-- Não tem problema, un, você sabe que fica linda de qualquer jeito mesmo. O que é isso un? – perguntou olhando para o pote que ela havia deixado cair no chão e pegando-o – hm, hoje vou descobrir os segredos da maciez da pele da minha kunoichi – disse em tom de deboche girando ambos os corpos em direção à cama e andando com ela na direção da mesma.

-- O que você está fazendo, que bobagem é essa? Me de isso aqui – disse estendendo a mão para que ele a devolvesse o creme, mas nesse mesmo momento já haviam chegado à cama e ela havia sido "delicadamente" empurrada pra cima da mesma. – Dei-kun, o que é isso?

-- Uhum – ele "disse" (se eh q eh uma fala) enquanto procurava a abertura do roupão – por onde começamos, un? – falou com ar pensativo ainda sem abrir a peça – Pelos pés, un... vamos Ino, seja uma boa menina e me de o pezinho un.. – completou despejando uma quantidade absurdamente exagerada de creme nas mãos enquanto Ino ria da cena como um todo..

-- Você só pode estar de brincadeira....

-- Nem um pouco, un – ele a olhou enquanto espalhava a porção de hidratante nas duas mãos e pegando um pé dela com uma das mãos enquanto mostrava a outra para a loira – Elas tem vontade própria, então... espero que não sinta cócegas un. – debochou. E começou a passar (melecar) o pé de Ino fazendo a loira dar pulinhos de cosquinhas vez que outra enquanto ela ria e puxava o pé por impulso, mas ele permanecia sério e pegava o pé de volta. Até que conseguiu se livrar de todo creme que havia colocado nas mãos e pegou o pote para pegar mais e subir, do pé para a perna da outra, mas nesse momento alguém bateu na porta, chamando pela loira, deixando o casal em sinal de alerta dentro do quarto.

TOC TOC TOC – Ino-chan está aí? – chamou a voz masculina e Deidara e Ino se entreolharam, os olhos da ninja se arregalaram e Deidara simplesmente ficou imóvel na cama, como que se qualquer movimento fosse capaz de denunciar sua presença ali...

-- Ah, sim.. quem está aí? – ela respondeu tão imóvel quanto Deidara na cama.

-- É Kankurou, posso conversar com você?

-- Ahh, Kankurou-san eu é... eu acabei de sair do banho na verdade....

-- Tudo bem, fique à vontade, vou esperar por você no salão de reuniões pode ser?

-- Ah.. claro, eu logo estarei la.

-- Hai.

-- Uff, eu logo achei que fosse a Sakura ou pior, a Temari – ela respirou aliviada passando as mãos pelo rosto

-- E quem exatamente era un? – ele perguntou a olhando com uma cara feia (mentira, o Deidara nunca que fica com a cara feia)

-- Kankurou é o irmão do Gaara e da Temari, um cara legal, eu acho que é o irmão que se salva entre os três e.... hei espera aí, por que você ta me olhando desse jeito?

-- E o que o cara legal quer com você no meio da noite que é tão importante que tem que vir até o seu quarto un? – ele perguntou e dessa vez quem fez cara feia foi ela, mas foi por pouco tempo, até ela não conseguir se segurar e começar a rir

-- Ta com ciuminho ta? – disse se ajoelhando sobre a cama para chegar mais perto dele e roubar-lhe os lábios.

-- Me mordendo un... – admitiu, puxando Ino para o seu colo..

-- Não se preocupe, você é tudo o que eu quero. Eu te amo – disse a última parte quase em um sussurro.

-- Ama... – disse por dizer a beijando novamente, apertando-a contra si e sorrateiramente levando uma das mãos ao nó do laço que mantinha o roupão dela preso, até conseguir abri-lo, fazendo-o escorregar pelos ombros dela.

-- Dei-san, agora eu não posso...

-- Mas eu estou com saudade un, vocês levaram quase uma semana pra chegar aqui em Suna – cada palavra era dita entre os beijos que ele descia pelo colo da loira.

-- Eu sinto muito. – Ela falava enquanto o loiro parecia não dar muita atenção às palavras dela, pois continuava com as carícias -- Logo logo essa missão termina... mas agora eu..ahh para... agora eu tenho que ver o que o Kankurou quer, com Gaara longe da vila, ele é a voz de comando por aqui e eu estou aqui a trabalho.... – terminou de falar segurando o rosto do namorado encerrando de vez com os beijos, quando o soltou, Deidara deixou a cabeça pender para frente, fazendo a testa ficar escora no peito da amada.

-- Aaa.. então, até daqui alguns dias un – deu um último beijo nela e se levantou. – E só para que não esqueça, aishiteru... e comporte-se un – e sumiu através da janela.

.............

-- Kankurou-san, desculpe por fazê-lo esperar – ela logo se sentou em frente ao ex cunhado na larga mesa de reuniões do palácio de Suna

-- Eu que peço desculpas por tê-la atrapalhado Ino, não a incomodaria tão tarde da noite, mas agora que Temari finalmente chegou aqui eu sou obrigado a ir a uma pequena missão, pequena, mas importante... vou sair antes do amanhecer, caso contrario esperaria para falar com você..

-- Não se preocupe em ser polido dessa maneira comigo Kankurou-san – ele riu a o ouvi-la falar.

-- É que até tão pouco tempo você praticamente quase entrou pra família, agora eu não sabia como deveria falar com você...

-- Ainda sou a mesma, ainda somos amigos o que houve entre Gaara e eu não interfere em nada a esse ponto

-- Que bom, por que lhe procurei justamente pra saber se você estava bem

-- Hai

-- E Gaara?

-- Eu não sei exatamente..—limitou-se a dizer

-- Você foi a única que ele trouxe pra cá, colocou do lado dele..fazia planos pro futuro... fácil não deve estar sendo... e Temari?

-- O que tem ela?

-- A viagem, vocês duas juntas por uma semana todinha, eu não gostaria de estar perto pra ver..

-- Estamos as duas aqui vivas – ela riu

-- Eu sinto muito por tudo que ela fez você passar, eu sei que foi injusto, mas é o jeito dela de mostrar que se preocupa com Gaara

-- Eu sei... mas mesmo com Temari de uma lado, tinha você do outro, sempre disposto a nos apoiar

-- E espero que saiba que pode contar comigo, você fez muito bem ao Gaara se tiver alguma possibilidade de volta e você precisar de...

-- Não há possibilidade de volta.. – ela sorriu sem graça

-- Ah, bom, é uma pena – disse se levantando – Ainda assim pode contar comigo pro que precisar Ino, não se esqueça disso. Agora vou deixar você descansar, a viagem deve ter sido longa e cansativa – e se retirou

Ino ainda ficou ali admirando a bela vista da noite de céu limpo, uma parte de si se sentia feliz pela amizade que construiu com Kankurou durante a proximidade dela com aquele palácio permanecer inabalada depois do fim de seu romance...

E por hoje acabamos por aqui ^.~

Espero que tenham gostado ^^

Comentem pls....

Ateh ^.~


	8. O primeiro passo de um destino marcado

Oi ^.~

Eu sempre demoro com essa fic neh.. gomen

Eu faço o que posso...

Espero que gostem ^^

MURAL DE AVISOS:

Os personagens dessa história pertencem ao manga/anime Naruto, que é obra do Kishi... vcs acham que o Itachi estaria morto se essa coisa fosse minha Y.Y

H.E.N.T.A.I pervo até o último detalhe sórdido e meloso de uma forma como nem eu sei como até agora

Legenda:

-- bla bla bla – fala

"bla bla bla" pensamentos dos personagens

(bla bla bla) pseudo Kami o/

O Amor é um estouro_8. O Primeiro Passo de um Destino Selado

Boa Leitura ^.~

Os quatro pares de pernas moviam-se rápidas, haviam voltado à trilha já há vinte dias de viajem tranquila, mas hoje em especial o céu resolvera se tingir de cinza, cobrindo todo brilho solar com as vastas nuvens carregadas, forçando o grupo que seguia em uma caminhada gostosa a assumir o ritmo de trote rápido. Aquela corrida não era nada de especial para o jovem de cabelos castanhos, a garota loira que corria à sua esquerda e a de cabelos rosados à sua direita, mas para o jovem senhor feudal aquilo estava lhe exigindo muito mais do que poderia oferecer.

-- One..Onegai – veio a voz ofegante do rosto coberto da autoridade máxima do país, antes de jogar o corpo pra frente e apoiar as mãos nos próprios joelhos.

-- Tudo bem? – Perguntou Sakura se adiantando para verificar a frequência do senhor feudal – Sente-se e descanse.

-- Sakura mais um pouco e a chuva nos alcança – disse Shikamaru.

-- Acho que seria melhor encontrarmos uma pousada Shika – disse Ino se abaixando diante da autoridade que escoltavam para lhe oferecer um pouco de água.

-- Essa chuva vai nos alcançar de qualquer jeito Shika, não tem como continuar correndo – disse a rosada se levantando.

E como esperado, dez minutos depois eles estavam parados diante da única construção que foram capazes de encontrar, uma pequena fazendola com uma farta e colorida horta diante da casa simples ao lado de um alto, mas igualmente simples celeiro. No pasto uma velha senhora que guiava os poucos bezerrinhos teimosos para dentro do celeiro antes que a chuva chegasse para banhar o campo.

-- Será que ela vai nos dar abrigo? – perguntou o senhor feudal

-- Claro! Eu acho... – respondeu Ino sorrindo e tentando chamar a atenção da senhora acenando como o braço acima da cabeça.

-- Três ninjas de Konoha transportando o homem mais importante do País do Fogo, acho que isso deve contar não é.. – disse Sakura acenando da mesma forma que Ino.

-- Ah... esqueci de avisar, já estamos sob meus domínios, não me dar abrigo aqui é considerado um crime – disse o mascarado misterioso.

-- Senhor – disse a velha senhora ao se aproximar do portão (acho que o certo seria porteira) – A que devo a visita do senhor feudal?

-- Esses três ninjas de Konoha estão me acompanhando até minha casa, mas não há meios de escapar dessa chuva, peço por sua hospitalidade. – Ino e Sakura se entreolharam, a voz extremamente jovem do homem que ambas haviam comparado com Naruto, falava agora de forma autoritária, embora ao mesmo tempo simples e com tom de humildade.

-- Claro, entrem entrem. Será um conforto ter companhia num dia cinza como esse, meu marido morreu há pouco tempo, ainda não me acostumei com o silêncio na casa. Vamos – ela os acolhia abraçando o vento, convidando-os a entrar – Vou fazer uma sopa para nós todos.

A casa da velha senhora era totalmente simples, algumas madeiras da lateral já estava apodrecidas formando largas frestas, o chão tinha partes tomadas por cupins e muitas telhas estavam quebradas o que acarretava em uma série de goteiras. Sem jeito a senhora explicou que nunca teve filhos e após a morte de seu marido sua vida foi completamente afetada, ela não tinha habilidades com essas coisas, o que a impedia de concertar ela mesma e também seu dinheiro era pouco para encomendar ninjas para ajuda-la.

Ainda assim aquela era uma pessoa tão boa e os recebera ali com tanta gentileza que durante o jantar Shikamaru decidiu que pela hospitalidade ele, Ino e Sakura ajudariam a colocar a casa de volta em padrões aceitáveis. Ao ouvir o pronunciamento cheio de iniciativa do moreno de Konoha o senhor feudal disse que os materiais necessários seriam dados por ele e então decidiram que levariam o líder até seu palácio no dia seguinte quando a chuva passasse e então voltariam de lá com materiais e servos do se palácio para ajudar no que fosse possível.

Após o jantar simples, mas reconfortante Ino e Sakura foram levadas a um quarto no segundo andar enquanto Shika dividia espaço com o senhor feudal em outro. O quarto das meninas estava realmente um caco, Ino e Sakura se olharam trocando uma confidencia antes de se virarem pra senhora e agradecer a hospedagem, mas logo que saiu o clima foi outro.

-- Eu acho que chove mais aqui nesse quarto do que la na rua – disse Sakura desviando das goteiras pra chegar à cama de casal que elas teriam que dividir.

-- Pior são essas frestas todas, da pra ver a rua toda – Ino disse e nesse momento caiu um raio la fora iluminando o quarto inteiro – Eu não disse?! – comentou apavorada fazendo a outra rir

-- Hei Ino, não tem medo de filmes de fantasmas ne?

-- Por...

-- Escuta esse vento entrando pelas frestas. OOHHH – ela terminou imitando o som típico de filmes de terror.

-- Será que a pose de velhinha generosa é só fachada e ela na verdade já morreu há 150 anos e é um fantasma enfurecido que vai nos estripar enquanto dormimos??

-- Credo Ino, que imaginação!! Você acha essa hipótese possível?

-- Olha com essa casa de cenário de filme de terror, não precisaria muito não – ela riu

-- Ta chega, vamos dormir que amanhã o dia vai ser longo – ela disse se jogando na cama.

-- Não não, você é quem vai dormir mais perto da porta e eu mais perto da parede – Ralhou a loira

-- Por quê? O assassino mata por ordem de quem vê na frente? Olha sinto muito, se ela for um fantasma vai atravessar a parede e não bater na porta.

-- Testa- Baka- Sama! Você dorme aqui porque não quero que me acorde quando for escapulir da cama pra ir lá _ver se o Shika ta dormindo bem _– ela disse irônica – Como que se você não soubesse que ele SEMPRE dorme bem...bem até demais aha aposto que com essa chuva você se quer consegue acordar ele – ela disse rindo.

O barulho alto do trovão a fez acordar, olhou pela janela cheia de frestas que permitia a entrada da claridade dos trovões. Ela passou as mãos nos olhos dando início a uma longa espreguiçada. Ino levantou e procurou, inutilmente, Sakura pelo quarto e sabia exatamente onde a amiga deveria estar, isto fez a invejar desejando um dia também poder andar por aí com Deidara, escapulir de seu dormitório em uma missão pra buscar o calor dos braços do homem que amava.

-- Ah pare de sonhar Ino, ninguém mandou se apaixonar por um criminoso – disse para si mesma ao sair do quarto, achou que era melhor ir até a cozinha tomar um copo de água.

A tempestade vista da cozinha era ainda pior que através das frestas da velha janela de seu quarto. Ali a vidraça lhe dava vista completa dos clarões que cortavam o céu escuro no horizonte sem dar nenhuma trégua, entretanto, acima dos barulhos da tempestade, um ruído de porta sendo forçada se sobressaiu em seus ouvidos e com muito esforço olhou através da janela de vidro quase completamente embaçado à procura da origem do barulho. Muito longe, na entrada do celeiro ela pode ver uma criatura branca gigante que batia uma das asas enquanto a outra permanecia aberta servindo de cobertura para proteger um loiro empapado da chuva torrencial enquanto ele forçava a porta.

-- Mas é doido de pedra mesmo – disse se afastando da janela sem conseguir evitar o sorriso que se formava em seu rosto. – Espero que não exploda essa porta ou nos trará grandes problemas. – disse já cruzando a porta que dava acesso da cozinha aos fundos da casa, sem se importar com a chuva.

Mas quando deu a volta na casa e alcançou o celeiro já não encontrou mais nada, abriu a porta sem dificuldades e entrou pela escuridão interrompida apenas pela claridade dos raios, será que o que vira fora somente ilusão?. A única companhia que encontrou ali dentro foi a dos bezerrinhos teimosos e mais três cavalos que se mantinham silenciosos cada um em seu cubículo.

-- Deidara – chamou enquanto caminhava até o meio do lugar – Deidara – chamou um pouco mais alto vendo sua voz ser abafada pelo estrondo de um raio que caíra muito perto dali.

Ino tentou ajeitar a franja do cabelo que agora todo empapado grudava em seu rosto dificultando sua visão. Assim como os longos fios loiros todo o corpo da loira estava encharcado e por onde ela passava montes de feno grudavam em sua perna. Ouviu algo vindo da esquerda atrás de si, caminhou até la com cuidado para ver se ouvia mais alguma coisa.

-- Dei-kun eu sei que está aqui – disse muito perto de onde vinha o barulho e como não obteve nenhuma resposta segurou-se na divisão de madeira que se parecia muito com a cerca do lado de fora da fazendola, colocando sua cabeça para dentro daquele ambiente cercado. Absolutamente concentrada levou o maior susto quando o cavalo que residia ali bufou em sua cara. – Ah seu filho de uma égua (literalmente) – mas nesse momento outro barulho aconteceu a fazendo virar imediatamente para o outro lado.

Como queria agora não ter falado sobre aquelas coisas assombradas com Sakura antes de dormir, agora elas não saíam de sua cabeça. O vento la fora parecia enlouquecer quase levando as madeiras do lugar junto consigo mais um raio caiu com um estrondo, mas foi em seu ouvido que ela ouviu a voz de quem procurava.

-- Como foi que me encontrou un – a voz vinha exatamente atrás de si do local onde tinha colocado a cabeça e tinha sido espantada pelo cavalo. Ele falava ao mesmo tempo em que puxara a fina cintura de Ino com força através da cerca, com seus braços passando por um dos espaços entre as madeiras, alisando a barriga onde a blusa molhada se colava – Eu estava louco de saudade un – disse ainda antes de morder a orelha que estava próxima.

-- Baka! Você fala como se só você sentisse. Porque não respondeu quando chamei?

-- Estudando o local un, vem aqui – disse a soltando e permitindo que ela se virasse.

Um pé de Ino foi firme à madeira mais baixa da cerca e enquanto suas mãos eram seguradas firmemente pelas de dele ela colocou o outro pé na segunda madeira. Passando as mãos para o ombro de Deidara permitiu que ele a pegasse no colo e a passasse de cima da cerca para o seu lado, é claro que ela era uma ninja e talvez seria muito mais prático apenas colocar amas as mãos na terceira e última madeira da cerca e pular, mas dessa forma era muito mais charmoso e fazia Deidara se sentir seu heroi.

Foi impossível não se perder em um longo e apaixonado beijo cheio de saudades quando já se sentia segura nos braços dele. Ele abriu os olhos sem deixar de beija-la, procurou por algo que se moveu em meio ao breu e veio imediatamente na direção do casal.

O loiro caminhou os levando para cima da ave branca, somente lá soltou Ino e ao comando de seu mestre a ave apenas subiu os levando para o segundo nível do local. Onde ele a conduziu para fora da ave, as mãos entrelaçadas fizeram Ino passar em torno de si em uma breve brincadeira fazendo a loira rir desencadeando nele um riso de igual proporção.

Até que ele finalmente a trouxe para mais perto de si enroscando a fina cintura com o braço que a guiava, a fonte cristalina em seus olhos vertia pelo mais singelo contato dando aos orbes azuis tão claros o mais belo brilho apaixonado, um mergulhado na própria imensidão que era refletida no outro. Outro raio caiu la fora e a luminosidade azulada fez seus olhos cintilarem entre as mechas molhadas coladas em suas faces.

-- Eu não aguentava mais de saudade de você – disse depois de cercar o pescoço do loiro.

-- Pelo menos você está trabalhando, imagine eu que tive com única tarefa essas semanas todas pensar em você un – já não era mais instinto e sim necessidade que levava as mãos dele a descer ao longo do corpo dela e pousar em seu quadril – E pior un, pensar em como não tive você – o comentário a fez rir enquanto ele aproveitava da localidade onde suas mãos estavam para ergue-la do chão e então continuou a falar – Gomen Ino, eu realmente não esperava que você me percebesse aqui un, mas... – ele a soltou novamente fazendo-a cair deitada sobre grosas camadas de feno que era armazenada em um dos cantos ali então se ajoelhou ante sua eterna musa. -- ...mas eu acho que da última vez que nos vimos eu estava mais ou menos por aqui un – falou removendo a galocha de chuva que ela tinha pego para ir até ali, lançando-lhe o mais cúmplice olhar cheio de malícia referindo-se à lembrança que tinham de Suna.

-- Não mesmo – ela respondeu à altura erguendo o tronco se apoiando a um cotovelo enquanto sua mão livre se fechava na camiseta negra – Seu lugar não é aos meus pés – a forma como a malícia consegue se sobressair até mesmo no mais intenso breu fazendo com que a luz de seus olhos o acertasse como um raio lazer fez até mesmo o loiro explosivo corar levemente – Seu lugar é aqui.

Aproveitando-se da situação a mão que prendia Deidara o puxou sobre seu corpo, arrastando-o entre suas pernas até que ela pudesse alcançar sua boca. Trouxe o loiro para um beijo possessivo, as boas vindas da saudade já haviam passado e deixou em seu caminho a necessidade que a falta da presença do homem que amava abria em seu peito. Teriam tempo para palavras bonitas mais tarde o que queriam agora era saciar seus desejos antes que o mesmo os consumisse de vez.

Na presa as mãos tão hábeis de shinobi buscavam por caminhos diferentes a mesma satisfação, seus dedos traçavam caminhos certos pelos panos, zíperes e botões a fim de encontrarem o calor do toque da pele do outro. Como se cada momento que se passasse sem o contato suas vidas diminuísse, enquanto que por outro lado a união de suas peles se tocando e roçando por meio de mãos, unhas, bocas e dentes reascendesse a vitalidade os deixando mais revigorados, mais vivos. Ao som da chuva la fora o que era saudade se tornou pura necessidade e quando se deram por si suas roupas já não podiam mais ser encontradas e seus corpos afundavam pela maciez do feno seco.

Os lábios já inchados não sabiam mais dizer quantas vezes e de quantas formas já tinham percorrido por seus corpos. Ainda sobre Ino, Deidara buscou por seus lábios mais uma vez, a loira correspondia a cada beijo os intensificando, pedindo como um animal sedento por mais e mais do gosto dele.

Em busca de ar a loira interrompeu o beijo jogando sua cabeça para trás sugando o ar em sua volta enquanto Deidara preenchia o espaço vazio de seus pulmões entre chupões e lambidas pelo pescoço sob si. A essa altura suas mãos compostas (por línguas) já cuidavam do resto do corpo de Ino, o que permitia ao nuke-nin não sair da posição em que estava (por enquanto .'').

Ela se permitia retribuir aos carinhos na parte do corpo dele que alcançava, apertando, arranhando ou alisando de forma pesada as costas de Deidara. Os dentes do loiro se fecharam em torno de seu lábio enquanto a mão lhe lambia o corpo e estacionava sorrateiramente sobre um de seus seios circundando cuidadosamente seu mamilo, neste momento Ino deixou que uma de suas mãos descesse até a nádega do outro cravando la suas unhas enquanto simultaneamente o outro braço se fechou em torno do corpo o pressionando contra si.

Deidara então se afastou da Yamanaka, um cotovelo lhe dava estabilidade para ficar ao mesmo tempo em cima e ao lado da loira, a ponta de seus narizes e suas testas se colaram. A ponta dos dedos desenhava o contorno dos lábios inchados que se quer se fechavam para que a loira pudesse buscar por mais ar, desceram pela curvinha do queixo e então a mão virou fazendo com que o dorso passasse pelo pescoço enquanto a ponta dos dedos ainda alcançava e prendia delicadamente a orelha. Fez a mão virar novamente para que o palmo ficasse em contato com a pele e passeasse por seu busto, encontrando o caminho que em seu tórax os ossos demarcavam até mergulhar no abdome liso, apenas levemente alterado pelo desenho dos músculos que tardam a se desenvolver. Poderia esculpir quantas Inos quisesse somente com os detalhes que guardava de seu corpo, mas sabia que nenhuma obra de argila seria tão perfeita quanto o ser que ocupava sua vida e sua mente. (eu já disse que quero um deidara?)

-- Itoshii hito yo, watashi wa anata wo aishite imasu. (se estiver errado culpe o LiveMocha que não ensinou direitinho kkk ou o ser aqui que não aprendeu direitinho ¬¬'') – os lábios dele desenharam deixando escapar cada palavra em quase sussurros e então fez seus lábios se tocarem rapidamente.

-- Sou eu que te amo tanto assim meu amor – ela respondeu reformulando a frase dita por ele.

Ela os uniu novamente em um beijo enquanto ele aproveitou para seguir com sua exploração até onde suas mãos eram capazes de alcançar terminando repousada sobre a intimidade da namorada. Voltou a aprofundar o beijo que dividiam até rompê-lo sem aviso desceu um pouco seu corpo para dividir seus carinhos pelas duas áreas mais sensíveis do corpo dela.

Sua mão pousou sorrateira sobre o pequeno órgão deixando que a pequena língua em sua palma fizesse todo o serviço enquanto voltava a dar atenção aos seios da garota com seus lábios. Não demorou para que Ino passasse a dar sinais da intensidade do prazer que ele lhe proporcionava, mas o loiro não se daria por satisfeito com tão pouco.

Desceu seus lábios pela barriga deixando leves mordidas pela lateral do abdome e traçando um caminho de beijos até o pequeno umbigo que era um detalhe no centro do corpo. Então sem avisos subiu novamente para admirar os olhos inebriados de Ino e as expressões em sua face por alguns segundos, depois seguiu até a orelha da loira e la sussurrou as mais variadas palavras que a loira ouviu de olhos fechados enquanto sentia o membro de Deidara a penetrar sem que o loiro tirasse a mão que lambia doentiamente calmo seu clitóris.

Entre o cheiro da chuva, as doces palavras que ele lhe sussurrava e as mais intensas sensações que Deidara lhe proporcionava Ino se viu estremecer, tendo a completa certeza que derreteria cada vez que o namorado investia contra si devido ao calor intenso da eletricidade corria por seu corpo. As pernas da loira já estavam na altura das costelas de Deidara enquanto as mãos nos ombros do loiro lhe davam instabilidade para os movimentos que acompanhavam os do loiro, fazendo seus corpos se chocarem com cada vez mais intensidade.

Os gemidos pouco a pouco se transformaram em gritos que por fim denunciavam o fim da brincadeira, Deidara ficou ainda jogado em cima da loira por alguns minutos até girar com ela presa em si pela cintura, invertendo suas posições. Satisfeitos por finalmente estarem juntos, nem mesmo a exaustão seria capaz de interromper os carinhos por aquela noite e Ino buscou mais uma vez a boca da sua razão de felicidade em um beijo morno e acolhedor enquanto Deidara passava as mãos por suas costas em um carinho cheio de... carinho.

Mais meias palavras trocadas entre os lábios que se desgrudavam por pouco tempo antes de buscarem um pelo outro novamente, ambos querendo evitar o sono tentando adiar a aurora que se aproximava para separá-los mais uma vez. E entre seus carinhos a malicia surgiu novamente, desta vez por investidas da loira que sobre Deidara os levou para uma nova série de gemidos intensos.

Ino se movia enquanto as mãos de Deidara eram seguras acima de sua cabeça por uma das mãos dela enquanto ao outra mão de Ino deslizava indisciplinada pelo corpo do garoto que era perfeito em todas as proporções, o corpo que a havia feito cometer uma loucura atrás da outra quando invadiu sua vida de forma tão inesperada, deixando-a completamente dependente do que toda aquela perfeição tinha para lhe oferecer. As mãos do loiro foram soltas e Ino só precisou puxar de leve seus ombros para ele entender que era pra sentar (adestrado é outra coisa kkk).

Deidara se sentou sem sair da posição em que estavam, as mãos jogadas para trás e espalmadas no chão davam uma leve angulação ao seu corpo e Ino sobre si também se jogou para trás com as mãos igualmente espalmadas com os joelhos fletidos e as coxas levemente elevadas diminuindo a abertura de seu órgão que subia e descia deslizando pelo membro de Deidara. Arrancando altos gemidos de satisfação do loiro com isso e apenas intensificando seus movimentos de acordo com os pedidos proferidos em suplicas entre os gemidos dele, até o fim.

Sem se deitar ele encostou-se à parede da construção acomodando Ino entre suas pernas em um abraço acolhedor onde como de costume, o sono chegou para ele muito antes do que para ele. A chuva ainda caía e ele a olhava com a admiração de quem finalmente após uma vida sem sentido tinha algo por o que lutar, não havia linhas de destino em sua mente onde ela não estivesse presente em seu presente e futuro. Em outras palavras, Deidara sentia que para ele não havia futuro sem ela.

A pele da loira se arrepiava, também pudera o temporal la fora estava surrando o pobre celeiro de maneira cruel, ele esticou o braço para puxar sua capa e jogar por cima do corpo entre seus braços. Houve um pio dentro do ambiente, os animais já começavam a se movimentar o amanhecer não tardaria muito.

Olhou mais uma vez para Ino sabendo que logo logo teria que a acordar e então o sonho estaria desfeito, ele voltaria a ser ninguém e ela voltaria para sua vida cheia de prestígios seguindo com outras pessoas de mesmo valor e garantindo a segurança do homem mais importante do país. Era nessa hora que ele lembrava que não adiantava sonhar, como podia ver um futuro com Ino se seus destinos os guiavam na verdade para caminhos cada vez mais opostos?

Lembrou-se de algo, um pequeno presente que comprara por impulso em algum lugar por onde passou e tirou de um dos bolsos da capa o pequeno e delicado anel. Lhe custara mais do que poderia gastar, mas o pequeno elo dourado com uma delicada lápis-lazuli acompanhada de pequenos brilhantes emanava em sua aura o nome de Ino.

Quais eram as suas intenções com o ornamento nem ele sabia ao certo, apenas o comprou com a certeza que estava devolvendo uma criança desaparecida a sua mãe, aquela jóia fora feita sob medida para ela. Mas como dar a Ino algo que carrega consigo um significado tão singular, o compromisso, se não podia garantir um futuro digno a ela. Ele sempre seria um assassino.

A ideia entrou em sua cabeça de maneira tão direta que fez o loiro murchar na mais profunda tristeza, era um fato de que por mais que a amasse aquele namoro maluco não levaria a Ymanaka a lugar algum. Certificou-se de que ela estava ainda dormindo e tomado pela curiosidade colocou a joia no dedo fino, o anel era dela e ficaria com ela, mas ele queria pelo menos ver o quanto se fundiam com perfeição antes de partir. Como imaginava, a peça parecia ter sido feito especialmente para Ino e sorriu antes de deixar que uma pequena lágrima percorresse o belo rosto.

-- Eu tomei todas as decisões erradas até agora e o meu destino está selado por isso, você vai me odiar pelo resto da vida e esse é o mesmo tempo pelo qual eu vou te amar, mas acredite, essa é a primeira escolha certa da minha vida un. Eu não posso deixar que a minha vida interrompa a sua, ao mesmo tempo não posso passar mais do que algumas horas com você, não há meios de eu dar um futuro a você un pelo menos não um tão bom quanto o que você vai ter se ficar o mais longe possível de mim. – ele leu alto o que escreveu no bilhete que deixaria com ela, como sempre. Então se vestiu e se foi a deixando para trás desacordada no celeiro.

CONTINUA

Não me matem \o/

... confiem na titia Kami, essa história ainda tem exatamente mais oito capítulos pela frente e muita coisa acontece em oito capítulos, certo ^.~

Ahhh me desculpem pelo hentai, eu tenho ciência de que não ta aqueeeela coisa, mas foi o melhor que pude fazer no dia de hoje...

Pls comentem e deixem uma autora feliz e inspirada ^^

bjks


	9. Um dia de festa

Once again {oh redundância kk}

Sorry girls, eu também fiquei triste com aquele final maquiavélico.... mas não se preocupem.. nada que a tia Kami não possa deixar ainda pior hahaha estava sendo boazinha demais com a Ino, ela nem merece só gosto de por ela nas minhas fics porque é a personalidade mais furada do anime /apanha das fans e do Deidara .''

Tah tah, voltemos à fic eu quero fazer a Ino sofrer. Sy-chan (adorei a idéia do suicídio) e outras meninas loucas por Shika x Tema, eu também quero fazer a Tema sofrer e não se preocupem a Sakura também vai sofrer... *olhar maníaco* quero ver todo mundo sofrendo um pouco XP

A legenda da Kami o/

-- bla bla bla -- fala

"bla bla bla" pensamentos

(bla bla bla) Kami que se mete cada vez menos na história, estou evoluindo

Boa leitura ^.~

O AMOR É UM ESTOURO_9. UM DIA DE FESTA

Algo fazia barulho perto de si, um cheiro completamente diferente de tudo o que ela já tinha sentido antes entrava por suas narinas e se tornava cada vez mais evidente. A loira abriu os olhos calmamente, assustou-se por se ver deitada no feno, mas pouco a pouco foi se lembrando da noite que sucedera e um amplo sorriso se formou em seus lábios. A claridade entrava pelas frestas do celeiro e Ino via um belo céu azul que a fez indagar como um dia tão belo poderia surgir depois de uma noite tão macabra, acordava sem pressa, essa mesma bela luz matinal também lhe deixava quase que com certeza de que Deidara mais uma vez tinha se ido antes do sol surgir. Quando será que poderia passar uma noite inteira ao seu lado e ver seus olhos logo pela manhã cedo?

Espreguiçou-se com calma, confirmando sua teoria de que realmente estava sozinha por ali. Tinha como sempre somente um pedaço de papel como companhia ao seu lado, apenas o pegou enquanto se erguia preguiçosa, os animais do celeiro estavam inquietos e Ino sabia que tinha que voltar para a casa antes que dessem por sua falta, por isso apenas pegou o papel dobrado e enfiou em um bolso qualquer assim que terminou de se vestir. Tinha certeza que ali jaziam mais belas palavras que ele sempre lhe deixava como um brinde de consolação por não poder estar ali e lhe dizer aquelas palavras pessoalmente, leria o bilhete mais tarde. (pobre Ino)

Voltou para a casa sentindo-se completamente revigorada, até mesmo as manhãs ficam mais belas se passar a noite com Deidara. Ficou ainda mais satisfeita ao encontrar a casa silenciosa, apenas a velha senhora na cozinha já preparando o café da manhã, mas foi fácil convence-la de que tinha saído para libertar os bezerrinhos aflitos do celeiro para pudessem usufruir daquela linda manhã no campo. Subiu as escadas e como imaginara Sakura também não estava no quarto, pegou uma peça de roupa e foi tomar um banho.

Não demoraram muito ali no sítio e logo seguiram viajem até a residência do Senhor Feudal, antes do meio dia ele já estava entregue com segurança e o time de Konoha voltava trazendo consigo uma vasta equipe que os ajudaria a reerguer o lar de uma senhora generosa. Os dias foram tão cheios e cansativos que a loira até mesmo se esqueceu do pequeno pedaço de papel que tinha enfiado em um bolso qualquer.

Mas nenhum trabalho é em vão, o sítio caído aos pedaços que tinha os abrigado por uma noite horrenda agora estava com uma bela aparência de fazendola. Os servos do palácio do senhor feudal voltaram para suas atividades normais e o time de Konoha finalmente poderia voltar pra casa.

-- Será que vocês duas ainda lembram como os ninjas fazem? – Perguntou Shikamaru debochado para as duas kunoichis que vinham calmamente à passos lentos atrás de si.

Ino lhe lançou um olhar mortal e então olhou para Sakura em cumplicidade, ganhando em troco um sorriso da rosada. Realmente tinham passado tanto tempo viajando com um civil no time que as corridas apressadas pelas copas das árvores tinham sido quase esquecidas agora que eram apenas os três.

-- Olha quem fala, o preguiçoso do time aqui é você. – disse a loira, começando a correr velozmente.

-- Ne Shika-kun – Sakura se aproximou passando a mão por seu rosto – Acho bom se apressar ou vai ficar pra trás. – Segurou o rosto amado pelo queixo e lhe deixou pra trás com um beijo, indo atrás de Ino já saltando sobre as árvores em um ritmo que quem ansiava o retorno acima de tudo.

Nem acreditaram quando viram ao longe o grande portão de madeira, foram tantos dias andando em viajem que quase nem acreditaram na viajem de apenas cinco dias feita na volta. A formação não era mais a mesma, afinal ainda estavam em missão e Ino seguia à frente, com Shikamaru na posição de líder em segundo lugar e Sakura como médica por último. A Yamanaka desacelerou o passo quando pouquíssimos quilômetros os separavam da tão amada vila, deixando que Shikamaru e Sakura se aproximassem para irem lado a lado.

Foram diretamente à Hokage e foi aí que as coisas começaram à ruir lentamente mais uma vez para a loira do clan dominador de mentes, Ino já devia saber que não fora feita para passar longos períodos de felicidade sem que tudo ruísse por algum motivo. Apresentaram-se ao ninja da entrada do corredor que certamente avisaria Shizune de sua presença ali e então a assistente de Tsunade os liberaria para adentrar e esperar no corredor até que a loira pudesse os atender.

-- Podem entrar – disse o ninja mascarado dando passagem ao trio para o corredor.

-- Vocês poderiam ter ido para casa, foi uma missão tão simples o relatório não precisa de nós três. – Disse Shikamaru sentando-se de frente para Ino e ao lado de Sakura.

-- Ah ela vai me mandar ficar aqui mesmo – disse Sakura aparentemente cansada, deixando a cabeça recostar no ombro do namorado.

Ino por sua vez recostou-se contra a parede, não se sentia bem. Uma coisa estranha dançava dentro de si quase a deixando enjoada. Ela estava gelada, mas sua testa e suas mãos insistiam em suar, nem ouviu o que Shika e Sakura falavam em sua frente. Até que a voz de Sakura soou muito mais perto e a fez 'despertar'.

-- Ino você está bem? Está pálida.. – quando deu por si a rosada estava abaixada em sua frente.

-- Tudo bem eu só.. eu acho que estou um pouco enjoada, meio zonza. – disse simples, de fato, era isso que estava sentindo.

-- Vou pegar uma água gelada pra você – não via Shikamaru, mas ouviu a voz dele e passos se afastando.

-- Você não comeu nada o dia inteiro e veio todo o caminho naquela velocidade toda, você tem que se cuidar mais Yamanaka. – "ótimo, Sakura-testagrande-babá-sama" pensou Ino contrariada.

-- O que ela tem? – Shika perguntou realmente preocupado, entregando a água à loira.

-- Só um mal estar. Ela não comeu nada o dia todo.

-- Inoo – Repreendeu o moreno. – Essas suas dietas malucas ainda vão lhe fazer muito mal. – Ino franziu o cenho.

-- Eu não estou de dieta, papai – carregou a última palavra com todo mal humor que conseguia. – Apenas não senti fome.

Ela estendeu o copo agora vazio para Shikamaru novamente e passou as mãos pela roupa a fim de secá-la após ter segurado o copo que a água gelada fazia suar. Sentiu algo amassado em seu bolso direito no processo e a lembrança lhe veio como um flash, ainda não tinha lido o bilhete deixado por Deidara. Um sorriso meio que se formou em seus lábios e até o mal estar passou pela simples lembrança de seu loiro, levou a mão para dentro do minúsculo bolso, mas na mesma hora a porta da sala principal se abriu.

-- Hey Sakura-chan pode entrar, tebayo. – sim, por um motivo ainda incompreendido quem apareceu na fresta aberta não foi Shizune, mas Naruto – Iie, matte matte matte. Contem até cinco lentamente e então entrem. – fechou a porta com velocidade e seus passos correndo dentro do outro aposento fizeram-se ouvidos.

Os três do lado de fora não tiveram outra reação a não ser ficar olhando para a folha de madeira nobre, abestalhados. Tudo bem, Naruto estar ali não seria uma novidade, ele estava tendo treinamento para assumir a posse daquela salinha poderosa quando Tsunade se aposentasse e por isso passava mesmo muito tempo ali, ainda assim era difícil se acostumar com algumas atitudes do outro.

-- Eu não vou conseguir me acostumar com esse jeito dele – disse a loira esquecendo mais uma vez o papel dobrado em seu bolso, desta vez pelo único motivo que não poderia lê-lo agora.

-- Hm. – concordou Shikamaru – Ainda assim eu confio muito nele. Vamos.

-- Ele não é difícil de lidar Ino, lembre-se do senhor feudal – Sakura disse rindo levemente. – Sente-se melhor?

-- Sim, estou bem, foi só um rápido mal estar. Vamos entrar logo antes que a Tsunade se irrite. – mentiu, ainda se sentia tonta, mas Sakura devia ter razão, correr por aí sem se alimentar deve baixar muito a glicose.

-- Vamos lá, deixa pra mim que vou dar um jeito nesse loiro que se acha. – disse a rosada tomando a frente e abrindo a porta com certa violência – NARUTO – disse tão alto que quase gritou, mas seus olhos se arregalaram imediatamente ao encontrar a cena na saleta mais importante da vila. – O..onde...Onde está a Hokage? – Perguntou olhando para o garoto que estava sentado na cadeira de sua shishou com uma expressão de "eu sou o dono do mundo".

-- Aqui tebayo! – ele disse sem conter um daqueles sorrisos que eram somente seus.

-- Como assim Naruto? – Perguntou Shika um pouco atrás e à direita de Sakura, ao lado de Ino que estava à esquerda da rosada.

-- Baa-chan cansou de vez, semana passada ela decidiu que eu já podia "tocar" tudo sozinho – disse feliz – Apesar disso, ainda não é oficial – ele levantou – A cerimônia ainda não aconteceu.

Sem conter a felicidade a rosada deu a volta na mesa para abraçar o amigo que finalmente tinha atingido seu objetivo de vida. O mesmo fez Shikamaru e então Ino. Não que a loira tivesse uma amizade tão sólida com Naruto quanto os outros dois, mas sabia o quanto aquele garoto almejava aquilo e se sentiu realmente muito feliz pelo loirinho.

-- Por que a cerimônia não aconteceu? – Ino não se agüentou em perguntar.

-- Baka – A rosada deu um cascudo na loira – Porque ele não podia dar o passo mais importante da vida dele sem a presença da melhor amiga – Disse cheia de si, mostrando a língua e fazendo os outros na sala rir.

-- Mais ou menos isso Sakura-chan, realmente a festa não teria o mesmo brilho se não tivesse todas as pessoas que mais amo por perto – deu uma breve paradinha melancólica, sabendo que mesmo assim havia duas pessoas que não o veriam realizar seu maior sonho, Sasuke-kun e Jiraya-sensei. Mas logo deu de ombros e continuou. – A verdade é que não queria ser nomeado Hokage e não ver o meu conselheiro aqui para ser nomeado também – disse essa parte olhando para Shikamaru. Mas foi muita sorte mesmo porque os anciões só conseguiram adiar a cerimônia até amanhã à noite.

-- Sorte o que? – quis saber Ino

-- Para eu poder anunciar Shika como meu conselheiro com ele aqui né. Tebayo. – Nessa hora Shikamaru, arregalou os olhos espantados, então pareceu pensar um instante e todo ar dentro de seus pulmões foi liberado de uma vez só.

– Cara, isso é trabalhoso demais. Que saco – levou uma mão à cabeça, Naruto não entendeu, mas Ino e Sakura riram.

-//-//-//-//-

A loira se admirava mais uma vez no espelho, os trajes tradicionais estavam impecáveis e a maquiagem perfeita em total sintonia e equilíbrio entre a mulher e a kunoichi que era. Colocou algumas pulseiras discretas e preferiu não usar aneis, afinal apesar de uma cerimônia cheia de pompas, ela era uma ninja.

Internamente não tinha vontade de ir, estava feliz por Naruto e tudo mais, mas pensava se Deidara por um acaso tivesse ainda a seguindo e soubesse que estava em casa. Queria poder convidar o loiro para passar a noite ali, nesse momento se lembrou do bilhete, estava dentro do bolso do uniforme. Queria lê-lo e matar pelo menos um pouquinho da saudade do seu amado, mas bateram em sua porta.

Não queria atender, não seria Deidara ele entraria pela janela por ser mais rápido. Sinceramente sabia que com todo movimento na cidade seria quase impossível encontrar o loiro, além do mais, era importante para Shikamaru que estivesse la. Devia ser exatamente ele em sua porta, gritou qualquer coisa para indicar que tinha o percebido ali e calçou as sandálias também tradicionais.

-- Uau – foi o elogio recebido pelo moreno ao aparecer na porta, diferente de Ino Shikamaru vestia um uniforme shinobi formal. (existe?) – Assim vou passar a festa inteira tirando ninjas folgados que ficam babando minha irmã. – Ino riu.

-- To gatinha? – perguntou dando uma voltinha ainda rindo.

-- Você sempre consegue fazer a proeza de conseguir ficar mais bonita a cada momento – riram – Vamos, ainda temos que passar na casa da Sakura.

-- Vamos, estou ansiosa pra passar a noite de vela. – disse em tom de brincadeira.

-- Por falar nisso Ino, quando é que você vai me apresentar? – perguntou guiando a loira pela rua.

-- Apresentar? – ela se fez de desentendida, sabia que podia enganar a qualquer um, menos ele.

-- O feliz homem que estava aos beijos com você no dia em que saímos em missão. Você o deixou sozinho em sua casa, então é sinal de que a coisa é seria. – Ino enrubesceu.

-- Ele não é da vila – foi evasiva – quando ele vier me visitar novamente quem sabe marcamos um jantar. – Ou quem sabe você esqueça do assunto até la.

-- Acho bom, não vou deixar qualquer um chegar perto de você. Sabe que prometi isso a seu pai. – Ino se deu por vencida, sabia que mesmo quando não usava a lembrança de seu pai ele falava sempre sério quando o assunto era a amiga.

Pegaram Sakura em sua casa e foram. Ino sorria ao presenciar o amor dos amigos, sabia que acima de qualquer pessoa Sakura era a ideal para Shikamaru e talvez a única pessoa capaz de entender esse laço tão forte de amizade entre ela e Shikamaru, pois tinha Naruto e a história dos dois era tão forte quanto a deles.

Na festa estava a vila toda, Shika precisou deixar as duas sozinhas para ir ao encontro de Naruto, rendendo às meninas mais a companhia de Hinata que também tivera seu companheiro tomado para os motivos formais daquela ocasião. A festa estava linda e tosos estavam la, todos os seus amigos, todos as pessoas cuja vida levava pelo menos uma marquinha feita por Naruto, uma marquinha chamada esperança.

A conversa entre Ino, Sakura e Hinata estava muito agradável, até Ino sentir aquele mal estar novamente. A maquiagem muito bem feita escondia a palidez que tomou seu rosto quando o embrulho no seu estomago deu voltas. Lembrou-se que novamente naquele dia tinha comido apenas algumas poucas bolachinhas salgadas pela manhã e nada mais.

-- Meninas eu vou lá buscar algo para beliscar, vocês querem algo? – perguntou se levantando com esforço antes que Sakura percebesse seu estado.

-- Iie – responderam em coro e Ino se foi.

Caminhou por alguns metros por pensar que um pouco de ar fresco pudesse a ajudar, parou escorada no mirante dos Hokages. Estava soando frio novamente e passou as mãos pelo rosto respirando fundo, não sentia a menor vontade de comer na verdade sentia bem o oposto, uma vontade imensa de se livrar daquele embrulho que dançava em seu estômago pra e pra ca causando-lhe náuseas.

-- Sabe às vezes eu chego a pensar que você faz essas coisas pra me provocar. – Ino ficou completamente tensa ao ouvir o comentário, endireitou o corpo, ficando completamente ereta diante do mirante. – Você está linda demais, chega a provocar até mesmo com o ar que exala.

-- Boa noite Kazekage-sama. – disse ignorando as besteiras ignóbeis que o ruivo tinha dito. – Eu não sabia que o senhor estava aqui. – polimento digno da autoridade, não do homem.

-- Ino amor não use esse tom polido comigo. – disse se aproximando e na mesma proporção em que ele se aproximava ela dava passos mais para longe. – Eu não poderia perder a nomeação de Naruto. Temos uma bela amizade.

-- O senhor deve ter se esquecido, mas após o fim do nosso relacionamento voltamos a ser apenas kunoichi de Konoha e líder de Suna.

-- Ino nós dois sabemos que não acabou – disse se movendo mais rápido e a pegando pelo braço.

-- Me solte, por favor. – pediu firme

-- Volta pra mim – apesar de ser uma pergunta seu tom não soava como tal – Você é minha – continuou sem a soltar, apertando mais seus dedos no braço fino.

-- Me solta Gaara. – Sentiu o calor das lágrimas em seu rosto, lembrou-se da última vez que ele tinha se achado no direito de decidir seus destinos sozinho de acordo com sua própria vontade, não há realidade onde ela pudesse superar a força daquele homem.

-- Você vai ir pra Suna comigo quando eu voltar, nós vamos nos casar. Um casamento tradicional, lindo e com todo o luxo que você merece.

-- Para com isso Gaara, você não é assim. Não foi por esse homem por quem eu me apaixonei meses atrás e não foi esse também o homem que eu deixei pra trás. Apenas entenda que acabou.

-- Não acabou. – ele a puxou com força para si – Você não pode terminar nada.

-- PARA! Acabou você sendo ou não capaz de aceitar isso. Agora me solta Sabaku. – tentou se soltar, mas não conseguiu.

No desespero passou a se debater entre os braços do ruivo e começou a gritar. Chamava hora por socorro, hora por Shikamaru, outras vezes apenas gritava insistentemente para que Gaara parasse apelando para o bom senso do líder da Areia. Tudo o que conseguiu foi irritar o ruivo que para calá-la forçou beija-la, mesmo que Ino fosse contra, forçava os lábios e apertava os dentes com veemência para ter certeza que sua boca não fosse aberta com facilidade enquanto ela permanecia se debatendo até que não suportou mais. Foi sem pensar no que fazia que sua mão voou aberta no rosto do Sabaku.

Podia ter lhe estendido um soco ou algo mais forte, mas o nervosismo do momento foi aquilo que conseguiu fazer. Por susto pelo ato de ousadia da loira Gaara a soltou passando a mão na pele onde ela tinha lhe estapeado, permaneceu imóvel olhando para a loira num misto de raiva e dor.

-- É assim que você diz me amar? Forçando-me a coisas que eu não quero... – sua voz saiu sombria. – Eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça que não vi como você era antes. – virou e saiu correndo, apertou os olhos esperando a areia atingir a qualquer minuto, mas não olhou para trás para ver se ele a seguia, correu para o meio da festa onde havia público e ele não ousaria cometer uma atrocidade que pudesse por em risco o relacionamento amigável entre Konoha e Suna.

Sem dar um passo além de onde estava a mão de Gaara levantou espalmada trazendo consigo grãos de areia que o obedeceriam em qualquer comando. Faria o minério que dominava trazer Ino de volta nem que fosse desfalecida.

-- Se fizer algo contra uma kunoichi da alta elite de Konoha estará pedindo para romper os laços de amizade que tem com essa vila. – Ino tinha um anjo salvador, mas dessa vez não foi capaz sequer de perceber sua aproximação.

-- Se eu tivesse algum interesse em feri-la Nara, mataria você logo em seguida e isso aconteceria muito antes que qualquer um de Konoha percebesse.

-- Você por acaso está me ameaçando Sabaku? Essa é a segunda vez que o flagro em uma situação dessas contra Ino, ouse pensar em continuar a persegui-la e eu não vou ligar se você é líder de Suna ou um rato de esgoto, vou matá-lo.

Gaara apenas riu com desdém. Autosuficiente demais para acreditar na ameaça do moreno recém nomeado conselheiro do Hokage de Konoha. Deu as costas à Shikamaru, aquela festa já tinha acabado para ele, mas ainda queria pedir um último favor ao seu amigo Naruto. Não era questão de querer Ino, era questão de que agora Shikamaru estava o confrontando, quase como que se pudesse afirmar que o ruivo não era capaz de ter sua loira de volta, isso era um absurdo. Ter Ino agora era uma questão de honra, e não estava disposto a perdê-la.

Andando cega, tudo o que Ino desejava era poder tirar aquele gosto de sua boca. Como acreditar que menos de três meses atrás ela ainda o namorava, ainda acreditava no homem a quem se entregava. Três meses... já tinha quase três meses que tinha ido naquela viajem para terminar com Gaara e conheceu Deidara. Andou cega entre os convidados, alguns conhecidos, outros nem tanto. Avistou uma mesa onde alguns petiscos estavam dispostos, engoliu cerca de três sentindo o gosto do salgado substituir o gosto de Gaara e logo se arrependeu disso.

-- Ino aí está você, estávamos te procurando por tudo. Até o Shika está por aí atrás de você. – ouviu a voz conhecida de Sakura, mas tudo o que a amiga dizia passava por seus ouvidos sem ser processado. Olhou para algum lugar sem ver exatamente nada, o salgadinho recém ingerido não quis ficar em seu estômago e Ino se segurou no corpo da rosada; vomitou.

-- INO – a voz aguda de Hinata soou alarmada e duas mãos se prenderam aos ombros da loira a apoiando, segurando seus cabelos.

-- Ino? – Shikamaru tinha chegado ao local – O que houve com ela? – perguntou olhando para a namorada?

-- Não sei Shika, acho que ela passou mal de novo como ontem – respondeu a rosada.

-- Isso não é normal. – disse o moreno assustado.

-- Calma, vai lá com o Naruto e termine logo tudo o que vocês dois tem que fazer. Eu vou levar ela para casa.

-- Eu vou com você Sakura – disse Hinata. – Por favor, Shikamaru-kun explique ao Naruto minha ausência, acho que aqueles anciões vão liberar vocês logo. Vamos Sakura, eu ajudo você a carregá-la.

-- Certo. Muito obrigada Sakura – disse se aproximando da rosada beijando-a docemente, ignorando o fato de ter Hinata ali e mais boa parte da vila que poderia testemunhar o beijo do casal ainda não assumido. – Assim que terminar aqui eu vou pra la.

/-/-/-/-/-/-

-- Ino pode me ouvir? – perguntou a rosada, a loira grunhiu algo e então ela continuou. – Estamos na sua casa, sente-se melhor?

-- Uhum. Está tudo bem, eu só estou um pouco enjoada.

-- Eu sei, como ontem. – beba isso enquanto eu examino você.

-- Não! – Ino quase gritou empurrando as mãos de Sakura para longe. – É só um mal estar, você não precisa se preocupar. – disse sem perceber a forma instintiva com que cercava o próprio corpo com os braços.

Sakura a olhou de maneira repreensiva, mas não podia forçar a loira a nada. Pegou uma xícara fumegante que Hinata tinha prepara e deixado ali e estendeu a loira. – Beba isso, vai diminuir seu enjôo. – disse vencida.

-- Devo ter comido algo no caminho de volta ou ter pego uma virose por aí. – disse aceitando o chá.

-- Isso é fácil de descobrir.. – respondeu a rosada sem esconder um certo mal humor.

-- Não quero ser examinada e pronto, amanhã já vou estar ótima. – encerrou a loira.

CONTINUA o/

Desculpem a demora mais uma vez...

Capítulo que vem o pedido que o Gaara tem a fazer pro Naruto hohohoho

Espero que estejam gostando..

A ino ainda não sabe que o Deidara deixou dela, ela vai ler o papel dele no capítulo que vem ^.~

Reviews?

Bjkinhas, obrigada pela paciência


	10. So much for my happy ending

Então tah..

Esse capítulo pode parecer meio sem sentido e, o que eu mais odeio, sem ação...

Mas é importante para entrarmos na outra parte da fic... como vocês viram, Deidara deixou da Ino e ela está com alguns probleminhas... então esse aqui é mais um capítulo de transição ^.~

Obrigada a todos que leem...

AQUELES AVISOS:  
- personagens pertencem ao Kisi-_ganhandomuitodinheiro_-motto e a história pertence à Kami-_semgrananenhuma_-chan. Obrigada por lerem e lembrem-se de que o review é a única "remuneração" de um ficwriter.. por isso seja solidário e deixe algumas poucas palavras pra Kami quiridona depois de ler :p hihihi

LEGENDA: -q é a mesma de todos os capítulos até aqui... sabe colocar aquela coisa sempre cansa ¬¬''

BOA LEITURA!!

O AMOR É UM ESTOURO_10. So much for my happy endindg

Ino se virou na cama assim que ouviu o som da porta bater, sob a forçada promessa feita à Shikamaru de que não se levantaria dali até que ele voltasse para cuidar dela. Alisou o próprio corpo, não precisava dos cuidados e nem de ninguém e por isso tratou de enxotar todas aquelas pessoas de sua casa e tão pouco precisava Shikamaru, mas sabia que se livrar deste seria praticamente impossível e por isso apenas revirou os olhos após longos minutos de discussão e dando-se por vencida concordou em deixar o moreno passar a noite ali consigo.

Levantou-se muito lentamente, temia tontear novamente com movimentos bruscos e motivo era obvio, ainda não tinha comido o suficiente. Desceu as escadas sob o silêncio, onde estaria Deidara agora...

Colocou a chaleira com água sobre a auréola de fogo controlado do fogão, realmente odiava aquele tipo de tratamento que recebia das pessoas. Após a morte de Asuma-sensei foi logo a vez de seu pai e então as pessoas a passaram tratar como frágil, como alguém que sempre precisava de um tratamento especial. Deidara não era assim, ele sabia o ponto certo para cuidar de si.

Deidara... lembrou-se então de alo que estava em um bolso qualquer. Colocou um saquinho de chá em xícara pega a esmo no armário completando a mesma com água quente dando cor e cheiro à levedura, abandonou a louça ali por breves minutos em que foi até a lavanderia, era lá que estava aquela roupa.

Como podia ser tão distraída assim e esquecer de algo que tinha lhe sido deixado por seu amor? Tudo bem, aqueles dias tinham sido mesmo conturbados, teve que voltar logo para o seu time naquela manhã e então a missão exaustiva de reerguer a fazendola daquela velha senhora, a longa corrida sem pausas quase de volta para Konoha, a repentina novidade de Naruto, todos os seus mal-estares, a festa, Gaara... céus eram tantas coisas que nem na floricultura teve tempo de passar.

-- Droga... – praguejou ao ver o papel dobrado já desgastado com sinais de umidade.

Com cuidado voltou para cozinha, levou a xícara e o bilhete até uma alta bancada de mármore em cuja frente se sentou em uma alta e desconfortável banqueta. Posicionou o papel sobre o granito clarinho, teria que ter cuidado ou aquilo se rasgaria.

Depois de minutos banhados em paciência tinha diante de si o documento com letras borradas e outros sintomas gerados pelo pequeno esquecimento da loira, ainda assim era possível ver como um todo a caligrafia fina, meio alongada e inclinada para a direita de Deidara.

E no centro daquilo tudo uma peque e fina argola dourada com uma bela e delicada pedrinha azul clarinha, quase transparente. Seus olhos brilharam pelas lagrimas de emoção que se formavam, o sorriso se ampliou tanto que pequenas covinhas se formaram em seu rosto fino (eu tenho que parar de ler e pensar e escrever sobre o Kai kkk) e a Yamanaka não hesitou em admirar a joia entre seus dedos até encaixa-la com perfeição no dedo anelar direito. Ino mirou a mão ornada para o alto diante de seus olhos e olhou mais uma vez para o papel certa de que encontraria palavras doces carregadas de elogios mediante a uma explicação para aquele presente tão inesperado enquanto levava a mão esquerda pura e instintivamente para um ponto específico em seu baixo ventre. (eu falei desse anel no final do capítulo 8 ^^)

A imagem com um todo daquela carta a fez sorrir ainda mais enquanto alcançava a xícara de chá com a mão livre e recém ornada. Era um pouco difícil ler devido aos borrões caudados pela exposição à umidade, além das lágrimas contidas na superfície de seus olhos, mas pouco a pouco as palavras iam se formando diante de seus olhos e ganhando uma voz imaginária em sua mente.

Pouco a pouco, palavra por palavra seu sorriso diminuía até travar em um pseudo sorriso de puro nervosismo tomado pela incompreensão. Aquelas palavras não faziam nenhum sentido e as lágrimas contidas caíram rápidas pelas laterais de seu rosto quase sem expressão e completamente pálido. A louça que não estava mais em sua mão se quebrou em incontáveis pedaços, sua cabeça ficou leve e de repente não havia mais nada.

O calor toava conta de seu corpo, mas sabia que não era pelas vestes negras. O sangue fervia aquecendo sua tez, manchando seu rosto de rubro; raiva. Suas mãos logo ficariam marcadas pelas unhas que ousavam cravar nas palmas enquanto se continha para não correr e matar aquele infeliz que prendia Ino pelo pulso, forçando-a a uma situação desagradável.

Havia abandonado sua loira e o pior através de um bilhete, era apenas por isso que forçava seu corpo de natureza instintiva a ficar ali imóvel. Ino devia o odiar no momento, ou melhor, já devia ter começado a o odiar naquele momento, o que era previsto e preciso para poder deixa-la livre para seguir sua vida através da carreira brilhante. Mas então, por que não conseguia deixar de ir atrás da loira? Por que estava ali mesmo depois do que tinha feito, apenas a observando de longe, ela estava linda...

Era muito mais que desejar o corpo perfeito de rosto angelical, sentia uma necessidade insustentável de saber o tempo todo como ela estava, se estava bem, se estava segura, se sentia sua falta... que pergunta idiota, que mulher sentiria falta do projeto de homem que a abandona apenas com um bilhete em um celeiro depois de uma noite maravilhosa de entrega de almas entre juras do mais puro amor? Ino se quer usava o anel, ele pode reparar, isso devia significar o quanto ela desejava lhe esquecer depois de tudo. Ainda assim seu coração tinha que saber se ela precisava tanto de si quanto ele precisava dela.

E ela estava tão linda naqueles trajes tradicionais de festa, ora a quem estava querendo enganar? Não podia viver longe de Yamanaka Ino e estava prestes a mandar tudo às favas para livrar a loira daquele ruivo sem noção quando alguém veio a intervir por Ino.

Às vezes não sabia até que ponto ia aquela relação tão íntima que havia entre Ino e aquele cara moreno que vivia pra cima e pra baixo com ela, mas fiquei grato com a atitude dele esta noite. Será que era com ele que a sua linda musa passaria o resto dos dias que ele desejava tanto serem seus?

A mente do loiro mais fofo do mundo shinobi dava voltas e mais voltas. Medo. Raiva. Arrependimento. Tantos sentimentos incompreendidos que ele achava não ter, seu finado mestre estivera sempre certo, Deidara não passava de um tolo com boas habilidades.

Não sabia ao certo onde estava com a cabeça quando a deixou apenas com um pedaço de papel no meio do nada. Não fora honrado suficiente nem para lhe dizer adeus cara a cara, justificar suas ações.

No fundo talvez porque soubesse que diante dela jamais teria forças para ir adiante com aquele término repentino. Ver Ino chorar, se ela lhe pedisse pra ficar, ficaria. Se pedisse para viver loucuras, viveria. Se a loira dissesse que o amava mais que ao futuro incerto, aceitaria com felicidade.

Talvez fosse exatamente isso que seu coração apaixonado precisasse. Uma pequena frase que contendo palavras que o fizesse acreditar que não importava o mundo onde viviam, as pessoas que os cercavam e as malditas regras que o manteria sempre milhas longe da honra de ser um shinobi, era apenas um nukenin. Queria que ela o fizesse acreditar que tudo o que importava no mundo era ele e ela e queria acima de tudo, com um marco de esperança tão fina e frágil com um fio de seda encontrar em um dedo de Ino o brilho de beleza perpétua daquela jóia que comprara exclusivamente para ela.

Que hipócrita era, não tinham sido palavras semelhantes à essas que ele mesmo tinha usado no passado para convencer a loira em deixa-lo se aproximar, para deixa-lo a amar. Convencer a loira que poderia haver amor entre a heroína e o assassino. Havia. E agora quando tinha certeza absoluta do que sentia e sentia tão forte quanto o pulsar de seu sangue, ele mesmo a mandara para longe.

-- Deidara loiro estúpido – suspirou pesadamente.

Havia tomado uma escolha e agora tinha que encarar... tinha que deixar Ino ir. Sentiu o rosto aquecer, a garganta doer e aquela vontade incontrolada de chorar. Estava fazendo a coisa certa, ele sabia, mas não era o que queria.

Não voltaria para Akatsuki e certamente morreria por conta disso, mas quem liga. Aquela porcaria tinha sido a ruína de sua vida, nunca quis entrar naquela merda e talvez estivesse louco, mas começar a fazer coisas certas fosse uma boa maneira de deixar essa vida.

Seu destino era tão incerto, aquele baka estava no pé de Ino e que sabe não desse "um jeito" nele mais cedo ou mais tarde e Ino tinha aquele cara e a garota de cabelos rosados, estava segura com eles e logo esqueceria da aventura com um dos vilões da história.

(momento emocore do Deidara, nem eu sabia que conseguia fazer algo assim kkkkk)

Ela estava perdida e confusa, estava sentada em um banco qualquer esperando por alguém, mas estava tudo tão... solitário. O vento sobrou batendo de leve em seus cabelos que dançavam ao som feito pelas copas das árvores.

Uma pequena flor de cerejeira se desprendeu e chamou sua atenção, ela planava com delicadeza levada pelo vento ao seu destino: a superfície translúcida de um rio. Tomada pela beleza da pequena flor rosada se levantou e foi até a margem e ao esticar a mão sobre a água deparou-se com a mais bela jóia que já tinha visto. Tão linda, nem ela sabia com tinha ido para em sua mão.

-- Você gostou un, não gostou? – viu no reflexo do rio o loiro que mesmo agachado atrás de si era mais alto e sua imagem aparecia no lago logo atrás da sua.

-- É linda. – ela sorriu virando o pescoço para olhar para trás, mas não o viu ele não estava ali.

_Eu tomei todas as decisões erradas até agora e meu destino está selado por isso..._

Ino podia ouvir sua voz, olhando mais uma vez para o lago pode ver Deidara no mesmo lugar onde estava. Olhou mais uma vez para trás, o loiro não estava ali.. só tinha o reflexo que via na água.

-- O meu destino percorre o mesmo caminho que você – ela disse mas o loiro parecia não ouvir, pois sua mensagem continuava a ser passada.

_... Você vai me odiar para o resto da vida e esse vai ser o mesmo tempo pelo qual eu vou amar você..._

-- Eu não posso odiar você, eu o amo.. amo mais que tudo.. Dei.. Deidara? – a voz da garota começara a falhar.

_... Acredite, essa é a primeira escolha certa da minha vida._

-- Deidara... do que está falando?? Você não faz sentido – o desespero e a incompreensão tomavam conta.

_Eu não posso deixar que minha vida interrompa a sua, ao mesmo tempo em que não posso passar mais que algumas horas com você. _

O choro tomava conta da loira que não mais olhava mais para a imagem refletida na água. Suas mãos seguravam a encosta do rio, cravando as unhas no barranco vermelho em sua beirada apenas ouvindo enquanto as lágrimas corriam desesperadas.

_Não há meios de eu da um futuro à você, pelo menos não um tão bom quanto o que você vai ter se ficar o mais longe possível de mim_

-- E VOCÊ NÃO ACHA QUE DEVERIA SER EU A DECIDIR O QUE FAZER COM O MEU FUTURO? – ela gritou tomada por uma coragem que nem mesmo ela sabia de onde vinha. – Sou eu quem deve tomar as decisões sobre a minha própria vida, meu próprio destino – continuou com seu pranto.

Ino fechou os olhos com força, aquilo só podia ser mesmo um pesadelo. Gritou, gritou a plenos pulmões enquanto esmurrava o rio diante de si onde a imagem de Deidara lhe aparecia. A água se espatifava ao toque bruto, o som da ação se unido ao eco do seu grito que não cessava.

-- INO.... – a loira gritava alto e Shikamaru não viu outra opção senão segurar a amiga pelos ombros e sacudi-la até que a mesma acordasse.

-- SHIKA – ela disse com os olhos marejados, surpresa com tudo aquilo. Apenas sentou na cama em um ato brusco e abraçou o amigo com força, sem conseguir controlar a respiração. As lágrimas ainda deixavam seu rosto.

-- Calma loira, foi apenas um pesadelo – disse o moreno retribuindo o abraço, tentando acalma-la.

Após longos minutos Ino se soltou, não lembrava de ter ido pra cama, não lembrava de ter Shikamaru em sua casa. Lembrava apenas... apenas de ler aquela carta. Olhou a mão direita em busca de uma confirmação do que era verdade, do que era pesadelo. Fungou alto tirando a belíssima jóia do dedo, ia joga-la longe, mas suspirou e tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi unir o pequeno objeto entre as duas mãos e chorar. Aquilo não fazia sentido. Deidara não fazia sentido, ele dizia a amar tanto. Fez tanto esforço para ficarmos juntos e o que tínhamos era tão bom, estava tudo tão bem.

-- O que é isso Ino? – perguntou o moreno se referindo ao anel. – Cheguei aqui e me deparei com você desacordada na cozinha junto com isso – ele mostrou o manuscrito de deidara que agora apresentava alguns rasgos nas beiradas.

-- Tira isso daqui – disse raivosa, tomando o papel das mãos dele e jogando-o longe após ser transformado em uma bucha de papel.

-- Shh calma. – Shikamaru se sentou de frente para a loira tomando-lhe ambas as mãos sem deixar de notar que a loira ainda era incapaz de largar o anel. – Era do seu namorado secreto, não é. O que foi que houve? Que vida ele não quer que você tenha.

-- Shika.. não é hora pra isso, eu ainda não estou entendendo nada. Por favor, me deixe. – pediu, mesmo não tendo certeza de que ficar sozinha seria mesmo a melhor opção.

-- Esses seus mal estares todos ne Ino, está grávida não está? – a loira não respondeu.

As mãos mantidas em um ato carinhoso por Shikamaru foram libertas pela loira e guiaram diretas para seu próprio rosto o cobrindo. As lágrimas não podiam ser vistas, mas seus altos soluços eram claramente ouvidos enquanto Shikamaru via os ombros finos se moverem pra cima e para baixo devido aos soluços pesados dela.

Não precisava de uma resposta com palavras, aquilo já bastava. Passou seu corpo todo para cima da cama da loira e a puxou completamente para o seu colo, fazendo-a deitar confortavelmente em seu abraço enquanto acariciava-lhe os cabelos com uma das mãos deixando-a chorar o quanto precisasse e se acalmar em seu próprio tempo.

-- Eu estou aqui hm – disse baixinho – E você nunca vai estar sozinha.

-- Arigato.

-- Hm.

-- Shika... – ela disse após muito tempo e assim que percebeu ter a tensão do moreno, continuou. – Por favor não conte nada disso pra ninguém OK

-- Mas Ino...

-- Pelo menos por agora.

.::.

CoNTiNua...

Ficou curtinho neh...

Mas eu avisei lá em cima que ia só ser um capítulo de transição neh ^^

POR FAVOR, LEIAM AKI:

Gente, essa fic já ta pronta assim sabe.. Falta apenas o final que eu sempre deixo pra última hora... Mas chegou a hora de decidir...

( ) Final feliz ( ) Final inusitado

Tem mais uns quatro ou cinco capítulos pra postar e então.... bye bye O amor é um estouro e sim... como eu tenho muito pouco tempo pra escrever eu quero começar a escrever o fim logo (pra tentar postar logo tb, sacas)

A minha grande dúvida entre um final ou outro (sim tem dois esboços já) é devido a minha outra fic com esse casal (O lugar certo para nós) eu não queria fazer dois finais parecidos já que a Ino acabou ficando grávida nas duas e tem um draminha com o Deidei nas duas (ops.. contei.. o draminha na outra fic nem foi postado ainda kk)

POR FAVOR DEIXEM SUAS OPINIÕES, eu quero fazer acima de tudo um final que agrade todos vocês que tem essa paciência descomunal de perdoar meus atrasos ^.~

bjkinhas


	11. Missão Kazekage

Oi.. será que alguém aqui ainda se lembra de mim?

Por favor sejam gentis e não me ameacem, se um de vocês me matar aí mesmo que essa fic não fica pronta nunca nee /apanha muito.

Calma calma.. daqui pra frente a coisa NÃO vai mais rápido.. /apanha mais mas se serve de consolo esse aqui é o capítulo 11 de 16 ééééé o fim está próximooo \o/

Fiquei muito feliz com quem respondeu a perguntinha random do capítulo anterior, mas confesso que fiquei também um pouco triste... a maioria ESMAGADORA escolheu um final feliz e eu louca que sou por finais alternativos T.T.. enfim... mais comentários sobre esse assunto nas notas finais...

AGRADEÇAM A POSTAGEM DESSE CHAPIE À DIKA008, porque ela me chantageou com seus olhinhos pidões.. sacanagem

° Personagens do Kishi-san, história todinha da Kami-chan aqui; Não copiei, isso é muito feio.

° Projeto com um casal que amo de montão, não há interesses financeiros e esse trabalho não me rende grana nenhuma, faço por e com amor (algumas vezes de maneira bem explícita)

° Eu já comentei que AMO reviews? Pois é ne...

O AMOR É UM ESTOURO_11. MISSÃO KAZEKAGE

**Boa Leitura!**

"_- Esses seus mal estares todos ne Ino, está grávida não está? – a loira não respondeu._

_As mãos mantidas em um ato carinhoso por Shikamaru foram libertas pela loira e guiaram diretas para seu próprio rosto o cobrindo. As lágrimas não podiam ser vistas, mas seus altos soluços eram claramente ouvidos enquanto Shikamaru via os ombros finos se moverem pra cima e para baixo devido aos soluços pesados dela. _

_Não precisava de uma resposta com palavras, aquilo já bastava. Passou seu corpo todo para cima da cama da loira e a puxou completamente para o seu colo, fazendo-a deitar confortavelmente em seu abraço enquanto acariciava-lhe os cabelos com uma das mãos deixando-a chorar o quanto precisasse e se acalmar em seu próprio tempo._

_- Eu estou aqui hm – disse baixinho – E você nunca vai estar sozinha."_

.:.

- Eu nuca vou estar sozinha não é mesmo.. – disse alto levando as mãos ao ventre enquanto lembrava das palavras de Shikamaru. Respirou fundo e abriu a porta da floricultura, somente então guiou sua atenção às flores. Tirou um alicate específico de um dos bolsos do avental que usava e com a ferramenta em mãos passou a cuidar dos machucados das plantas. Alguns poderiam ser remediados com jutsus, outros pequenos galhos deveriam, infelizmente, ser retirados.

Depois disso iria reenvazar algumas mudas e escolher algumas belas orquídeas pra enfeitar seu balcão. Três dias haviam se passado desde todo estardalhaço, tempo necessário para a loira se convencer de que nada daquilo de fato fora um mero pesadelo. Dias sem se quer sair de sua cama tentando assimilar os acontecimentos, as verdades e acima de tudo... as mentiras.

Depois disso, a loira chegou apenas à conclusão inevitável de que sua vida não poderia parar. O tempo não para, a vida não espera. O ser em seu ventre se desenvolvia e ela com seu orgulho sabia que mesmo sem Deidara por perto, aquela criatura era fruto de alguém que ela não teve medo de amar.

Por algum milagre divino ficou sabendo que Gaara finalmente tinha voltado para sua vila e esta simples informação a fazia respirar mais aliviada, plenamente mais disposta a voltar a vida normal. A traição de Deidara, sim o que o loiro havia feito consigo fora rotulado de traição e ainda era uma ferida aberta recentemente em seu coração, mas não iria se dar ao luxo de se deixar sucumbir por um loiro imbecil que havia lhe usado com a mais suja mentira que fora jurar lhe amar.

Suja e extremamente baixa, pois na mais profunda verdade Ino tinha aprendido a o amar e o amava tanto que sentia que mesmo depois de tudo esse sentimento não ia ser capaz de morrer. Não quando contradizendo a toda 'mentira' de Deidara havia aquele anel sem sentido e sem resposta e que seu orgulho a impedia de usar, mas seu bobo coração insistia em ordenar que o mantivesse por perto e assim a loira o pendurou em uma corrente feita do mesmo material e mantinha a fina joia pendurada em seu pescoço. Acima de tudo também se recusava a acreditar naquela falsidade enquanto em seu ventre crescia o resultado de toda a entrega com a qual se deixou levar pelo sentimento guiado pelo rosto loiro, sua voz jovialmente divertida, todos os seus elogios e galanteios e principalmente não enquanto não houvesse uma resposta para tudo aquilo.

Ahh sim Ino iria atrás de respostas, não ia se permitir ser deixada assim para trás com falsas promessas. Queria ouvir toda a verdade dos lábios do loiro, precisava ver os lábios tão desejados lhe dizendo que tudo estava acabado para então somente então acreditar e seguir adiante. Não suplicaria por seu amor, mas não abria mão de respostas que eram suas por direito, vagas palavras riscadas em pedaço qualquer de papel não significavam nada.

Aquele ser que se desenvolvia em seu ventre era a única coisa que a impedia no momento de largar tudo e seguir mundo afora atrás do Akatsuki que bagunçou toda sua vida sem se preocupar com o estrago que deixaria em sua alma. Se o loiro não queria mesmo mais nada com ela, ela não se sentia na obrigação de revelar ao mesmo que tinham um filho ou uma filha, isso o tempo ainda lhe revelaria. Sabe-se lá que loucuras um assassino de seu nível poderia fazer depois disso, afinal depois de tudo não podia nem mesmo dizer que conhecia bem o grande amor de sua vida para afirmar que Deidara aceitaria aquela criança.

Ino pegou um regador médio para regar as flores que enfeitavam a soleira da vitrine da loja, ao longe Sakura vinha em sua direção caminhando tranquila com um embrulho muito bem seguro em seus braços. Essa era outra coisa que o tempo havia mudado; sua relação com a rosada. Rá, e pensar que em um futuro tão distante brigavam por um motivo tão infantil que havia esfriado uma amizade por conta da atenção de um garoto. Hoje Ino estava grávida de um alguém que jamais juraria amar e a rosada se mostrava cada dia mais feliz e perfeita ao lado de Shikamaru.

Shikamaru. O destino se encarregou mais uma vez em deixar um moreno entre as duas amigas, mas dessa vez não havia discórdia o amor que sentiam pelo mesmo garoto era em muitos níveis diferente e para Ino o simples fato da rosada fazer do seu amigo e irmão uma pessoa mais feliz e completa... ahh não tinha nem palavras. A Haruno já tinha se autorotulado tia e madrinha do bebe de Ino.

Shikamaru estava ocupado e não podia largar suas tarefas para garantir que Ino estaria sempre bem, então intitulou a rosada como sua baba. Por um lado Ino agradecia, jamais passaria por tudo isso sozinha. Por outro, havia muitas coisas que a rosada não sabia e não saberia sobre sua vida, seus problemas com Gaara, por exemplo.

Sorriu ao ver a rosada cada vez mais próxima e esperou pela mesma na frente da floricultura quando mesmo depois de ter acabado de regar suas plantas, sabia que era ali que Sakura estava vindo. Aceitar ir conversar com Tsunade e fazer exames típicos de grávidas foi uma promessa que a loira fez à Shikamaru e o mesmo tinha incumbido à rosada o sucesso dessa árdua missão, já que Ino achava que nada disso seria necessário. Na verdade, temia as perguntas que Tsunade lhe faria e as repostas que daria a mesma.

– Ohayo Ino-chan – Sakura finalmente tinha lhe alcançado e ainda mantinha a trouxinha de pano enrolada bem segura entre seus braços.

– Sakura-chan – esforçou-se e sorriu mesmo sem ter vontade.

Tinha que ser forte para sair da cama e esperar o período daquela gravidez para correr no mundo atrás de suas respostas, isso consumia toda sua força de vontade e não sentia mais a necessidade de sorrir, brincar, festejar... nem trabalhar mais fazia a loira sentir algum prazer na vida. Ainda assim todo esforço dos seus amigos tinha que ser reconhecido e ela não podia se dar ao luxo de demonstrar mais anseios do que uma jovem mãe solteira demonstraria e assim com a máscara que vestia lhes sorria.

– Ne Ino, eu trouxe algumas ervas pra você plantar. Acho que você não tem destas aqui e elas serão muito úteis para os seus enjôos, náuseas e todos os outros efeitos colaterais que a alteração hormonal da gravidez faz aparecer. – Shikamaru fez questão de lhe colar em uma médica particular, mentira, mas Sakura realmente se sentia muito bem podendo estar ali. Era quase como que se a grávida fosse ela mesma. Ino sabia muito bem que ela tinha prometido ao moreno que ia 'cuidar' da loira. – Então, eu já avisei a shishou que nós vamos lá hoje, mas deixei o motivo como surpresa.

– É hoje que eu mato a velha do coração – disse a loira com as duas mãos em frente ao rosto, movendo a cabeça de um lado para o outro fazendo a rosada rir.

– Que isso, ela já deve ter assimilado a ideia que tem idade pra ser avó – a rosada entrou na brincadeira.

– Claro Sakura, obrigada. – Também não podia mentir e dizer que era uma pessoa presa à melancolias, a vida tinha lhe imposto uma nova condição e Ino iria a tomar de frente. Sentir-se um pouco melhor com a presença da amiga que nem ela percebia o quanto sentia falta a fazia de alguma forma se sentir muito melhor.

Depois que Naruto assumiu a vila, Tsunade estava muito bem curtindo a aposentadoria cuidando do hospital. Não administrando é claro, essa parte já fora passada à Shizune há muito tempo, mas a loira das lesmas jamais conseguiria ficar parada sem fazer nada e caso não tivesse a colocado no hospital sob seu olhar vigilante Shizune sabia muito bem onde sua sensei ia passar os dias restantes de sua vida. É... acertou quem pensou em uma casa de jogos.

Após mais alguma conversa, bem resumida em um monólogo onde a rosada falava e a loira já zonza apenas concordava, a senhora que ajudava Ino na floricultura chegou, animada como sempre e as meninas resolveram sair logo para poderem caminhar com calma pelo centro da cidade até chegar ao hospital.

– Nee Ino... – a rosada começou meio incerta, fazendo a loira lhe encarar sem que nenhuma das duas deixasse de andar. – Você sabe que a shishou vai exigir saber quem é o pai do seu filho.

– Hm. – concordou com um aceno de cabeça – E vou responder a ela exatamente a mesma coisa que respondo a você e ao Shikamaru-kun, tanto a mãe quanto o pai dessa criança sou eu.

– Mas Ino...

– Apenas não insista, OK.

– Gomen. Só pensei que... bom Shikamaru ouviu que o Gaara está esperando falar com você para só então ir embora.

– Nani? Hinata tinha me dito que ele já tinha ido embora... – disse a loira entrando em nível quase que de desespero.

– A informação é sigilosa. Um membro da Akatsuki tem sido visto pelas redondezas da vila por esses dias e a descrição bate com a do mesmo homem que quase eliminou o Kazekage-sama uma vez. Como a aliança entre Suna e Konoha é extremamente delicada foi montado um esquema especial pra levar o Kazekage, para todos ele já foi.

– A... Akatsuki? – a loira parou de andar, sentindo uma grande dificuldade em definir o que exatamente estava sentindo.

– É, mas não se preocupe assim hm você ficou branca, quer se sentar?

– Não eu... eu estou bem. Quando? Quando _ele _foi visto aqui? – a loira se segurou no braço da rosada como que se o ato fosse lhe dar todas as respostas de que precisava.

– Calma Ino, ficar nervosa apenas fará mal ao seu bebe. Além do mais não há motivos para nós temermos, seja o assassino que tentou acabar com Gaara (acabou) uma vez ou outro demônio desprezível daquela organização a ANBU dará um jeito. Ainda mais você, tenho certeza que Tsunade tirará você das missões até ter seu filho.

– Não. Eu não quero parar com as missões, enquanto eu não tiver uma barriga aparente não vou parar de correr atrás del...

– Ino pelo o que eu examinei de você, já deve estar de quase três meses. Não tarda para sua barriga estar bem amostra. – a rosada lhe cortou com a resposta óbvia. – Aliás, não faz exatamente três meses que você e Gaara terminaram? Esse filho não seria dele?

– Eu já lhe disse que o pai do meu filho sou eu mesma. Você não me respondeu quando _ele... _quer dizer, o Akatsuki foi visto por aqui.

– Na verdade eu não sei, nem Shikamaru sabia. Que diferença faz? Preocupada com a segurança do Kazekage, Yamanaka-sama ex senhora Kazekage?

– Preocupada em ver logo Tsunade e acabar de vez com isso. – respondeu séria apressando o passo e sendo seguida em silêncio por Sakura.

.:.

– Como assim grávida? – A loira mais velha praticamente ignorou o fato de estarem dentro de um hospital e gritou a frase.

– Bom.. eu não sei dizer ao certo qual espermatozóide chegou lá, mas eu garanto que estava por baixo... – o cheiro de hospital deixava Ino enjoada e logo, seu humor decaía a níveis intoleráveis.

– Sem gracinhas Yamanaka. Se bem me lembro uma das últimas coisas que lhe autorizei a fazer como Hokage foi ir até Suna para que terminasse com seu namorado, como agora... – Tsunade parou de falar do nada, sua boca abrindo e fechando inúmeras vezes até que proferisse a conclusão que se formava instantaneamente em sua cabeça. – Gaara não é o pai dessa criança, não é?

– Não senhora. – respondeu desviando um pouco o olhar, como se estivesse contando algo realmente muito grave para sua mãe. Tsunade suspirou alto.

– Você tem certeza? – disse e viu a resposta de sua pergunta vir com um aceno positivo feito com a cabeça por Ino. Via o ruivo tão pouco devido a distância e suas ocupações que podia dizer com certeza por seus cálculos que era Deidara o pai de seu filho, mesmo que tenha engravidado naquele primeiro, imprudente e inesperado encontro. – E quem é o pai?

– Eu e somente eu. – tinha pensado sobre aquela pergunta desde que lhe fora feita insistentemente por Shikamaru. Desde que seu filho não nascesse com bocas extras pelo corpo suas características físicas não seriam capazes de denunciar a identidade do pai, afinal, eram tão parecidos.

– OK Ino, você faz como achar melhor. Sabe que quando sua barriga crescer e a notícia ultrapassar inclusive as fronteiras de Suna as coisas podem ficar complicadas para você.

– Desde que terminou, minha vida não diz mais ao respeito do Kazekage... – argumentou.

– Sabemos que não será assim hm, Gaara é influente e... Shikamaru me manteve informada sobre a insistência do ruivo sobre o namoro que você terminou, também vi o que ele fez com você na festa Ino.

– Bom, eu só posso garantir que ele não é o pai, se a minha gravidez não servir de prova de que já não sentia mais nada por ele, ele que aguente a fama de cor..

– Ele vai se julgar traído por você Ino e o Kazekage não é o tipo de homem que vai pra casa de cabeça baixa engolindo seu orgulho ferido.

– Onde está querendo chegar? – perguntou a loira um pouco assustada.

– Talvez fosse melhor você ter seu filho em outro lugar... mais longe deste por onde os informantes de Gaara circulam.

– Ou você poderia apenas alterar o meu histórico. Você e Sakura farão meu parto, você pode escrever datas alteradas aí. Eu estaria grávida a menos tempo e daqui a seis meses meu filho nasce prematuro.

– Isso é arriscado, te mandar para uma "missão longa e distante" é bem mais seguro. A aliança entre Suna e Konoha é muito frágil para ser arriscada. – Ino suspirou fundo ao ouvir a mestra.

– Faça o que for melhor à Konoha Tsunade-sama – porque não dizia em seu juramento ninja que poderia colocar sua vila em guerra com outra por uma desventura amorosa.

– Chegaremos a uma conclusão, não se preocupe. Agora vamos fazer alguns exames para ver como está o seu bebe hm.. tire suas roupas e coloque aquele aventalz...

E Tsunade nem conseguiu terminar de falar e a sala onde estavam fora invadida. Vindo de lugar nenhuma precisamente, o ANBU devidamente uniformizado e mascarado cortou a fala da mestra das lesmas direcionando seu olhar para a loira mais nova da loja.

– Yamanaka Ino, você está sendo imediatamente convocada à sala do Hokage.

– Estou no meio de uma consulta médica, isso é uma invasão de privacidade sabia? – disse a loira indignada.

– Lamento. Ordens do Hokage.

– ANBU informe ao seu Hokage que no meu hospital essas chegadas repentinas não irão mais acontecer. – Disse Tsunade resoluta.

–Vou ter que me repetir, ordens do Hokage. – disse o mascarado inexpressivo.

– Ordens do Hokage? – repetiu a Godaime com ironia – Escuta aqui moleque, você vai deixar essa MINHA ordem bem clara quando chegar na sala de Naruto e se aquele teimoso não receber o recado eu mesma vou levar você pelos cabelos até lá e fazer você grunhir o recado. Não quero ANBUS fazendo do meu hospital a casa da mãe Joana. Ino estará na sala do Hokudaime assim que eu terminar sua consulta. Fui bem clara? – disse ríspida enquanto mantinha a face mascarada perigosamente perto da sua pela mão em punho que o pendia pela gola do uniforme.

– Clara como água Godaime-hime. – disse incerto e da mesma forma como apareceu, sumiu.

As loiras permaneceram rindo na sala de Tsunade. Ino finalmente foi completamente examinada e seu bebe também. Sakura não estava errada, sua gestação já atingia o terceiro mês e a identidade do pai se mantinha clara somente na cabeça e nas memórias de Ino. Ino estava fraca por não estar seguindo uma boa alimentação para sua situação e ganhou algumas vitaminas e minerais para tomar, com o bebe estava tudo bem. Era uma forte criança com uma presença de chakra muito grande ou 'explosivo' como definiu Tsunade fazendo a loira rir da expressão já imaginando um pequeno loiro correndo pela casa explodindo seus vasos de flores.

No caminho até a torre do Hokage Ino ficou pensando nas coisas que Tsunade havia lhe falado, deixar a vila e criar seu filho em outro lugar poderia ser uma probabilidade muito maior que a imaginada caso fosse identificado como filho de um Akatsuki. Poderia mentir, dizer que havia sido vítima do loiro explosivo. Qualquer pessoa na vil acreditaria em sua versão, mas se enrolaria em uma mentira como seu amado Deidara fizera. Sairia da vila se fosse preciso, sem se preocupar em ser julgada como tola por acreditar em um homem que fazia parte de um grupo que sabia acima de tudo mentir, extorquir, matar... torturar.

Sem se preocupar em ser julgada como traidora por saber com quem estava se envolvendo e não denunciar a localização de um inimigo declarado da nação que jurou defender. E muito menos preocupada em ser julgada como baixa por se deixar levar pelo homem que em covardia sequestrou e matou o homem que era até então seu namorado. Não diz respeito à ninguém o que lhe dita o seu coração.

A grande porta de madeira da sala do Hokage crescia em sua visa a cada passo além que dava. Identificou-se ao primeiro ANBU, assinou o livro de presença e identificou-se ao segundo ANBU que guardava a porta. O mascarado apenas assentiu com um aceno de cabeça e anunciou o nome da recém chegada.

A loira de olhos claros não fazia ideia de por que sua presença ser requisitada. Uma missão tão cedo? Nem bem tinha chegado na vila e como Hinata havia sido uma das pessoas que vieram em seu amparo quando passou mal na festa, Ino sabia que Naruto devia saber que ela não estava em forma para missões. E sua situação não melhorou em nada quando ao entrar na sala não encontrou apenas Naruto, mas também Gaara.

– Boa tarde Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama. Desculpe-me pela demora. – disse já sentindo toda a animação que se esforçava para manter naqueles dias tempestivos de sua vida se esvair.

– Nee nee Ino, eu que tenho que pedir desculpas.. err eu recebi o recado da baa-chan – respondeu o loiro bem humorado com a face vermelha.

– Tudo bem, porque me chamou aqui? – perguntou com o máximo da educação que podia manter, não sabia se era por conta do terrível terceiro mês de gestação ou se era a presença de Gaara na sala, mas seus estômago estava dando voltas.

– Ore Ino, você sabe que o Kazekage Gaara é um grandessíssimo amigo meu, né? E eu não posso deixar que um amigo tão valioso e caro siga sozinho a Suna, por isso que vá com ele e faça sua segurança. – disse com simplicidade, com um sorriso gigantesco na face depois de olhar da loira para o ruivo e novamente para Ino encerrando o sorriso com uma nada discreta piscadinha.

Ino ficou estática, toda aquela cena e mais o amplo sorriso malicioso que Gaara abriu lhe deixou claro que aquele era um pedido feito pelo próprio líder de Suna ao amigo idiota líder de Konoha. Hinata já havia lhe comentado algo sobre o ruivo estar realmente muito triste e abatido com o término do relacionamento, não era uma atitude atípica de Naruto querer ver duas pessoas se reconciliarem. O grande problema da situação é que Ino não iria de forma alguma seguir de Konoha até Suna sozinha com o ruivo, mas ao mesmo tempo não podia recusar uma missão dada pelo líder.

– Naruto-sama é realmente uma honra ser lembrada para uma missão de tal importância, entretanto estou sabendo que Akatsuki foi vista aos arredores da vila e do esquema de proteção para o líder de Suna. Sendo uma ninja investigativa acredito que seria muito mais útil para a proteção do Kazekage fazendo o caminho a sua frente, garantindo-lhe o caminho seguro enquanto outra pessoa o acompanha.

– Bom não era pra ninguém saber disso, mas não importa.. Inoooo vai com o Gaara-san aí vocês dois podem conversar no caminho e quem sabe até...

– Gomen ne Naruto-sama, não quero ser indelicada com as duas autoridades, mas pensei que fosse uma missão e não um passeio. Sei das minhas qualidades e limitações, sendo uma missão de tamanha importância onde o nosso maior inimigo está envolvido, eu sei onde vou ser útil ou não.

– Mas Ino...

– Naruto- san, gostaria de falar com Ino em particular se me permite. – a voz grave do ruivo tomou a sala por completo.

– Claro. Sintam-se à vontade – disse o loiro gentil, em sua mente queria apenas ver o casal tão bonito junto novamente. Ainda mais depois que Gaara lhe pediu esse favor na noite da festa de sua nomeação, estava se sentindo tão perdido longe de sua amada. Segundo o que Gaara lhe contara, era apenas uma questão de tempo até que o mal entendido que havia resultado no término do namoro ser resolvido e seu amigo estar novamente feliz.

– Existem muitos ninjas super competentes para acompanhar você até sua casa com segurança. – disse a loira assim que Naruto fechou a porta e deixou-os para trás.

– Mas é você quem vai comigo. – ele disse irredutível.

– Rá, claro. Eu não sei como um dia fui capaz de me apaixonar por você, você é desprezível.

– Você ainda não percebeu a situação Ino? Você não tem escolha, vai comigo até Suna e quando chegar lá vai mandar um pedido ao Hokage para ficar lá comigo.

– Você é que não está entendendo Sabaku, eu não sou sua propriedade. Eu nunca sequer fui sua. A paixonite que sentia não foi forte para suportar nem mesmo os quilômetros que dividem as vilas.

– OK Ino, para mim não interessa se você é capaz de aceitar ou entender. O fato é que você me pertence sim, vou levá-la comigo nem que seja dentro de um jarro de areia. Aliás, está doente? Vi você passando mal na festa, não a vi nesses dias e hoje estava no médico.

– Apenas mais um motivo para recusar a missão, é uma virose que contraí nesta minha última missão.

– Tenho minhas dúvidas...

– Ainda bem que você não é médico então né – sorriu-lhe cínica.

– Mas a senhora Tsunade é né? Não sabia que ela fazia exames ginecológicos e indicava remédios para enjôos para viroses. Não vou permitir que você tenha meu filho longe de mim. – Ino arregalou os olhos completamente apavorada, aquele ANBU.. só podia ter sido aquele cara que invadiu sua consulta, devia estar escutando sua conversa para esperar o melhor momento para invadir a sala.

– Hahahahaha sério Gaara, você é tão patético que chega a ser engraçado às vezes. Devia abrir mão dessa cara azeda e esse coração egoísta pra fazer mais piadas assim. – e deu as costas para o ruivo, o lado bom da coisa é que estava em Konoha e não obedeceria as normas de ninguém de seu próprio líder. Mas mais uma vez a areia lhe impediu trancando a porta.

– Além de tudo ainda é covarde usando seus jutsus pra forçar suas vontades estapafúrdias. Primeiro, você já deveria supor que qualquer coisa que aconteça comigo Shikamaru sabe a quem recorrer e como recorrer. Você estará quebrando a aliança com Konoha e a amizade com Naruto. Segundo, se sabe que estou grávida sabe também que esse filho não é seu. E terceiro, eu não vou a lugar algum por sua vontade, se tiver alguma ordem ninja a cumprir ela vai ser dada pelo líder da minha vila e Tsunade vai impedir que eu seja obrigada a ir com você.

– É claro que este filho é meu, está de três meses Ino. O mesmo tempo que você colocou essa ideia louca de fim na cabeça.

– Para alguém que alcançou o posto de Kazekage você deveria ser mais inteligente Gaara ou pelo menos que soubesse de onde vem os bebes. Ou você acha o que? Que grãos de areia entraram por minhas roupas e se fundiram com minhas células? – ia rir, mas o tapa estralado em sua face a fez cair no chão em frente ao ruivo. Assustada pelo ato fico o olhando com a mão espalmada sobre o local ferido.

– Não me interessa como você engravidou, se foi no período em que estávamos juntos o filho É MEU e você o terá dentro do meu perímetro e sob minhas ordens.

– Não é assim Gaara. Entenda que há alguém no mundo que serve para você e que vai amar você da forma como você deseja, mas não eu. Por favor, liberte-se disso tudo. Eu não traí você, apenas me apaixonei por outra pessoa...

Sem falar nada Gaara saiu da sala do Hokage em passos lentos.

– Não Ino, não. Você me ama, me ama tanto que não suporta ficar na minha ausência. Mas eu não vou mais deixar você meu amor. Vamos nos casar em Suna, Shikamaru e Temari serão nossos padrinhos e você poderá ir comigo em todos os eventos que eu tinha que deixar você sozinha para ir. Eu prometo que ninguém vai saber da existência desse bastardo em seu ventre, o daremos para uma boa família e aí sim você dará inicio a linhagem mais pura e linda da família Sabaku.

Ainda no chão Ino suspirou pesado passando as mãos pelo rosto, os olhos fechados permaneciam secos. Chorar e se desesperar não era uma opção. Ir contra Gaara apenas resultaria em um maior sofrimento ou ainda quem sabe em nível muito pior, sua morte. Não se discute com insanos, usa-se de inteligência para sair de suas teias complexas. E quando se falava em inteligência...

– OK Gaara, vou escoltá-lo até Suna com uma pequena condição. Shikamaru irá comigo. – Não precisava lhe dizer que não tinha a mínima intenção de ficar na vila com ele e muita menos abrir mão do filho que ela teria de Deidara. Tinha apenas que concordar com hora para poder sair daquela sala, já tinha experiência suficiente para saber que medir suas forças com o Suna não era uma boa ideia.

– Claro, claro que vai Tema-chan deve estar com saudades de seu noivo. Há tempos que Shikamaru não vai visitá-la. – disse com um sorriso estampado no rosto, quase demente. Nem mesmo parecia a mesma pessoa que tinha lhe desferido aquele tapa ou aquelas grossas e insanas palavras.

Seria uma longa, muito longa missão. Ino temia cada vez mais seu destino e aquela ideia de ter seu filho longe dos olhos de todos parecia cada vez mais necessitada. Talvez não conseguisse avisar à Tsunade sua escolha e nem mesmo pelo o que estava passando. Com sorte contaria com Shikamaru, o moreno era excelente em desvendar seus segredos.

Continua...

Prometido e cumprido DIKA008-chan

Graças a sua carinha pidona, sua chantagista H.H

Bom chapie que vem a Ino parte em nova missão... vida agitada a dela un

O Gaara ta piradinho O.O''

Ele ainda vai aprontar mais...

Falamos pouco do Dei-chan nesse chapie... mas ele volta no 12 OK ^.~

Sem falar que a Ino ta possuída com essa história de ser deixada pra trás com uma carta... mal gosto pra terminar relacionamentos neh.. eu ia atrás só pra fazer ele comer aquele bilhete ahhh e eu ia fazer ele passar por muitos lugares suspeitos antes disso hhahahhha

EU ESTOU DEVENDO UMA NEJIXTENTEN PARA SY-CHAN

E UMA KONANXYAHIKO PARA ILOVEGAARA, EU NÃO ME ESQUECI DISSO MENINAS

AHH E TAMBÉM ESTOU DEVENDO UMA MANAXJESSYXGACKT PRA OZAKI RUIVA DO MAL... HÁ 12 SÉCULOS JÁ... TAMBÉM NÃO ME ESQUECI DESSA

Nossa.. não pera aí, vamos por as coisas em ordem...

Minhas promessas NÃO cumpridas: (realmente em órdem)

- ManaxJessyxGackt para JessyOzaki (3some OWNA =3)

- NejixTenten para Sy-chan

- Terminar Home para Sa-chan

- KonanxNagato para ilovegaara

- KaixUruha para minha nee-sama chuchuzinha Anika ou Kao.. depende de onde vc está lendo isso.

Mas eu tenho promessas CUMPRIDAS também tah e por isso acreditem quando eu digo que VOU terminá-las e posta-las ^.~

Bjkinhas ^.~

Até o/


	12. Stare on our reasons

**História: **O amor é um estouro

**Capítulo: **12 de 17

**Publicada: **01/11/2010

**Categoria: **Anime/Naruto

**Beta: ****nanaah cullen**

**Disclaimer: **Estes personagens pertencem ao Kishi, mas a fic é todinha minha ^.~

**Gênero: **Romance e Novela, Ecchi, Aventura, Drama. 

**Personagens: **Ino & Gaara, Ino & Deidara. Menção Shikamaru & Temari, Shikamaru & Sakura

Comentários: Novo post on, desta vez por empenho da Tsukia-sama

Sentiram minha falta? Não né, ninguém sente minha falta u.u

Vamos lá... o retorno do Dei-san super hero ow yeah ^.~

O AMOR É UM ESTOURO_12. STARE ON OUR REASONS

_Por Kmai-chan_

– Droga Ino como você aceita essa missão? – perguntou Shikamaru baixinho nos breves minutos em que o Kazekage se despedia de Naruto.

Sem tempo suficiente para nenhuma resposta, a loira apenas virou o rosto para o amigo mostrando-lhe a marca avermelhada ainda forte em sua pele. Shikamaru logo reconheceu o desenho da mão estampada no rosto de Ino e sua própria mão se fechou no punho em um amplo sinal de raiva. Mesmo com tudo que estava acontecendo em sua vida, estaria eternamente em dívida com Kami-sama por ter lhe enviado um anjo protetor. Shikamaru nunca a abandonaria.

– Ele sabe que estou grávida Shika, ele vai me matar. Precisamos ir com cautela. – e mesmo que as palavras fossem sussurradas, o moreno sabia que não havia exageros e nem falsas ideias nas palavras de Ino.

– Confie em mim. – disse ainda mais baixo quando o ruivo de Suna já vinha em sua direção para darem início a viajem.

– Ino! – Sakura vinha correndo e trazia em mãos algo.

Sem falar nada a loira se afastou do grupo e foi em direção à Haruno. Com breves palavras a rosada falou algo sobre resultados de exames e um tipo de diabetes comum em grávidas. Uma breve explicação sobre a importância ainda maior em se alimentar corretamente dentro de uma nova dieta ditada pela shishou Tsunade e duas seringas acompanhadas de duas ampolas foram dadas à grávida. Sakura também explicou como Ino controlaria o nível de sua glicose no sangue com um aparelhinho portátil que, também fora dado à loira.

As recomendações pareciam simples. Comer o certo na hora certa, verificar os níveis de glicose periodicamente e, em casos extremos, aplicar o líquido da ampola marcada com uma mancha vermelha caso sua glicose estivesse no limite mínimo ou da ampola marcada com uma mancha azul caso estivesse no limite máximo recomendado. O que Ino ainda não sabia e descobrira da pior maneira, era que esquecer de um pequeno detalhe dessa nova e rígida dieta, poderia lhe causar grandes problemas em uma velocidade estrondosa.

Agradeceu à rosada pelos medicamentos e pelas recomendações. E junto com a despedida da 'antiga nova amiga', também ficou a promessa de que se cuidaria rigorosamente.

Entretanto seu sorriso morreu, desmontado assim que deu as costas à Sakura. Tinha passado tanto tempo afastada da amiga que lhe fazia tão bem. Agora já não podia mais afirmar que voltaria para aquele lugar para poder um dia agradecer tudo o que a rosada estava fazendo por ela. De cabeça baixa passou entre Gaara e Shikamaru, sem parar para olhar qualquer um dos dois.

– Vamos de uma vez! – disse baixo, porém de maneira forte.

O clima era pesado e o silêncio nunca deixava de se fazer presente. A tensão entre os três ninjas fazia o tempo praticamente se arrastar e Ino queria, acima de tudo, ir o mais depressa possível até Suna e se livrar o quanto antes daquele ruivo maníaco.

Vagando por seus devaneios, suspirou profundamente tentando encontrar em suas lembranças, como poderia ter se apaixonado, um dia, por uma pessoa como Sabaku no Gaara. O que havia naquele rosto tão cheio de detalhes afeiçoados que, poderia ter omitido a verdadeira face do demônio?

Há tantos anos quando viu a família Sabaku pela primeira vez não pode deixar de temê-los. Mas, os conhecendo de perto, convivendo cada vez mais com aqueles três ninjas extraordinários a amizade havia surgido. Os acontecimentos que ligavam as duas vilas e os atuais kages, tornando aquele garoto demoníaco em um ser humano completamente generoso e preocupado com a vila pela qual matinha um ódio profundo dele mesmo.

Gaara não era mais o garoto temido por todos, não era mais uma arma que devia ser temida. Toda sua gentileza e benevolência haviam conquistado, de uma forma tão fácil, a loira sonhadora. Quem dirá até mesmo, infantil demais.

.:.

– _Nee... Shika-kun, eu não entendo. Por que afinal estamos indo três dias antes? A festa não vai ser só no sábado? – perguntou a loira fechando a mala que levaria para Suna._

– _Ino... Você sabe, a festa é no sábado e todos vamos, mas... Nee nee... Eu estou de folga a partir de hoje e a Tema convidou, hm._

_- Huuuum a "Tema" convidou. – zombou a menina. – Quando é que vão quebrar esse gelo e assumir que se gostam, hein? – perguntou agarrando uma das almofadas que decoravam sua cama para arremessá-la no moreno. _

– _Besta. – retrucou – Somos apenas bons amigos._

– _É. Por enquanto, e eu sei que esse 'apenas' é algo que te incomoda muito. Não é Shikamaru-onii?_

– _Ta bom loirinha, a festa de boas vindas à vida do Gaara-san é no sábado e nós queremos chegar a tempo hm... Então anda logo miss Konoha. Alias, pra que tanta mala? É só uma festa._

– _Ahh deixa de ser chato. A Sakura também vai estar lá e eu não posso estar menos bonita que ela não? – fez um bico. – Nee Shika, nós não vamos a pé não, né?_

– _Não. E caso fossemos eu faria você carregar sozinha tudo o que está levando, se quer saber. Anda logo Ino, temos hora marcada pra sair daqui. _

.:.

Foi naquela festa, uma data que ficou marcada. Após o devido tempo de luto pelo sacrifício de Shyo-baa-san, Temari e Kankurou planejaram uma grande festa para comemorar o renascimento do Sabaku caçula. Todos os amigos da curta família foram convidados.

O clima que havia entre Shikamaru e a loira dos ventos parecia ser invisível apenas para ambos, ainda assim, nenhum dos dois escondia a vontade de estar sempre próximo um do outro. Ino e o irmão caçula de Temari eram sempre levados de arrasto em todos os lugares que o pseudo casal não assumido resolvia ir e isso, inegavelmente, aproximou Ino e Gaara.

A amizade colorida do Nara com a mais velha dos Sabaku era motivo de brincadeiras entre os mais novos, que se viam pouco a pouco tão próximos quanto os outros dois. Mais sinceros com eles próprios, o entrosamento entre Ino e Gaara foi mais rápido. E foi naquela festa de boas vindas ao loiro que a amizade deu brechas a algo mais. Sendo que o relacionamento entre Temari e Shikamaru se enrolou ainda mais algum tempo, mas logo tomou o mesmo destino que os dos menores.

Ainda correndo entre os verdes das árvores, Ino balançou a cabeça negativamente. Hoje, via com clareza como fora precipitada, pensando melhor, pouco conhecia de Gaara. Havia apenas se deixado levar pela diversão que eram aqueles vagos momentos que dividiam, brincando à custa do relacionamento distorcido de Shikamaru e Temari.

– E podia adivinhar o que o destino estava arrumando pra mim? – disse muito baixo para si mesma.

Os tons de verde iam mudando por onde passavam, deixando a vegetação mais densa, logo passariam por onde Ino conheceu Deidara. A lembrança do loiro fez outra pontinha de dor lhe afligir, o entrosamento com o loiro da Akatsuki fora ainda mais ligeiro do que fora com Gaara.

Talvez... Só talvez, ela não tivesse um problema em escolher seus namorados, em outras palavras, o problema não era completamente apenas falta deles, mas dela acima de tudo. Sua mania em julgar as pessoas com pressa, se jogando em cada novo amor de cabeça. Sempre fora assim desde seus primeiros namorados.

Como poderá afirmar um dia que realmente fora capaz de amar de verdade? Nunca teve tempo suficiente para conhecer de verdade as pessoas por quem se apaixonou. Logo quando isso poderia começar a acontecer, todos eles lhe decepcionavam de alguma forma. Kiba era na verdade, um grande galinha. Sai não pensou duas vezes antes de escolher e trocar Ino por Naruto. Gaara era aquele monstro, protagonista de um personagem possessivo e doentio. E Deidara, logo Deidara que diferente dos outros, fizera algo a mais surgir em seus sentimentos, os ignorou completamente quando a abandonou sem justificativas, por um mero pedaço de papel rabiscado.

Ainda assim, mesmo com aquele ser em seu ventre, mesmo com tudo que era novo para si e que sentia em relação ao loiro. Não podia afirmar que era aquilo que chamavam de amor, simplesmente porque não sabia.

– INO. – seu nome foi chamado e seu braço seguro.

A loira parou corpo, puxando seu braço de volta. O susto que tomara por ser tirada de seus devaneios não permitiu que ela reconhecesse a voz que lhe chamava. Pela brusquidão do ato, temeu ser Gaara. Mas logo a face claramente preocupada de Shikamaru entrou em seu campo de visão e o coração acelerado pelo susto, se acalmou.

– Em que mundo é que você está? – perguntou o moreno arremessando uma kunai em uma direção que lhe pareceu qualquer...

... Até ver uma típica armadilha usada para caça de animais se desarmar a mais ou menos uns três passos a sua frente, no exato caminho aonde ia cegamente.

– Gomen ne Shika-kun, eu estava distraída.

– É isso ficou bem claro. – reclamou o ruivo sem ser chamado na conversa.

– Acho que já é hora de fazermos uma parada. Já andamos muito mais do que eu tinha planejado. – disse Shikamaru e Ino viu Gaara assentir.

– O sol não está tão baixo, ainda temos mais umas horas. – disse a loira, com o único intuito de chegar o quanto antes em Suna e com isso, se livrar o mais rápido possível do Kazekage.

– Com pressa Yamanaka? – o ruivo perguntou com um risinho de deboche desenhado em seus lábios, certamente, sua mente insana dava à pressa de Ino outros motivos.

– Você nem imagina o quanto. – disse a loira crispando os dentes de raiva, entendendo completamente o que se passava na cabeça do ruivo.

Como ia fazer pra se livrar do doente do seu ex-namorado quando chegassem ao território do mesmo? Ela ainda não fazia idéia. Mas tinha Shikamaru consigo e o moreno nunca a deixou na mão, sabia que ele capaz de loucuras para garantir sua segurança, e principalmente, o amigo estava a par da situação que Gaara impunha entre o próprio ruivo e a loira.

– Certo Ino, mesmo assim eu estou pensando apenas na sua situação Ok? Você não pode exagerar no esforço não, então simplesmente não reclame. Nós vamos parar agora. – dita a ordem, Ino deixou sua mochila cair no chão, derrotada.

Os três se dividiram em pequenas e simples tarefas, em minutos o acampamento estaria pronto. Entretanto, em um abaixa aqui e levanta ali Ino sentiu um mal estar seguido de uma forte tontura. Sem fazer alarde, fechou os olhos e apoiou-se sentando sobre os próprios joelhos, respirando fundo tentando se concentrar.

.:.

_As três assistiam atentas do segundo patamar daquela sala de cirurgia Shizune conduzir o parto de Kurenai. E aquilo parecia algo tão... Feio._

_- A natureza é algo impressionante mesmo, não é Shishou? – perguntou Sakura muito mais interessada naquilo tudo que as outras duas._

_Não era uma novidade o fato dela ser uma aluna muito mais aplicada, era uma médica muito melhor. Tsunade já tinha conduzido e assistido tantos partos em sua vida que tudo ali já era banal para ela, estava ali apenas para explicar coisas à suas alunas. E Ino, achava aquilo muito precipitado, a loira tinha interesse em jutsus que pudessem ser usados em batalhas. Diferente de Sakura que almejava ser uma médica da vila._

_- Não apenas impressionante, mas determinante. O homem se ilude achando que pode controlar a natureza, enquanto o máximo que ele pode e poderá fazer é se adaptar àquilo que ela impõe._

_- Hm. – E com o breve começo da explicação, Tsunade tinha agora toda atenção de Sakura, enquanto Ino se mantinha com a cabeça distante, mais atenta ao que acontecia no andar abaixo. Realmente impressionada com a visão de algo que lhe parecia tão macabro, que mais parecia um ritual de sacrifício ou algo do tipo. _

_- A gravidez em si, é uma menria bem prática e visível disso. – Continuou a princesa das lesmas._

_- Nee... Como assim Shishou? – quis saber a Haruno._

_- Hm.. A reprodução da espécie é o que realmente importa para a natureza, por isso a partir do momento em que se passa a ser fértil, esta passa a ser a prioridade do organismo. Uma vez que se engravide, para a natureza você está prestes a concluir seu propósito: dar continuidade a espécie. É isso que realmente importa, tanto que em situações extremas torna mesmo o genitor, descartável._

_- E o que aconteceu com o amor? – Perguntou Ino em tom de deboche, quase que no modo automático, ainda atenta ao nascimento do bebê._

_- Haha Ino, isso não tem valor algum para a manutenção da espécie. O amor foi criado pela espécie humana. Serve para que, enquanto se for saudável, garantir à natureza uma continuidade ainda maior. Estamos falando aqui da prioridade que passa a ser a manutenção do feto e nos casos extremos que mostram com clareza o poder da natureza. Isso é tão intenso que o feto suga da mãe tudo o que precisa mesmo que o corpo da mãe não tenha reservas sustentáveis. Por isso é tão comum grávidas ficarem anêmicas, diabéticas, fracas... É também a fonte de desejos absurdos._

_- Ee? – questionaram as duas em coro._

_- O feto suga tanto da mãe que o corpo em crise passa a exigir desesperadamente certas substâncias e isso se traduz num desejo incontrolado e desesperado de coisas que o sistema da mãe reconhece como fonte daquilo que o corpo precisa. Não é raro ver mulheres que sentem desejo de roer a cabeças dos palitos de fósforo, por exemplo._

_- Credo! Que bicho parasita. – A loira disse no exato momento em que o choro do bebê de Kurenai invadiu a sala, forte e alto._

_- E aí entra mais uma vez as características da espécie humana e o seu tão precioso amor Ino. Quando for o seu bebê você não vai pensar assim. E certamente também, não vai mais ter esse pensamento depois de passar pela experiência uma vez, hm. _

.:.

- Vai nessa – grunhiu a loira agoniada com as diversas sensações que lhe acometiam.

Reuniu uma grande quantidade de forças para levantar, levando junto sua mochila. Podia ouvir o som da água pelas proximidades, deveria ter um rio muito perto dali.

- Aonde você pensa que vai? – a voz do ruivo soou autoritária, chamando atenção até mesmo de Shikamaru.

- Com certeza o que eu faço não diz respeito a ti. – Ignorou a pergunta e continuou seu caminho.

O ruivo se levantou para segui-la, mas se viu incapaz de ir adiante. Preso por um longo caminho de sombras que o guiavam até os pés de Shikamaru, que estava em uma distância realmente considerável de si. O ruivo uniu as mãos em um selo, mas sua concentração foi interrompida pelo moreno.

- Eu acerto todas as articulações de suas mãos com movimento Sabaku.

- Nessa distância? – zombou.

- Por que pensa que ele agirá sozinho? – perguntou Ino ignorando seu mal estar, mirando não em Gaara, mas em algo em cima dele. Olhando atentamente para Shikamaru.

- Nee... Vamos nos acalmar todo mundo, não será um clima bom para o nosso casamento se houver desavenças agora, Ino. – disse calmo ou perceber que a loira mirava sua kunai em um balão que planava calmo acima de si, chios de shurikens.

Ino apenas bufou e girou os olhos. De fato começava a pensar seriamente em casar de verdade com Gaara só para poder lhe rasgar o pescoço de lado enquanto dormia, logo na primeira noite. Deveria mesmo fazer isso, mas o bom senso lhe atingia, sabendo que o primeiro feito de Gaara ao chegarem à Suna seria encontrar alguém que pusesse fim a sua gravidez antes do casamento.

- Ino. – chamou Shikamaru e a loira entendeu que deveria ir até ele para conversarem. Uma vez que se fosse o moreno a se aproximar, o ruivo preso em sua sombra iria junto.

- Talvez não tenhamos um momento tão nosso pra conversar daqui pra frente. – disse baicho o suficiente para que o ruivo não ouvisse.

- Eu sei, presta atenção. Nós vamos pra Suna normalmente, o deixe pensar que você vai ficar por la com ele. Gaara é o Kazekage, mas Suna é regida por um grupo de conselheiros, ao chegarmos la eu vou me impor aos conselheiros e afirmar que se o Kazekage insistir em lhe manter lá contra sua vontade, estará quebrando a aliança com Kanoha. Eles não são burros o suficiente para permitir isso, seriam esmagados em dois dias se entrassem em guerra com nossa vila.

A ideia de Shikamaru tinha lógica e talvez, fosse isso que desse a Ino a estranha certeza de que não iria funcionar em seu favor. A lógica não parecia trabalhar na cabeça do Kazekage e, por mais que o Nara fosse firme em afirmar que qualquer atitude tomada contra a sua pessoa resultaria em uma guerra entre as vilas, a loira sabia que o ruivo da areia daria um jeito de fazer com que ela ficasse ali até o fim. Ou ainda pior, a mataria antes que qualquer guerra fosse capaz de começar.

- Eu confio em você Shika-kun – ainda assim, a loira não via outra opção a não ser confiar.

- Você está meio pálida, tem certeza de que está bem mesmo?

- Uhum. – mentiu a loira. – Apenas preciso de alguns minutos sozinha, não posso fazer xixi com aquela mala me seguindo por todo canto. – o Nara riu da falta de paciência genuína da loira, aquela era afinal, a Ino que ele conhecia.

- Vai tranquila, eu vou levar o Kazekage para pescar nosso jantar. Afinal temos uma grávida no grupo, não podemos comer qualquer coisa. Aliás, o que a Sakura queria com você?

- Haha, curiosidade mata sabia? Apenas recomendações, afinal como você disse, têm uma grávida no grupo. Nada de mais Shika-kun. – disse doce e sorriu, dando-lhe as costas e seguindo livremente na direção de onde podia ouvir o som do rio.

Tantas pessoas que conhecia afirmavam com todo afinco que, ficar sozinha era, sem sombra de dúvidas, seu maior medo na vida. Ino um dia também já foi assim, já foi uma dessas pessoas. Temerosa à solidão de uma maneira tão profunda que começou a passar grande parte da vida servindo de palhaça do grupo, apenas para ver se ganhava mais amigos. Inconscientemente, se agarrando a falsa ilusão que quanto mais pessoas tivesse ao seu redor, mais longe ia aquele pavor da solidão.

Ledo engano. Precisou Ino perder seu pai, perder alguns dos amigos que fez nessa longa caminhada e acima de tudo, perder o homem que amava para entender que não devia temer a solidão. Aprendeu a ouvir no silêncio a voz que mais lhe importava: a sua própria. Em um dia atrás do outro Ino aprendia que no vazio da ausência ela era capaz de pensar com mais racionalidade, e que a ausência de olhos lhe julgando a deixavam mais forte para agir da maneira que precisava. Sozinha.

Ajoelhada na beirinha do rio, a loira fazia um grande esforço para não se concentrar no misto de tontura e enjôos que sentia. Jogou uma quantidade exagerada de água na face enquanto encontrava onde foi que errou para chegar àquela situação. Correu tanto para chegar á Suna o mais rápido possível, permitindo-se ser bombardeada por lembranças sem sentido que se quer viu o tempo passar, e mais uma vez, estava sem se alimentar por um longo período.

Olhou em volta desesperada quando sentiu sua cabeça pesar de uma maneira mais brusca. Não conseguiria nada decente para comer ali e não carregava nada além de pílulas de comida e barrinhas de cereal, talvez fosse a hora de dar o braço a torcer e largar de ser orgulhosa, precisava de ajuda. Precisava achar um jeito de chamar Shikamaru, mas não tinha forçar nem de se levantar ou se mover, tudo o que conseguia, e com muito esforço, era lutar contra aquela vontade enorme de deitar ali mesmo e fechar os olhos por um longo tempo.

- Sh... Shika... Maru – tentou gritar, mas tudo o que foi capaz de reproduzir foi um balbuciado quase inaudível.

E então o desespero lhe atingiu e grossas lágrimas começaram a brotar de seus olhos, sem que ela soubesse ao certo de onde elas vinham. A força que a mantinha ereta ajoelhada na encosta ia se esvaindo pela força com que seu peito sacolejava, liberando o ar em soluços desesperados.

Sentiu o peso de seu corpo sucumbir e ir em direção ao chão. Incapaz de qualquer outra atitude, apenas fechou os olhos molhados para esperar o baque do encontro entre seu corpo e o chão. Algo que não aconteceu, pois apenas o toque de mãos chegou ao seu corpo e Ino se sentiu ser carregada por alguém.

Tentou abrir os olhos para identificar seu salvador, mas suas pálpebras estavam pesadas demais. Viu coisas de relance, quase sem tempo de defini-las com precisão e logo a escuridão lhe atingia novamente. Primeiro viu o azul do céu, que devido a sua situação, mesmo os breves segundos que conseguiu se manter de olhos abertos, foram o suficiente para quase a cegá-la.

Insatisfeita, forçou a olhar seu salvador mais uma vez, encontrou o escuro de seu kimono marrom e a pele extremamente branca por baixo do mesmo. Não era Shikamaru quem havia a encontrado, e isso fez o medo lhe tomar me cheio por ligar o pouco que viu das vestimentas ao Kazekage.

- Me solta. – grunhiu quase inaudível, sem força alguma, mesmo incapaz de abrir os olhos guiou a mão pesada, porém sem forças entre ela e Gaara, tentando em vão o afastar de si.

- Shh calma meu amor, eu só quero ajudar você. – ele disse calmo.

- Você quer me matar... – agora o suspiro de Ino foi choroso, sabia que não teria como reagir a nada que o ruivo fizesse enquanto estivesse naquela situação.

- Oh não, meu amor, matar você? Nunca. Mas como você mesma pode ver, o seu corpo de linhagem perfeita está nos mostrando que rejeita essa criança bastarda, mas não se preocupe, eu vou ajudar você. E você verá, assim que esse parasita deixar seu corpo, você vai ficar bem novamente. – ele dizia calmo, ainda andando com Ino em seus braços.

Suas novas palavras causaram uma crise ainda mais desesperada de choro. Antes mesmo que Ino pudesse tentar se livrar mais uma vez do ruivo, sentiu seu corpo ser colocado no chão. Tentou qualquer movimento que a levasse para longe dali, mas tudo lhe parecia extremamente pesado e impossível.

As mãos gélidas de Gaara lhe tocaram a pele de seu abdome até encontrar o botão que dava abertura ao short que a loira usava, descendo-o poucos centímetros. O pavor que tomava conta da Yamanaka a fez ter forças para abrir os olhos mais uma vez, para encontrar o ruivo guiar sua mão carregada com seu próprio chakra, guiando-a lentamente na direção de seu baixo ventre.

- Não... – grunhiu a loira em desespero. Não havia mais se quer uma sombra de esperança em si.

Mas o contato com a mão que levaria a vida de seu filho simplesmente não veio e Ino se forçou a abrir os olhos pesados mais uma vez. Os olhos verde água lhe olhavam de maneira insana, com uma fome assustadora. Quase de maneira predatória.

- Você não tem ideia como essa visão de uma Yamanaka indefesa e completamente submissa é excitante. Nunca imaginei você assim Ino. – disse admirando o corpo desfalecido, com o top erguido e o short um pouco abaixado.

O chakra que brilhava na mão do ruivo se apagou, com o Kazekage não resistindo à excitação que lhe atingia apenas com aquela visão. Ino sentiu o corpo do ruivo sobre o seu, não havia como seu choro sair em maior desespero, tentou em vão bater nele, mas seus braços sem força alguma foram facilmente presos por uma das mãos de seu algoz. Apenas o peito que soluçava desesperado se movia no corpo da loira enquanto seu rosto era lavado em lágrimas.

- Como minha escravinha – sussurrou o ruivo em seu ouvido, logo após lambeu e mordeu toda a região.

- Shika... Maru... – tentou mais uma vez em vão chamar pelo amigo. Onde ele estava, afinal?

- Não adianta chamar seu amiguinho, tão burro, está pescando e caçando com um clone meu. – respondeu-lhe e Ino pode sentir os lábios do Kazekage sobre os leus.

- Grrr.. – o reflexo a fez serrar os lábios e virar a cabeça para o lado, longe do ruivo.

Como resposta a loira teve seu pescoço violado e a mão livre de Gaara passeava por seu corpo, subindo por seu abdome, erguendo ainda mais o tecido de seu top. Nesse momento Ino simplesmente, desistiu. Não havia nada nem ninguém que a pudesse salvar, talvez a relação que se seguia a tirasse a vida por estar tão fraca. O que mais ela poderia fazer no momento senão chorar de maneira desesperada?

Não soube precisar por quanto tempo sentiu a língua imunda do ruivo tomar seu corpo, passando por onde servisse de maior estímulo ao Sabaku. Então simplesmente, de uma hora para outra, tudo estava acabado. Ino tentou abrir os olhos para ver o que acontecia, mas o inchaço causado por seu choro não a permitia ver mais nada.

Sabia simplesmente que havia mais alguém ali, ouvia o som dos pés que se moviam ligeiros em algum lugar muito próximo de si, fosse quem fosse, estava em uma luta mano a mano com o ruivo da areia. Grunhidos liberados por uso de força eram liberados por ambos combatentes e, não saber o que estava acontecendo de verdade, fazia Ino chorar ainda mais. Seria um desconhecido? Um herói? ou alguém tão pior que o Sabaku e queria simplesmente tomar o premio do ruivo para si?

- Você? O que você está fazendo aq... – e a fala do ruivo foi cortada por algo que Ino não sabia definir o que era.

Havia uma confusão de jutsus e ela pouco conseguia definir o que se passava por ali. Estava tudo tão barulhento! Vez ou outra alguma poeira tocava seu corpo e então Ino se sentiu como se flutuasse em algo muito macio. Os sons de batalha lhe pareciam cada vez mais distantes e a brisa do vento que tocava sua face a fazia se acalmar pouco a pouco. Forçou os olhos inchados a se abrirem e viu com espanto que estava suspensa no mesmo nível que o céu, deitada em algo branco e macio que poderia, sem sombras de dúvidas, ser uma nuvem.

Algo pulou sobre a 'nuvem', mas Ino se sentiu cansada demais para tentar abrir seus olhos novamente. Os soluços agora secos, que ainda saiam por seus lábios, mantinham a expressão de desespero com que foi encontrada em sua face. Mas algo era diferente, algo a mantinha calma naquele momento e com uma vontade irredutível de dormir.

- Hey un, por favor, Acorde un. – aquela fala lhe parecia familiar, mas... Já estava tão longe.

Desesperado pela maneira como a loira muito pálida não reagia ao seu chamado, ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, puxando o corpo pesado de forma desajeitada para cima de suas coxas. Tinha visto a loira passar mal muitas vezes consecutivas nestes últimos dias, desconfiava que pudesse estar mesmo muito doente, mas nunca imaginou a ver tão debilitada. Debilmente a menina deu um mísero sinal de vida, ainda apavorada tentava evitar o contato corpo a corpo com o 'desconhecido', ainda em choque pelo episódio que fora evitado por muito pouco.

- Fica calma un, estamos voando. Eu vou cuidar de você, apenas me ajude... Do que você precisa? Por que está assim? – perguntou-lhe descendo os dedos pela tez manchada pelas lágrimas.

- Moc... Mochila.. – ela estava tão fraca, mal abria os olhos e, do pouco que via o azul intenso do céu ao seu redor, lhe cegava. Ainda assim o murmúrio foi audível.

A ave de argila voava sozinha enquanto seu criador buscou urgente pelo o que a loira pedia. Abriu todos os bolsos da mochila e a virou na superfície branca. Vendo na grande quantidade de itens médicos a confirmação de que Ino estava mesmo bastante doente.

A mão fraca e gélida encostou-se a um aparelhinho fino e branco, inçando ao seu salvador o que de fato precisava. O dedo indicador ainda esticado, esperando que entendessem o que deveria ser feito, por sorte, o loiro conhecia aquele brinquedinho e encostou uma extremidade na pontinha do dedo oferecido. Apenas esperou o pequeno aparelho lhe mostrar uma leitura do nível de glicose no sangue da Yamanaka.

- Puta merda Ino, eu não entendo porra nenhuma disso aqui. – a loira ignorou o fato de o seu salvador saber o seu nome.

Apenas se forçou a abrir os olhos mais uma vez, muito baixo. E com todo esforço apontou para a bagunça de coisas que estava dentro de sua mochila, mas que ela se quer conseguia identificar.

- Vermelho. – suspirou ao mesmo tempo em que se forçou a erguer o top para deixar a mostra sua barriga, onde a injeção deveria ser aplicada.

Incerto do que fazia o loiro recolheu a ampola indicada por Ino, havia seringas ali também e não precisava ser um gênio pra saber que precisava de uma. E sem muito alem a fazer, apenas enfiou, sem prática alguma a agulha fina na pela em torno de seu umbigo, em um ponto qualquer, prestando atenção nas reações da loira.

Terminado o ato, apenas encolheu a loira ainda mais em seus braços. Assustou-se ao ver que ela definitivamente não estava mais ali com ele, mas se confortou ao perceber que, por sua respiração, ela apenas dormia.

- Eu vou cuidar de você, un.

Continua ^.~

Então... as brechas para uma final não tão feliz ainda estão aí pra quem quiser mudar de ideia kkkkk

Bjkinhas

Me desculpem se está muito cheio de erros, eu juro que um dia eu arrumo ^.~

Promessa cumprida Tsukia-sama


	13. Meu filho

**História: **O amor é um estouro

**Capítulo: **13 de 17

**Publicada: **27/01/2011

**Categoria: **Anime/Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem ao Kishi, mas eu tomei a liberdade de embrulhar o Gaara e dar pro Vini *dando tchauzinho* mandei pelo correio normal, vai demorar uns dias pra chegar. A fic é minha, não copie, por favor, não assuma o crédito por algo que não é seu ... _e nem nunca será muahahaaa_

**Gênero: **Romance e Novela, Aventura, Drama

**Personagens: **Ino & Gaara, Ino & Deidara. Menção Shikamaru & Temari, Shikamaru & Sakura

Comentários: Olá o/

Pois é... apareci u.u'' -não me batam, vcs sabem que eu demoro mesmo

Vou ser breve aqui pq sei que o que vcs querem é a história e não saber o que eu penso, mas, para aquelas poucas pessoas que se importam de verdade... mais detalhes nas notas finais, blz (?)

O AMOR É UM ESTOURO_13. MEU FILHO

_Por Kami-chan_

Ele sabia que o certo era não estar ali, mas não adiantava. Em sua vida de loucuras, o que era certo nunca tinha vez, ou vazão por seus pensamentos quando o seu sangue esquentava. Quando o impulso tão incontrolado de sua personalidade falava mais alto do que o bom senso que ele se forçava em assumir.

Uma parte de sua cabeça gritava que o lugar daquela kunoichi brilhante era o mais longe possível de si, ela o amava tanto quanto ele a amava. Esse era o problema, ele não se julgava bom o suficiente para sua excelência e benevolência. Mas não podia deixá-la em um momento tão frágil, Ino estava claramente doente. Aparentemente, muito mais doente do que ele em sua van ignorância poderia julgar.

E acima de tudo, não podia deixá-la no caminho daquele ruivo medíocre. Ele era forte, tinha que reconhecer que não fora assim tão fácil derrotar o ninja da areia uma vez, mas não podia manter o impulso que fazia seu sangue ferver e seu coração rugir cada vez que via o olhar quase predatório de Gaara sobre Ino. Não era apenas o ciúme que lhe subia a cabeça ao ver ele se aproximar da mulher que ele amava, era a forma como isso acontecia.

Foi obrigado a ver parado e calado a forma como aquele cão a agrediu na última celebração da vila da folha, mas não podia se manter impassível quando o Kazekage agia de forma tão desumana com a sua loira. Não compreendia, aquele ruivo não era pra ser o mocinho da mesma história em que ele fora intitulado vilão?

Sentia nojo das ações que via o Kazekage manter com tranquilidade. Não apenas porque era com Ino, mas nem mesmo em sua, tão malvada, organização criminosa ações como aquela eram permitidas. Nem mesmo o mais baixo dos homens era capaz de uma ação assim, jamais poderia agir assim com uma pessoa.. contra sua vontade. Ainda por cima, uma jovem mais fraca fisicamente, e ainda doente.

Ino estava visivelmente precisando de ajuda quando foi abordada pelo ruivo. Deidara se odiou eternamente por não ter percebido o quão mal estava a loira, não devia estar a olhando tão de longe, mais preocupado com o ruivo do que com a fragilidade de Ino. Se não fosse por aquele momento de epifania, quando se convenceu que o tal Shikamaru estava tão de olho preso no ruivo que ele próprio, não teria guiado sua atenção à loira em apuros.

Arrependia-se profundamente, fazendo o ódio quase ser palpável em seu ser, não ter tido a oportunidade de matar aquele ruivo infeliz mais uma vez. A segurança e a saúde de Ino eram mais importantes no momento. Ahhh, mas aquele ruivo ainda teria o que merece, de todas as mulheres que há neste mundo, ele não poderia ter escolhido justamente aquela que o impulsivo Deidara amava. Com certeza não podia.

Olhou impaciente mais uma vez para o corpo de tinha deixado, em um sono profundo, sobre sua cama. Ela já estava dormindo tempo demais na opinião do loiro impaciente e assustado. Ainda assim, além dos olhos inchados, cercados por grossas bolsas, Ino estava de alguma maneira mais bonita. Talvez fosse a saudade, mas ela realmente parecia diferente, seu corpo estava diferente em ínfimos detalhes e que lhe deixava, de alguma forma, ainda mais bonita em seus olhos.

As maças do rosto estavam mais rosadas, a pele estava mais alva. Era quase impossível se conter e não tocar. O desenho de seu corpo também parecia ter mudado, não que ela estivesse engordado, não tinha, mas estava com o quadril maior, isso com certeza, com um formato diferente daquele que tinha conhecido. Num conjunto geral, não sabia dizer ao certo se era pelo tempo que passara longe da loira que amava, mas ela estava ficando mais bonita.

Desde que havia conhecido Ino naquele percurso entre Konoha e Suna, Deidara havia se instalado pela região. A cabana de argila ficava em um ponto estratégico, bem no mio do caminho para a vila da folha, escondida o suficiente para quase não ser notada, ou ser confundida com uma cabana de caça. Havia ali tudo que o loiro precisava para viver, ia ao encontro dos ninjas da Akatusiki quando era chamado e mantinha contato com o líder para que este não o tomasse como desertor. Era o suficiente.

Devia ter ido embora assim que terminou com Ino, mas queria ter certeza que a loira havia lido seu bilhete, em sua opinião, ela demorou bastante tempo até reagir da forma como esperava em relação àquilo. Lembrava-se bem do dia em que viu uma grande movimentação de rostos aflitos na casa da loira. Depois, queria ter certeza de que Ino estaria bem e segura em relação ao Kazekage, mesmo sabendo que mesmo que não encontrasse mais motivos para ficar, sempre acabaria inventando um para se manter ali, perto o suficiente da loira.

Levou a mão à pele do rosto dela, a mão espalmada na testa da loira lhe indicava, mais uma vez, que Ino estava bem e sem febre. Ela apenas dormia profundamente, como se estivesse profundamente cansada. Ela não deveria sair por aí em missões assim tão _doente. _

Durante o tempo em que Ino esteve desacordada, Deidara teve tempo suficiente para colher frutas, pescar, lavar as frutas, limpar os peixes. Curioso, olhou ampola por ampola que a loira carregava na bolsa, inclusive aquela que ele tinha usado para injetar sua substância na barriga da loira. Eram pequenos vidrinhos translúcidos, lisos. Não havia nenhuma informação neles, ainda assim, ele teimava em virar as pequenas ampolas entre os dedos, buscando esperançoso algo que desse uma dica do que ela tinha, que lhe afirmasse que o sono que ela dormia era absolutamente normal, quem sabe até, um efeito do remédio.

Tinha absoluta certeza de que aquele aparelhinho que ela tinha o feito usar em seu dedo era para se medir a glicose no sangue, mas não fazia a menor ideia de como 'ler' a informação que aquilo lhe dava. Diabetes? Achou estranho, deveria ter percebido se Ino tivesse diabetes. Ainda assim, assumiu essa hipótese e, como ele tinha certeza que seu organismo estava em perfeitas condições, picou seu próprio dedo com o aparelhinho. Memorizou o número que aparecera ali e o definiu como o normal, ou padrão, pelo menos por enquanto.

Como Ino não acordava, resolveu usar o aparelho na loira mesmo com esta desacordada. O número obtido no visor era próximo ao seu e ele estava se sentindo ótimo, logo, assumiu a teoria de que ela também estava bem. E sentindo-se menos impotente, permitiu-se apenas descansar um pouco, até que a loira acordasse enfim. Sempre vigilante sentado ao pé da cama.

A cabeça de Ino estava pesada, seus olhos doíam e se relutavam a abrir, mesmo que a loira tenha se esforçado, a claridade a forçava fechar os olhos novamente. Suspirou de forma pesada e levou as mãos à cabeça, tentando organizar os fatos. Estava com muita fome, quase faminta. Mas não sabia onde estava, não se lembrava de absolutamente nada, além do fato de que tinha saído em uma missão quase suicida com Gaara e Shikamaru. Mas ainda não tinham chegado à Suna, então, que cama era aquela em que estava dormindo?

As pontas dos dedos trabalhavam sobre a pele inchada da região de seus olhos, e então seguia para suas têmporas. Um muxoxo saiu de seus lábios, seu corpo não estava nas melhores condições do mundo, mas não teve tempo direito para pensar. Assim que as primeiras peças começavam a se encaixar em sua cabeça, fazendo-a se lembrar de ter se sentido mal, Gaara, o assédio, a luta e... uma mão em seu ombro não a deixou formular um raciocínio completo.

- Hey, fique calma, está tudo bem agora un

O toque repentino a fez temer, seu corpo se retraiu inteiro. Lembrava-se tão amarguradamente do medo extremo que sentiu nas mãos de Gaara que se quer ouviu a voz do desconhecido. Apenas estapeou a mão que tocava seu corpo para longe e se ergueu na cama com toda urgência. Alarmada se retraiu em um dos cantos e se forçou a ficar de olhos abertos, mesmo que eles doessem, quando procurou por quem quer que fosse que estivesse ali com ela, já tinha assumido uma posição de completa defesa. Não seria tocada contra a sua vontade, não importava se aquele que tinha lhe tirado dos braços de Gaara fosse um milhão de vezes pior que o ruivo.

Mas os olhos de Ino se arregalaram ao focar a face tão linda de Deidara que lhe olhava de maneira preocupada. O loiro se aproximou um pouco mais, queria mostrar a ela que era ele mesmo que estava ali, que não havia o que temer, mas mais rápida que ele, Ino se ajoelhou sobre a cama. A ação pegou Deidara de surpresa, e o tapa bem dado em sua face fez um barulho agudo ecoar pela cabana.

E Deidara conhecia bem a fúria que a loira expressava em sua face, sorriu ao lembrar dessa característica de Ino. Podia ver por trás daquele tapa tão impulsivo, a forma como ela o tinha recebido na primeira vez que se encontraram depois daquela tarde de loucura, ela tinha descoberto quem ele era, que eram inimigos. E mesmo o querendo, colocou-se contra ele, daquela mesma forma, impulsiva. Ino era tão impulsiva quanto ele, afinal.

Mas hoje ela estava mais fraca, também pudera. Ainda assim, não desistia e logo Deidara se viu sendo agredido pela loira que 'caminhau' de joelhos sobre a cama. Ela desferia tapas seguidos de mais tapas no loiro que apenas tentava se manter ali, em torno dela caso a fraqueza a atingisse novamente e ela caísse, Ino não estava em condições de fazer esforços.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – quase gritou, mas o desespero em sua voz consumia seu fôlego.

- Um obrigada bastava un. – E as palavras do loiro apenas deixavam Ino ainda mais nervosa, e Deidara estava certo, fraca demais para tanto esforço. – Hey hey, briga comigo depois, você ainda está fraca. – disse amparando a menina que embranqueceu mais uma vez e quase tombou desmaiada mais uma vez.

Sentindo o corpo pesado, Ino se deixou ser guiada mais uma vez para a cama. Ainda tentado afastar o loiro de perto de si. Não queria estar fraca agora, se estava tendo a oportunidade de encarar aquele infeliz novamente, queria estar forte o bastante para fazê-lo se arrepender amargamente por te-la usado e abandonado daquela forma tão covarde, por um pedaço de papel.

- Um muito obrigada? Um muito obrigada pra que? – perguntou com ironia, tentando afastar o loiro de si, mas tendo ambos os pulsos seguros em frente de seu corpo pelas mãos de Deidara, enquanto o mesmo se sentava sobre o colchão, ao seu lado.

- Eu sei que você está louca pra me ver massacrado un, mas agora me deixe cuidar de você. Você está fraca demais, eu devia ter percebido que você estava doente.

- Por quê? Esperaria mais uns dias pra fazer suas covardias se percebesse qualquer coisa? E... eu não estou doente, tire suas mãos de mim.

Deidara apenas sorriu, Ino estava adorável. Tinha se esquecido da forma como a loira era espontânea. Sabia que teria que aguentar toda ira da loira, mas não iria deixá-la assim, nessas condições, mesmo que, na mente de Deidara, não se passava nem uma vaga suspeita do que era, na verdade, _essas condições._

- Eu... dei uma de enxerido nas suas coisas, gomen ne, mas eu estava assustado. Você dormiu e não acordou mais depois daquela injeção, eu precisava saber o que estava acontecendo. Diabetes nee. Achei também uma dieta tabelada por horários na sua mochila. – disse se levantando, ignorando o olhar assustado da outra. – Então... bananinha amassada com aveia pra você – brincou pegando algo que estava sobre a mesa e logo voltou para a cama onde estava Ino, estendendo a 'comida' para a loira.

Ino gelou, como assim Deidara mexeu em suas coisas. Aceitou a banana amassada coberta com aveia das mãos do loiro, se esforçando para não fazer nenhuma cara de nojo, odiava banana. Sabia que tinha que se alimentar direitinho, caso contrario tinha uma chance do seu corpo não voltar ao normal nem durante e nem depois da gestação e apenas por isso, se esforçou para comer. Era muito estranho ver Deidara cuidando assim de si, sem saber que o que ela tinha não era nenhuma doença, era apenas uma condição do seu organismo fraco para sustentar um ser que era fruto deles.

- Então você vai ser gentil comigo pra que? Pra diminuir sua culpa por ter simplesmente me abandonado? Afinal o que você queria em Konoha? Terminou sua missão com êxito e agora simplesmente deixa pra trás a menina besta com quem você se divertiu em mais uma missão?

E por mais que o Akatsuki esperasse uma reação assim negativa vinda dela, ouvir as palavras rudes de sua boca doía demais. Sabia que ela estava agindo assim para se proteger, isso dava ao loiro a certeza que aquela menina ainda o amava tanto quanto era amada, e por Kami-sama (hide) como era difícil ter que aguentar tudo isso.

Voltar atrás agora soaria como a coisa mais absurda, falsa e imbecil que poderia fazer. Tentar explicar à loira os motivos que citou naquele bilhete, era no mínimo, uma ação medíocre. O melhor para ela era ficar longe de si e ponto final, mas por mais que se controlasse, a raiva expressa nas palavras de Ino estavam o machucando. Ela não tinha o direito de distorcer as coisas assim, nunca a usou, apenas cometeu o erro terrível de se apaixonar por quem não podia.

- Você realmente não me conhece mesmo, un. – Ela podia o odiar por toda uma vida por sua covardia, mas não dava pra aguentar ouvir a mulher que amava tanto, falando assim de si próprio, em sua frente, e com tanto ódio.

- Quer saber, não. Não conheço mesmo. – Ino largou o pratinho na cama ao seu lado para dar toda sua atenção ao loiro. – Graças a você, que sempre se manteve distante o suficiente.

- Eu só fiz isso pra que você não se envolvesse no mundo onde eu vivo. Não é lugar pra você Ino. – Ele se mantinha muito próximo da loira, ela queria discutir, então eles iriam discutir.

- Ahh essa desculpinha de novo nee. É SUA vida de crimes, as SUAS decisões erradas, os SEUS erros, os SEUS acertos e você, você e você no centro de tudo. Parou pra pensar no que eu poderia querer? Acha mesmo que eu não pensei milhões de vezes no que estava fazendo antes de aceitar você na minha vida? – a loira basicamente cuspiu as palavras.

- Acontece que você não faz ideia do que está a sua disposição para ser escolhido. Você se quer sabe direito que é uma guerra enquanto eu vivo uma guerra por dia, eu mato pessoas por interesse pessoal e não me importo de usar quaisquer meios pra alcançar o que preciso, Ino, eu sou tão medíocre quanto aquele rato ruivo que tentou estuprar você. E se eu coloco o EU e a MINHA vida em foco é pra que VOCÊ tenha uma ideia um pouco menos nublada de como as coisas são. – menos emocionalmente forte do que ela, Deidara sentiu os olhos esquentarem, mas conseguiu conter as lágrimas. – Você é perfeita. – disse por fim.

A menção à Gaara e às últimas façanhas cometidas pelo ruivo atingiram Ino em cheio, e outro tapa foi desferido no rosto de Deidara com força. Ele não tinha o direito a se igualar ao infeliz que além de abusar de seu corpo, queria por um fim à vida de seu filho. Seu filho, dele e dela. Além do mais, Deidara estava mentindo, sabia muito bem que o bandidão ali tinha um coração mais do que bom, ele mesmo tinha lhe dito que não estava naquela organização por vontade própria. E sem saber com que milagre suas forças voltara, Ino se ajoelhou sobre a cama mais uma vez e começou a gritar, apontando para o loiro de forma acusativa.

- Você, Deidara, é um grande imbecil e covarde. – e com a mão livre, puxou de pescoço o colar que era omitido pela blusa, puxando-o com força e fazendo a correntinha arrebentar. Ino jogou o colar com o anel feito de pingente entre os dois. – Sabe o que aconteceu? Você me amou de verdade, e quando percebeu isso – apontou para o anel que ele tinha deixado para ela – Ficou tão apavorado que correu e não teve coragem nem mesmo de me encarar. VOCÊ ME DEIXOU PRA TRÁS COM UMA MERDA DE UM BILHETE COM UM MONTE DE PALAVRAS SEM SENTIDO DIZENDO QUE NÃO ME AMAVA, MAS COM UM ANEL ME DIZENDO O CONTRARIO. – gritou e logo se acalmou – Idiota.

- Eu nunca disse que não te amava un, pelo contrario, deixar você foi a coisa mais difícil que eu tive que fazer.

- E você fez comigo exatamente o que o Gaara está fazendo, você quis tomar decisões por mim. Você deu à minha vida o destino que você julgou melhor pra mim – e só então lágrimas deixaram seus olhos e correram por seu rosto.

- Não mostrar pra você a realidade e fazer você vir comigo assim seria muito egoísmo. Eu só estava pensando em você Ino. – Sussurrou limpando as lágrimas do rosto diante do seu.

- Me excluir da sua vida assim, é igualmente egoísta. Por quê? Por que você não me deixa ver por mim mesma o que é melhor pra mim? E se eu errar, e daí? Eu sei que eu tentei, eu nunca tentei fugir. – ela lhe acompanhava nos sussurros.

- Eu tenho medo por nós dois un.

- Você não é o vilão da minha história, é o heroi mais idiota que eu poderia arrumar pra mim. – mas ainda não podia dizer com certeza que confiava plenamente em Deidara.

Teve bastante tempo para pensar nos erros repetidos em sua vida. Aquele defeito de ser afobada, caindo de cabeça em tudo antes de conhecer a situação, antes de conhecer as pessoas. Tinha sofrido demais por esse defeito, a maior prova viva disso era Gaara. O grande problema era que seu coração insistia em manter aquele loiro estúpido abrigado em seu ser, amava, tinha toda certeza que amava Deidara, mas tinha que poder descobrir quem aquele homem era de verdade.

Deidara apenas sorriu, aquela menina parecia lhe conhecer tão pouco, ou não, talvez fosse apenas consequência da ira que lhe subia a cabeça. Ino estava reagindo a sua presença exatamente da maneira que imaginou que ela faria quando acordasse. Aproximou-se um pouco mais da mulher com jeito de menina por quem havia se apaixonado. O olhar vivaz preso em si, expressando ali tudo o que sentiam por trás de cada palavra da discussão que se desenrolava em círculos.

Ele sabia que de nada adiantaria continuar rebatendo as palavras de Ino. Sabia também que agora, a vida da loira estava longe de tomar aquele destino promissor pelo o qual o loiro tinha aberto mão dela. Aquele ruivo não deixaria mais sua loira ter vida própria.

Já não importava mais se o futuro dela ao seu lado significava ter uma vida miserável. Sozinha ali, o destino dela seria aquele ruivo e sabe lá quais outras loucuras ele fosse capaz de recriar em sua mente perturbada.

Aproximou-se ainda mais, poderia estar perigosamente perto, mas isso não importava. Quanto mais se aproximava mais o olhar de Ino ficava perdido por sua face, as sobrancelhas se entortavam em torno das esferas azuis que varriam apressadas cada milímetro do rosto diante ao seu. Parando apenas quando a mão morna de Deidara pousou em sua nuca, sentindo a maciez dos cabelos que ficaram exprimidos entre a mão e a nuca da Yamanaka.

Nesse momento, as orbes perdidas tomaram o rumo dos olhos de Deidara. O Akatsuki sorriu, a outra nem parecia lembrar em que ponto de uma discussão estavam, era bom assim, era péssimo em pedir desculpas.

Seus olhos estavam cobertos por uma fina camada de lágrimas, um misto bonito de medo e ansiedade. Quase como se estivesse pendida, sem saber se cairia no campo da excitação ou na hesitação. Talvez seu corpo pedisse o primeiro, sua cabeça o segundo, quem se importa, bastou os olhos dela se desprenderem dos seus e se prenderem em seus lábios para que Deidara acabasse com a besteira que ele mesmo tinha começado.

Talvez Ino estivesse mesmo certa, a vida era dela. Se iriam ou não quebrar a cara, ela estava avisada.

Apertou mais a mão que estava em sua nuca, cercando a fina cintura com o braço livre. Ao contato mais direto, o minério precioso que dava luz àqueles olhos viu-se escondido por trás das pálpebras da loira. Um ato tão pequeno, dizia tanto para o loiro absolutamente arrependido por te-la deixado num passado em que sua cabeça, provavelmente não estava funcionando bem.

Sorriu em plena felicidade, Ino o perdoaria, só então selou os lábios da mulher que amava tanto. Podendo matar a saudade que sentia. Sorriu mais uma vez deixando os dedos escorregarem pela nuca de Ino, até se arrastarem para sua face onde ficou pousada, e os lábios da loira foram exigidos novamente, dessa vez para um contato mais intenso.

A mão na cintura de Ino se movia lentamente em um carinho aconchegante. As mãos da loira foram paras nos ombros de Deidara e se agarraram ali para ter algum apoio naquela posição em que estavam. As línguas se envolviam em sintonia, ambas procurando uma na outra uma forma de saciar o tempo perdido. Esquecer as besteiras ditas.

E Ino estava se sentindo realmente feliz, com Deidara li, não temia mais Gaara tanto assim. Mas e o bebe? Será que ele continuaria assim tão prestativo se soubesse eu minha diabetes não é uma doença, mas sim um sintoma. Uma consequência do ser que se desenvolvia e lutava para viver dentro de si.

Um frio passou por seu corpo e Ino tremeu. Estava feliz ali, mas temia ainda ser cedo demais para contar todas as 'novidades' para o namorado. Ainda assim o medo de perde-lo novamente, por mais esse motivo, tomou conta de seu corpo e Ino se sentiu fraca novamente. O corpo pendeu e ela se viu incapaz de sustentar o beijo que dividia com Deidara.

- Ino! – Deidara abraçou a loira com força e a colocou deitada na cama novamente. – Você ainda está fraca demais, nem comeu tudo o que trouxe pra você. Não se preocupe un, eu vou adorar cuidar de você. – e sorriu, sua sinceridade deixou a loira ainda mais nervosa.

.:.

- Como assim o Akatsuki o levou? – o timbre forte do Konoha se fez ser ouvida, fazendo o Suna desviar o olhar para um lugar qualquer para manter a calma.

- Foi ele, aquele loiro. – disse o ruivo sem, de fato responder a pergunta de Shikamaru. – Ahh se eu o pego, dessa vez juro que o mato. – fechou a mão com força, em um claro sinal de raiva.

- E o que _você _estava fazendo indo atrás dela Sabaku?Por que deixou um clone em seu lugar, enganou-me e foi atrás de Ino?

- Não devo satisfações a ninguém sobre quando decido ir atrás da minha mulher.

- Tsc saco, ponha de uma vez por todas nessa sua cabeça que Yamanaka Ino não é sua. Minha paciência está esgotada já com essa sua doentia. – disse dando passos largos e furiosos na direção do Sabaku, que recuou na mesma proporção.

- O que pensa que está fazendo Nara? Não ouse me ameaçar assim ou... – foi interrompido.

- ... Não ouse você Gaara. Você é forte, mas não o mais poderoso, e muito menos impune. Experimente fazer qualquer coisa contra Ino, o bebe, ou a mim pra ver o que acontece com a aliança das vilas. Konoha esmaga Suna em uma noite apenas, e com todo o apoio legal da parte do senhor feudal.

Sim, a quebra de alianças era punida legalmente no país do fogo, e dava ao traído direitos ilimitados para responder à altura o estrago e a difamação sofrida. Claro, que isso era uma carta branca para guerras, mas como tudo no mundo envolvia alguma falsa diplomacia.

Nada pessoal, apenas negócios. Uma vila sempre teria que ser mais forte que a outra, era a base do negócio, se todos vivessem em paz não haveria necessidade dos Kages.

- Hnf o foco da conversa não é esse seu papinho diplomático. Ou já se esqueceu que seqüestraram sua preciosa loirinha. Ino sempre foi muito importante pra você né? O que é, é você o pai do bastardinho que ela está levando na barriga?

Nesse momento o sangue de Shikamaru ferveu, Ino era sem sombra de dúvidas seu ponto fraco. As pessoas não entendiam, ele nunca conseguiu entender o porquê, mas elas não entendiam o que significava crescer ao lado de uma pessoa, conquistarem as coisas juntos. Errar, cair e levantar para tentar mais uma vez desde os primeiros passinhos até os erros mais profundos.

Ninguém entendia como as duas famílias naturalmente eram próximas desde de o conhecimento sobre a perfeição de seus jutsus quando aplicados juntos, isso décadas antes do nascimento de Ino e Shikamaru. As pessoas aceitavam que ele a amasse com toda a força que amava, mas não aceitavam que não havia nada de sexual nisso tudo. Eram irmãos, não tinham o mesmo sangue, não pertenciam a mesma família, mas eram irmãos.

Ele estava cansado da visão distorcida das pessoas sobre isso. Principalmente a cisma que a família Sabaku parecia ter com isso. Temari ou Gaara, qual dos dois poderia ser pior? Shikamaru sentiu uma vontade imensurável de enterrar seu punho na face de porcelana do ruivo, mas iria contra a própria ameaça se fizesse isso. Estava cansado dessa família maluca, tinha que fazer alguma coisa, e se não podia estrebuchar o Kazekage, podia muito bem dar ao mundo o que o mundo queria afinal.

- E se for Sabaku, o que é que você vai fazer hm? Acha que eu vou ficar aqui olhando pra essa sua carinha de boneca enquanto você chama o _meu _filho de bastardo? – olhou ameaçadoramente.

Não era o que mais queriam ouvir, tanto o ruivo quanto sua irmã desequilibrada? Ficou olhando para a face paralisada de Gaara, que ainda estava tentando absorver a informação. Mesmo que nunca tivesse se quer a intenção de tocar em Ino, tinha que a proteger, tinha que por um ponto final em cada uma das variadas que estavam deixando a cabeça do Kazekage doente.

- Eu sabia – a voz do Sabaku se quer saiu, o som foi como o ego da fala que havia sido pra dentro.

- Espero que esteja feliz em saber da verdade. Agora, você poderia ser útil e mostrar a direção em que o Akatsuki a levou, ou eu vou ter que procurar sozinho?

CONTINUA o/

(confiem nessa palavrinha aí de cima, tah, já vou adiantar aqui que a fic NÃO será abandonada)

Nee, eu tava bem desanimada, ainda estou. Ta mto difícil aqui, por mais que eu me esforce e de o melhor de mim, as coisas parecem dar cada vez menos certo e como consequência do meu desanimo, não tenho vontade nem de escrever, a criatividade parece uma nuvem escassa e que vai se afinando cada vez mais indo pra longe de mim. Desculpe, vocês não tem culpa disso.

Mas vocês merecem saber o que se passa aqui, mesmo se não se interessem por isso, porque mesmo com poucas palavras, alguns de vocês conseguem me deixar bem novamente, me faz lembrar que escrevo porque é justamente isso que me tira deste mundo insano onde as coisas parecem dar certo apenas com quem joga sujo.

E eu podia –e deveria- citar o nome de cada um de vocês aqui... mas aí a coisa ia ficar extensa, ninguém ia gostar e ainda era capaz de alguém denunciar a fic unf... então vou direto ao ponto:

- Vinny_Albertine, mto obrigada por cada review, você conseguiu devolver uma boa parte do meu ânimo, até plots surgiram em minha mente dos comentários desta pessoainha. Sua recompensa vem no chapie final ^.~

- DIKA008-chan e seus olhinhos pidões vindos do inferno. Eu chorei lendo o seu MP, aí fiquei loka da cara por ter chorado... e aí corri pra agilizar um capítulo pra postar... como vc pediu u.u''' é claro que isso foi a várias semanas atrás, mas abafa, a tonta aqui deletou o doc sem querer.

Vocês sabem que TODOS os comentários, reviews e MPs são bem vindas e eu amo de verdade, desculpem-me por não poder agradecer nome por nome aqui ^.~

Agora vamos falar da fic...

Ahhhh diz aí, quem em algum momento pensou que o Shika ia assumir a filho da Ino? Kk isso já estava esquematizado desde o começo, eu sabiiia vcs nããão hahaha. /tah, passou

Então, meus dedos estão coçando por um hentai do meu loirinho *.* por isso vou fazer um no próximo chapie, isso vai render um capítulo a mais no final das contas... mas já estamos no fim mesmo ^.~

Prestem atenção na ameaça que o Shika fez ao Gaara e... eu não vou dizer mais nada

Ahhh só vou dizer isso mais uma vez, pontas soltas para os dois finais vão existir até o capítulo final. Existe uma ideia que brinca muito na minha cabeça, mas não quero prometer algo aqui e não conseguir cumprir depois, mas se der certo alivia todos os corações eeeee o/

Tah parei, desculpe pelas notas intermináveis u.ú

Bjkinhas

Ateh o/


End file.
